Life As We Know It
by whatapileofshit10
Summary: A new life, a new generation with new relationships and with different struggles along the way. Rose and Scorpius share two things, their love of muggles and their best friends. What happens when it becomes harder for them to avoid each other. Will they learn to tolerate each other, will their dislike of one another fade and will love blossom between them. Rose/Scorpius, Albus/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Last Weekend of 6th Year_

"Oh, c'mon Ali," whinnied Rose, as they entered their dorm "you can not honestly agree with her." Alison laid down on her four posted bed, with the Gryffindor red curtains open, and crossed her legs. Her long chestnut hair, spread across her pillow. Rose moved to stand at the foot of the bed. Her fiery red, wavy hair fell just below her shoulders as she stood with her hands on her hips looking pointedly at her best friend. Alison smiled slightly as she looked up at Rose.

"All I said was that he wasn't unattractive," Rose rolled her eyes, with a heavy sigh of frustration as Alison continued. "The majority of girls at this school find him attractive so doesn't that mean it is more accurate, when the majority agrees." Alison sat up while Rose just glared at her.

"He is the most arrogant; selfish, egotistical asshole to ever walk the planet. How can you, Stacey or anyone find him attractive?"

Just as Rose finished, Zoe walked into the dorm. She was slightly shorter then Rose and her dark brown, almost black hair matched the long length of Alison's. "Who's not attractive?" she asked, as she dropped her bag on the floor and through herself on her bed.

"According to Rose, Scorpius" Alison answered.

"Are you kidding me Rose?" Zoe uttered, sitting up and turning to face Rose. "He is…is… well, hot!"

"Hey, aren't you dating my cousin?"

"Yes and I am very fortunate that Louis is also very, very attractive" replied Zoe, giving Rose a saucy look.

"Ew" Rose expelled with a disgusted look upon her face.

Zoe smirked and opened her mouth to torture Rose further but Alison took the opportunity to spare her friend and spoke up, though in a somewhat daze.

"Besides attractiveness is a personal preference, Scorpius may be easy on the eye but that doesn't mean I would go out with him or anything."

"But that is only because you can't look past his best friend, who happens to be my other cousin" Rose counted, with a knowing look. Alison blushed and laid back down on her bed with a frustrated sigh.

"I am I really that obvious?"

"Yes," Rose and Zoe stated together.

Alison covered her face with her pillow and groaned as Zoe continued. "Honey, it's been obvious for years."

"Do you think he knows?" Alison mumbled from behind the pillow.

"Are you kidding?" Rose laughed, "Al is completely oblivious, and he always has been."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Rose, the only one still standing walked towards the door and opened it to see her younger cousin Lily in the doorway.

"Lilly, what do you-

Before she could finish, Lily push pass her cousin and started squealing, jumping up and down, and dancing around the older girls' dorm. "Hello to you too Lily" Rose mumbled and as she closed the door. Lily was almost an exacted replica of her own mother, slim, fit and although she was 2 years younger then Rose she easily matched her height.

"You will never believe what happened!" Lily expressed as she commanded the attention of all three teenagers in the dorm. They all look at Lily waiting for her to continue. When she didn't but started dancing around the room again, Rose finally spoke up.

"What won't we believe?"

"That Simon Goyle asked me out to Hogsmead!" she squealed out, before coming down for her high with an excited and cheeky smile across her face.

"What!" Rose nearly shouted at her.

"Lily, please tell me you didn't say yes" asked Alison with a concerned expression.

"Of course I said yes, he is so handsome!" Lily said in a matter of fact tone.

"Urgh!" Rose through her hands up into the air, "James is going to have a field day when he hears about this."

"Not to mention what Albus will do," Alison added, "Simon is his dorm mate."

"Yeah Lily, he is two years older then you" Rose said condescendingly.

"Do you think this is really wise, Lily" Alison reasoned.

Lily was about to speak with a look of shock and confusion upon her face, when Rose had to have another dig. "And…He is a Slytherin."

This triggered Lily's anger. Her expression changed in a blink of an eye. It said 'she was her mothers daughter and was about to prove it'.

"How is that even relevant?" Lily fuming marched toward her older cousin. "Are you really that much of a…a…" Lily stuttered her face red with anger as she stood right up in her cousin's face, "a Houseist!" Rose opened her mouth to reply only to be cut off by Lily. "And have you forgotten that my brother, your cousin is a Slytherin, have you?" Lily added. "Do you ignore him because he's a Slytherin?"

"But Lily, that's completely diff -"

"It is not different, you are just a houseist, judging everyone on what house they come from rather then who they are as a person. And to think, I thought you would be happy for me but no." Lily said as she pushed passed Rose, heading towards the door. "Next time I won't even bother!" she added as she exited the dorm, slamming the door as she went. Rose stood, looking at the door in shock as an awkward silence fell upon the 6th years.

"Well…that went well" Zoe finally broke the silence.

A smile spread upon Alison's face. "Yup"

The two girls smiled before focusing on Rose. Slowly she shared their expression, as the three girls began to laugh.

"Is Houseist even a word?" Rose asked, through the mist of their laughter. This only fueled their laughter further.

* * *

In the Slytherin 6th year boys dormitory, Albus Severus Potter lay stretched out on his bed, reading The Daily Prophet, when he was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Scorpius stepped out of the bathroom in his best navy jeans and a blue lined button-through shirt. The top button on his shirt undone, revealing a little skin suggesting what he was planning on doing tonight.

"So, who is the unlucky girl?" Albus chuckled as he sat up on his bed, facing his best mate, watching as he applied some of cologne. Scorpius snorted at this.

"Do I detect some jealously?" he said as he run his fingers through his messy golden blonde hair.

"Yeah jealous, because I want to waste my time with girls that are only interested in one thing" Albus replied sarcastically before he turned serious, "I actually want to do it right."

Scorpius finished getting ready and turned to face his best friend with his hands in his pockets and a smirk plastered across his face. Albus was a romantic at heart, he was insistent on actually trying to have proper relationships with girls. Scorpius new it was important to him to get to know girls before he dated them. When Albus explained this to him, he didn't understand it then, and he still didn't now. What was wrong with a little fun? Albus said that he should try to be friends first, but Scorpius just told him it was okay because he didn't date girls he just used their expertise.

"Well, you should be jealous" he said walking towards the door with an even larger grin on face, if that was even possible. "Besides practice does make perfect," he added with a wink before closing the door behind him.

Albus laughed at his best friend, even though he could be a player he really was a great guy and a great friend. They would do anything for each other; he would always have his back.

Albus laid back down on his bed and continued reading the newspaper. However his thoughts soon started to wonder. It was nearly summer holidays and then it was their last year at Hogwarts. He couldn't see past that, he really did not know what he wanted. He knew that he wanted to keep in touch with all his friends, especially Scorpius, but he knew it would never be the same. Albus thought he probably get a job and earn money but it all seemed pointless. He had nothing to prove, he had nothing or more specifically no one to earn money for.

When his Dad got his first job he was working to rebuild his and the whole wizarding world way of life. He also had a beautiful girlfriend in mind, someone who made him want to save up to buy a house and have a life with. Albus had none of that; the only thing he had was an expectation to be great no matter what, the expectation that comes with being a Potter.

Albus sighed, got up straightened out his uniform and headed out of his dorm and then straight out of the common room, ignoring the rest of his house members, in search of food. Dinner had finished but he knew where to find a great cook.

* * *

When Albus walked into then kitchens, he was not surprise to find his cousin and her best friend. Rose could always be found in the kitchen, she was an amazing cook and baker. She just had a knack for it; however, cakes were her specialty. Alison was sitting at one of the large tables, out of the way of Rose's area, watching as her friend mixed some ingredients in a bowl.

"Fancy seeing you here" he said, catching her attention, causing her to turn towards him with a stunning smile. Albus couldn't help but return it, blissfully. He walked over and sat across from her, taking her appearance. It took Albus by surprise, it's like he only just saw for the first time. She was still wearing parts of her uniform, like Rose, but something was different. Albus couldn't help but notice how revealingly her top buttons were undone.

"Yes it is a real surprise, its not like we do this every Friday or anything" she joked. Albus laughed and nodded in agreement before turning his attention to Rose. She had a Gryffindor red apron over her uniform, a mixing bowl tuck in one arm while the other mixed in the ingredients with a whisk. Rose always did it the muggle way, she always said that whenever she's in a kitchen it is a magical free zone.

Even though Rose and Scorpius did not get along, that was one thing that they had in common, their love for muggles. Surprisingly for a Malfoy, Scorpius loved the muggle way of life. He still would not give up magic, especially quidditch, but he did enjoy the perks of living both ways. In fact that was one thing that all four of them; Albus, Scorpius, Alison and Rose, had in common, they shared this love. Rose loved the cooking and culinary side of things. Scorpius loved the mechanics and technology, cars, motorbikes, TV and appliances. Albus and Alison just seem to love all of it, just the way they lived, the combination of everything.

"What's on the menu tonight, cuz?"

"Oh, just a simple chocolate and macadamia slice." She answered stiffly. It seemed as something was bothering her. Albus turned to Alison with a concerned and confused look. Alison sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We ran into Scorpius on our way down" she whispered across the table.

Realisation washed upon Albus' face. "Oh," he whispered in return.

However, the exchange didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes your stupid friend, _Malfoy_, decided I needed to know all about what he was planning to do this weekend," Rose said with a huff. Alison and Albus shared a look.

"Al, how can you even be friends with that asshole?" asked as she paced the kitchen, red faced, mixing. Without even giving Albus a chance to reply, she continued, "do you know how arrogant he is? How he treats women?" turning to him as though looking for answer. Albus just opened his mouth before she went off again, on her little rant. This was a common occurrence over the years and by now Alison and Albus knew how to ignore it.

"You'd think she would get used to it by now," Albus whispered to Alison, "I mean, what else does she expect?"

Alison nodded in agreement, "You should have seen them. It's like they turn into different people when they are around each other."

"They bring the worst out of each other" Albus said, as they turned to watch Rose throwing her hands in the air, pacing and ranting about Malfoy.

"And sometimes the best."

"Huh?" Albus muttered, as he turned back to Alison, confused.

"Well, it's like Rose always rises to the challenge with anything to do with Scorpius." Albus still look confused, so she continued. "She is always wittier around him, even when he just comes up in conversation. Their competitiveness makes them work harder, it brings the best they have out of each other to try and beat the other." There was a pause, Albus thought about it and knew that she was right; she always was right. He smiled at her. She blushed.

"It's quite funny actually; they don't even realize that they enjoy it," she tittered.

They shared another smile and a chuckle with each other, at their best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_End of summer holidays before 7th year, Weasley gathering at The Burrow._

The summer holidays went by quickly, and there were many chaotic Weasley gatherings to keep everyone occupied. First they were celebrating the unbelievable graduation of James and Fred, and the not so unbelievable graduation of Molly and her boyfriend of 2 years Jesse Thompson. Everyone gathered at the Burrow to toast the graduates, and much to Lily's and surprisingly Hugo's happiness Jesse's family joined them, including Ella, his younger sister. Ella was a Hufflepuff but was Lily's best friend; they shared nearly all of their classes together. Then, it was the long awaited engagement of Teddy and Victoire, and again friends and family gathered at the Burrow in celebration.

Now, of course they were at the Burrow again for the end of summer party before going back to Hogwarts, and Rose was very disappointed how quickly the school year crept up on them. The only comfort that Rose took from these holidays was that she had finished her study preparation for her upcoming and final year of Hogwarts and that she had spent a great amount of time in the kitchen. The rest of her holidays had been pretty miserable. She didn't even get much time to spend with her friends. Zoe was around more but she was spending most of her time with Louis, and Alison did stay for the whole holidays but for some reason she could never be found. To top it all off, she had to endure Malfoy for most of the holidays. He would not leave her alone, constantly making his presence know, insulting her, pulling pranks on her; it was never ending.

You would think that being a Malfoy that the only person to want him around would be Albus, but you would be wrong. Surprisingly, Rose's family really liked Scorpius. It took a while for them, namely her Dad, to get past the name but once they had they welcomed him with open arms. This really annoyed Rose to no end and Scorpius loved it. He, Ron, Rose's father and Arthur, Rose's grandfather, could most often be found in the shed tinkering with all of the muggle things they could find. In fact, over Christmas Ron talked Harry into pitching in to buy an old motorbike for Scorpius to fix up. Scorpius and Rose's father got on so well that usually, like at all the other holidays he spent with them; Albus would have to fight Ron for Scorpius' attention. However, this didn't happen this year. Albus would simply let Malfoy, his Uncle and Grandfather, to their own devices and disappear. Very much like Alison, Rose noticed.

Only now at the party, when they were all force in the same space, did Rose notice Alison and Albus sharing smiles at each other across the room. Rose and Alison went into the kitchen to get some more serving spoons, serviettes etc, and Rose saw her opportunity.

"So, Albus seems to be pretty happy tonight" she said casually, as Alison opened and closed cupboards and draws in search of their needed items.

"Mmm Hm" Alison mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact, "I suppose."

"He seemed to disappear a lot this summer, don't you think?"

"Ahh, I never really noticed."

"Nah, probably not," Rose said trying to keep a straight face, "since you weren't around much either." Alison finally looked at Rose, blush rising in her cheeks, opening and closing her mouth looking for words. "In fact, I'd say that you were both missing at about the same times."

Alison continued to open and close her mouth with no success in finding words. "It's funny that, don't ya think?" Rose smiled a knowing smile, and raised a questioning eyebrow. Alison finally gained a little composure to speak, though very little.

"Yeah funny that," she squeaked, her blush deepening.

"Mmm," Rose gave her a questioning look, but amusement danced in her eyes

"What a coincidence," Alison added hopefully, trying to brush off the comment as she resumed collecting what they came in for. Rose couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh, come on, you can't honestly think I'm that stupid!" Rose bellowed, counting herself lucky that she couldn't be heard over the music playing outside. "Alison, just tell what I already know," she added lowering her voice.

"Okay," Alison started with a sigh, "Albus and I have been spending more time together." Rose raised an eyebrow. "Alone," Alison clarified. Rose rolled her eyes at her friend's innocence.

"And?"

"And what?"

Rose let out a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes again. "And…Are you dating now or what?"

"Oh," Alison finally caught on, "Ahh, I'm not really sure" she said knotting her eyebrows together in confusion.

"How can you not be sure?" Rose asked but could only see more confusion on her friend's face. "Has he kissed you?" Alison looked down in an effort to hide her blush, but she did not succeed. Rose smiled.

"Oh, he did, did he?" she said in a teasing tone. She couldn't help it; they were just so easy to tease.

"Yesterday, it was really only a light peck" Alison defended, though Rose noticed her looking disappointed as well "Nothing really."

"Well next time," Rose said in a sing-song voice, "make sure it's not nothing."

* * *

Outside, Albus and Scorpius stood with there dorm mates, Simon Goyle and Daniel Parkinson, on the edge of the dance floor for watching the female pickings of the night.

"What about her Al?" Scorpius said nodding to a blonde girl walking past, "She looks like fun" catching her attention with a charming smile.

"Nah, not interested" Albus replied casually, scanning the crowd for Alison. Scorpius turned to look at his best friend, noticing he was scanning the crowd for someone in particular. As if sensing that his friend was on to him, Albus asked, "Who are these people? I swear I don't know half them."

"I don't know but I am willing to find out," Scorpius replied looking at another girl walking past.

"It gets worst every year," commented Dan.

"Who? The strays or Scorpius?" Albus chuckled. The others joined in, laughing at Scorpius' expense.

Albus didn't notice Simon staring at his sister, who was also sneaking glances at the older boy while she was talking to Ella and Hugo. Simon was as tall as Scorpius reaching over six foot. He had a rugged roughness to him, and was well built like the Slytherin quidditch players and room mates that he stood next to. However, expensive, thick, black glasses framed his unshaved face which only seemed to complete the allure. Dan Parkinson, however, shared the same height as Albus at five foot eight and mastered the incredibly sexy but innocence look. He had short, lustrous, wavy brown hair and gentle hazel eyes that easily found Rose as she step back out on to the dance floor with Alison.

Albus and Scorpius also caught sight of the two girls entering the dance floor. Rose and Alison danced amongst the crowded dance floor, moving to the beat and twirling each other around, laughing at their own silliness. Rose sported a dark purple, clingy, low-cut dress that reached her knees with thin straps running over her shoulders to hold it up. Alison also wore a clingy, knee-length dress; however, it was cherry red in colour and backless showing off her creamy skin. Scorpius looked over at Albus, who hadn't taken his eyes off Alison. He smiled at his friend's giddy look. After the song ended the girls left the dance floor and walked over to Rose's brother Hugo, who was still talking with Lily and Ella. "Come on lads, let's go say hello to Albus' cousins, shall we?" Scorpius said as he made his way over to the group.

* * *

Rose and Alison were talking with Lily, Ella and Hugo; the three were all going into their 5th year at Hogwarts. Rose couldn't help but notice how her brother Hugo was looking at Ella. The Hufflepuff had long blonde hair, usually with some natural curls however tonight she had obviously straightened it. She was smartly dressed in a short, strapless dress, turquoise in colour. Hugo had surprised Rose by making more of an effort to in his appearance tonight. He was clad in dark denim jeans with an un-tucked, black button-down shirt, completed with a silk red tie. He had obviously borrowed one of their Dad's, because Hugo never wore ties except for school. According to Rose, everything was going great tonight; she hadn't even had to suffer Malfoy's presence so far. That was until she saw him walking towards them, with his signature smirk plastered across his handsome face. Much to her dismay, Rose realized that Malfoy must have help Hugo with his style tonight because he wore the exact same attire, with the exception of the silk tie; his was purple. It was with even more horrible disgust that Rose realized the same purple as her dress.

"Little Rosie Posie, fancy seeing you at a party. Run out of books to read?" Scorpius teased, coming up and standing right next to her. Rose just rolled her eyes, taking a step away from him and tired to ignore him. She hated it when he called her that. He had ever since Ron let the childhood nickname slip a couple of years ago. Scorpius turned to Hugo, "Hey bro," he stretched out his hand, grabbing it and pulling Hugo into a half hug. "How's everything going?" he asked as he pulled back, briefly glancing at Ella.

"Good, bro" Hugo replied and then in a very gentlemanly fashion he introduced Ella. "Ahh, Ella this is Scorpius Malfoy, Scorp this is Ella Thompson." Ella reached out to shake his hand, while Malfoy bent down slightly and raised her hand to his lips.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Scorpius charmed, and Ella blushed, not expecting such a formal greeting. "Yes, Hugo talks very highly of you, it is a shame we had not crossed paths before," he added as a he let go of her hand and took a step back.

"Oh, thank you" she said not exactly sure how to react.

The other boys joined them but Alison couldn't see Albus. They started a conversation, though there was really only Scorpius and Ella paying attention. Rose was ignoring them because of Scorpius, Hugo was staring at Ella in a complete daze, Lily and Simon seemed be having a silent conversation, while Dan and Alison pretended to be paying attention but unknown to Rose, Dan was eyeing balling her, and Alison was covertly looking around for Albus. The next song started to play in the background. A calm, slow-tempo song. Couples immediately started making their way onto the dance floor, including Rose's parents, Lily's parents and Teddy and Victorie.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said from behind Alison, catching not only her attention but the rest of the people in the groups as well. Albus stood behind Alison, and she turned around to face him. "May I have this dance?" Albus asked, offering her his hand. Alison couldn't hide the blush that took over her face, as she smiled and place her hand in his. They walked out onto the dance floor, oblivious to the world around them. Rose smiled as she watched her cousin pull her best friend close as they swayed to the music. Movement caught Rose's eye, Scorpius was nodding his head at Hugo in the direction of the dance floor. Hugo was shaking his head from his spot beside Ella while Scorpius' eyes were saying 'yes, now'. Then Simon took his chance and grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, she giggled at his eagerness.

Hugo finally spoke up and turned to Ella. "Um…Ella would you like to dance?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, I would love to" she said with a stunning smile. Rose smiled as they left, but that smiled faded when she realized that she was left standing with Scorpius and Dan.

"So Rosie Posie," Scorpius turned to face her, looking her up and down, "what in the world made you think you could pull of a dress like that." He shook his head in disapproval to anger her. He smirked when he looked back to Rose's face seeing that he succeeded. She looked like she was about to explode with anger. Rose opened her mouth to rage at Scorpius when he interrupted.

"Is that Dom?" he said looking over Rose's shoulder. Not even waiting for a reply Malfoy had gone off after her. Rose groaned with frustration as she watched Scorpius run over to her older cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_End of summer holidays before 7th year, Weasley gathering at The Burrow continued._

"Dom" Scorpius shouted through the crowd. Dominique Weasley turned around to see Scorpius Malfoy cut through a crowd of people heading in her direction. She smiled at his foolishness as he nearly trip over an old lady. She stopped and waited for him to come over. Dominique Weasley was the second child of Bill and Fleur Weasley. She had just turned 19, and was living in France. She had long, lustrous, blonde hair that curled at the end. She and Scorpius had a past, though a short lived one. She never hated Scorpius like Rose but she wasn't overly chuffed about him like all the other girls are. In fact, at the time, she was just after a bit fun like he was. However, before that they were friends and have been after as well but less so now since she moved to France. Once he stood in front of her she greeted him with a nod of her head.

"Scorpius"

"It's been a while," he said.

"It has," she replied, smiling slightly. "Though I see not much has changed, you're still making steam come out of Rose's ears," she added with a chuckle.

"Ha, yeah" he confirmed amongst his own quiet laughter.

"You know you should be nicer to her," Dominique said seriously, "by the looks of the way both your best friends are dancing; I think you are going to be in each other lives for a long time."

"Nah, it's been seven years, she's use to it by now."

"Well she shouldn't have to be," Dom said scoldingly.

"Arhh, enough about Rose, come and dance with me"

"Fine"

* * *

Rose only remembered Dan's presence when he came to stand closer to her.

"Don't worry, he's an idiot," he said, Rose just nodded her head, still glaring at Malfoy making his way on to the dance floor with her cousin, "you look really beautiful tonight." Rose snapped her head around so fast that she almost got whiplash.

"What?" she whispered so softy she was unsure if he heard her.

"Scorp was wrong you look beautiful."

"Thank you" she replied, blushing slightly.

He extended his hand to her, "dance?"

"Sure" she said allowing him to escort her to the dance floor.

* * *

Scorpius twirled Dom around on the dance floor, but of course was shocked to see Rose and Dan dancing to. Dom caught him staring. "You know you don't fool me."

"What?" bringing his focus back to the woman in front of him.

"I know you have a soft spot for Rose." Dom could always read him. Apart from Albus, Dom was the only other person in his life that knew him better than he knew himself. Not even his parents knew him, especially after he moved out and hasn't seen or spoken to them in two years.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't," she said with a knowing smile.

* * *

Albus and Alison made their way off the dance floor, once the song had ended, and took a walk around the perimeter away from the crowds. As they walked around the large backyard, the darkness gave them privacy. Alison looked up admirably to the brightly shinning stars while Albus' gaze fell on her.

"Listen about yesterday," Albus started nervously, catching Alison's attention. "I understand if you didn't…well you know…you didn't want to-"

Albus suddenly stopped, distracted as Alison slid her hand down his arm and entwined her fingers with his. He looked down at their joined hands and smiled. His eyes soon found hers, they leaned in and their lips touched ever so softly before they began to move tenderly. Albus' free hand made its way up to her cheek; his thumb caressing it gently. They came apart slowly, still only inches away from each other, they looked lovingly into each others eyes. Alison could stop the smiled that grew across her face. Albus mirrored her expression as he continues to caress her cheek.

"Alison Spencer, will you be my girlfriend?"

She giggled at his question; she thought it was an obvious answer, "of course."

If even possible, Albus' smile became even broader. He pulled her into another kiss, however, this one quickly intensified. She let go of his hand that she had been holding and slid her arms up around his neck while his slid down her back resting at the curve in her lower back. They pulled each other closer, Alison on the tips of her toes so that their bodies were flushed against each other, a jumble of teeth, tongues and lips, moving together in a passionate embrace.

The sound of someone clearing the throat broke them apart. Still holding each other they turned to see both their best friends smirking, standing with arms crossed and amusement dancing in their eyes.

"Well, what do we have here?" Scorpius inquired, holding back laughter. Albus and Alison released each other and turned towards them, though they did not step away, putting no distance between them. Rose, giggled as she saw the deep red blush spread across both of their faces. Alison was looking down avoiding Rose and Scorpius' gaze, while Albus was nervously looking anywhere but. Suddenly there was a change in Albus' demeanor. He puffed out his chest, took a deep breath, looked straight at his cousin and friend and entwined his hand with Alison's. This caught her by surprise, their eyes locked in a loving glaze as they shared a lazy smile. Albus focused again on their audience, the smile still broad on his face, his eyes challenging them. There was a moment of silence, in which Scorpius and Rose shared a look. They really were happy for their friends. Rose broke the silence.

"Well, it's about bloody time," Rose and Scorpius laughed as they both disappeared, in different directions, back to the party.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think :) I have written up to Chapter 6 but if it's not worth continuing I will try something else, so please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Rose's Room_

The sunlight streamed in through the gaps in the curtains, casing Rose's room in the brightness of the morning light. Alison rolled over, in the make-shift bed that she slept on when she stayed over at the Weasley's; in an attempt to shield herself from the light and get some more sleep. Rose opened her eyes. She stretched her arms above her head before sitting up. She got out of bed and much to Alison's annoyance opened the curtains that covered the glass double doors that lead out onto her small balcony, letting in all the light from the sun rising out the window. Alison let out a little groan as she pulled her pillow over her face.

"Rose, how in the world did you get the room, out of this whole house, that has the most sun in the mornings?" Alison mumbled from behind her pillow. Rose just laughed at her best friend. Usually, Alison was up before Rose but last night really got to her. They had only gotten back to Rose's house just after midnight because Alison didn't want leave Albus. Rose's parents had left with Hugo a couple of hours before, but allowed the two girls to stay as long as they promised to wake up on time for them to leave for Kings Cross the next day.

So that is why her best friend wasn't up, already showered and dress, on her way down to help Mrs Weasley with breakfast. Rose opened the doors and letting the cool breeze wash over her, and sighed with contempt as she stepped out onto her balcony. Rose wasn't fussed that her attire wasn't really what you'd want your neighbours to see because the only way anyone could see her was if they ran around to the field at the side of the house. She was wearing silky, pink, poker dot boxer shorts with a white, low cut, close-fitting tank top. She stepped forward resting her hands on the wooden balcony railing before closing her eyes taking in another deep breath. She could hear the birds and the wind in the trees, she could feel the heat of the sun on her skin and she could smell the bacon and hash browns coming through the kitchen window below her. She always missed this when she went to Hogwarts; home, peaceful mornings.

Interrupting her peace was the sound of someone wolf whistling. "Nice pj's Weasley." Rose's eyes shot open at the sound of the familiar cocky voice. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head from the shock as she looked down to find Scorpius Malfoy looking up at her. His usual cocky smirk splashed across his face and amusement dancing in his eyes. He was wearing jeans and a tight-fitting, black tee that showed off his muscular arms and chest. Rose froze, until Scorpius' crossed his arms over his chest and raised an admiring eye brow as he got a good look at her long uncovered legs and bulging bust. She turned as red as a tomato and ran back into her room, not even noticing Albus appearing behind Malfoy.

"Rose what's wrong?" Alison said when Rose ran back in the room and flopped face-down onto her bed. Rose's answer was muffled by her bed covers. "What?"

Rose turned her head to the side and said, "Malfoy is outside."

"Okaayy," Alison replied skeptically and a little confused by what the problem was.

"And he saw me," Rose sat up on her bed begging her friend to catch on; "in this" she added gesturing to her current attire making in completely obvious.

"Oh" Alison stood up and rapped her robe around her avoiding Rose's mistake before stepping out on to the balcony. She had the full intention of scolding Malfoy but all thoughts of Rose and Scorpius were whisked away when she saw Albus smiling up at her. He was wearing black denims and a dark blue and black checkered shirt, opened revealing a white undershirt.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked as she smiled down at her boyfriend.

"We decided to have breakfast at the Weasley's today," Albus said before back tracking and making sure he wasn't overstepping considering they saw each other less than 7 hours before, "if that's alright with you?"

Alison smiled at his nervousness; however she never got the chance to answer.

"No!" Rose yelled from inside her room.

"Oh come on Rosie, I'll be on my best behaviour," Malfoy replied mockingly.

"No!"

"Albus, Scorpius what are you doing standing out there?" Rose's mother called from kitchen window. Although Rose couldn't see her mum, she knew she had a delighted smiled on her face. Making Rose feel sick; everyone liked Malfoy and Albus was her mothers favourite nephew.

"Oh you know just trying to convince Rose to let us stay for breakfast," Scorpius said "I'm afraid we're not having much luck but it was a pleasure to see you Mrs Weasley," he added turning on the charm, causing Rose to roll her eyes as she laid back down on her bed in a huff, knowing that her mother would cave.

"Nonsense, of course you can stay. Come in."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley."

"Thanks Aunt Hermione."

Scorpius ran around the back and though the back door, straight into the kitchen, pecking Mrs Weasley on the cheek in greeting. Albus looked up at a still smiling Alison. "I'll see you at breakfast, Mr Potter," she said in a cheeky tone. He winked at her, and she giggled as she turned around and walked back into the room to get ready.

* * *

Ron was a little surprised but pleased to see Scorpius and Al in his kitchen helping his wife sit the table. "Scorpius, Al what're doing here? Ginny given you the boot." He said with a chuckle before rapping his arms around his wife while she flipped bacon in the pan. He held her close and kissed down her neck earning him a smack.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, though she couldn't hide her giddy smile.

"What?" Ron said innocently as he retreated, sat down at the head table and began to read the Prophet with a cheeky smile gracing his lips. Albus and Scorpius shared a look and a quiet laugh as they also sat at the table. Hugo strolled into the kitchen, already showered like his father, wearing blue denims and a light maroon and white, checkered, button-through shirt. He had rolled up the sleeves so that they only reached his elbows and his messy, red hair was obviously still a little wet from his shower.

"Morning Mum," he said as he gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, dear," she said as she handed him a full plate that he knew was for his father, "sleep well?"

"Yeah," Hugo replied with a nod, as he placed the plate of food in front of his father before retrieving his own from his mother. All the boys were discussing Quidditch while they ate their breakfast when Rose and Alison emerged from upstairs. Alison was sporting a simple yellow summer dress, a beautiful smile across her lips as she glanced at Albus. Rose was wearing jeans, a light blue tank top and a deathly scowl as she gazed at Malfoy. They took the remaining seats at the table, Alison at the end of the table next to Al and Rose between her and Hugo.

"Good morning girls," Hermione said as she placed a full plate in front of Rose, "sleep well?"

"Yes, very well. Thank you Mrs Weasley." Alison said as she received her own breakfast.

"How 'bout you Rosie?" Ron asked, taking a sip of the tea that his wife had gotten him, still reading the paper.

"It was fine," she said through her teeth.

"What about this morning? I know how you love to see the rising sun from your balcony; it would have been a real sight today."

"Yes well, the view would have been amazing if it wasn't obstructed by a pigheaded asshole," Rose said with bite, glaring across the table at Malfoy.

"Aw, I don't know about that, Rosie," Scorpius said smirking as he cut his sausages. "The view I had was brilliant," he added looking up at Rose wriggling his eye brows suggestively. Ron had a confused look on his face while Rose's face turned red, either out of anger or embarrassment, no one knew. Hugo was trying hard to hide his laughs from his place next to her as Rose stood up, and walked out the back door into the backyard. However, before anyone could comment Rose silently walked back in and picked up her plate of food and walked back out the door again ignoring Scorpius and Hugo's chuckles.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, favorite or add to your alerts and follow the story. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I will try to take on board any tips you give me and fix any errors you point out.

Thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I can't take it anymore," Rose ranted at her friend and cousin as she approached them trying to steal a moment alone by under a tree by the lake. "I can't escape him. It's like he's always around." Alison rolled her eyes at her best friend antics as she stopped trying to steal a kiss and settled for cuddling up to her boyfriend. "Its bad enough I have to tolerate his presence in classes and all summer but now it's like I can't get a moment alone!"

"I know how you feel," Albus mumbled so that only Alison could hear, his arms snug around her. She lightly smacked his shoulder but not without laughing quietly.

"I mean do you know how frustrating he is," Rose continued, now pacing back and forth in front of the couple, completely unaware that she was disrupting a moment, "and now since you two are attached by the hip, I can't even see my best friend without having him pop up out of no where and annoy me."

"I am surprised it only took her a month," Alison whispered to Albus while Rose continued to pace and complain about Malfoy.

"Yeah, who'd have thought her tolerance was even that high." Albus chuckled.

"I'm shocked that leech hasn't found us already." Rose finished pacing and stood in front of the couple with her hand on her hips, her face still red with anger, puffing breathlessly as gained her composure from her rant.

"What leech?" Rose's body tensed even more at the sound of a familiar voice coming from behind her. She did not turn around but Albus swore he could hear her growling quietly. Scorpius took a bite out of his apple, chewing noisily (because he knew it annoyed Rose) as he came to stand next to Rose. "Jeez Rosie, you ought to too relax a bit," he said through his laughter as he saw her frowning eye brows and scowling lips, "and watch the steam coming out of your ears, it's not a very attractive look." Rose's head snapped to the side looking at Scorpius, her anger flaring in her eyes. Scorpius held her deathly gaze and took another bite out of his apple. Crunching away, he raised his brows challenging her to say something.

"Arghh!" Rose through her arms up in the air as she stormed off, back up to the castle, mumbling a few choice words about Malfoy.

"Try not to miss me to much Weasley," Scorpius shouted over his shoulder, through his laughter.

"Why do you always annoy her to the point where she verges on the line of insane?" Alison asked, from her position in Albus' arms.

"What, she's cute when she's angry," Scorpius admitted as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The corners of Alison's rose slightly in glee at Scorpius' confession.

"Well, you can't expect her to be cute all of the time," she said trying to hide the trace of a smile. She turned in Albus' arms, kissed his lips softly. "I better go after her."

"Yeah, I guess," he said not hiding his disappointment.

"I'm sorry"

"I know," Albus sighed, "me too," his eyes drifting Malfoy's direction. Alison understood and gave him one more kiss before leaving his arms and going after Rose.

"So the boys and I were thinking of goin' down to Hogsmeade tonight," Scorpius said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "you in?"

"Nah, mate" Albus said as he stood up and picked up his bag, "I'm going to try finish the stack of work the professors have given us." Scorpius let out a frustrated sigh, as they began walking back up to the castle.

"Let me guess, Alison is too."

"Is that a problem?"

"Argh, you are so whipped!" Albus laugh at his friend and shook his head. "You have only been together a month and you are already whipped, do you see the problem here?"

"No," Albus answered simply.

Scorpius flicked his hand and made a whipping sound in the direction of Albus.

* * *

Scorpius sat on the wooden floor in basement storage of Honeydukes, surrounded by Simon, Dan and little Tommy. Tommy was a nerdy fifth year that had help Simon and Dan with Herbology last year. He was short, even for a fifth year and the nest of brown curls on his head looked like it hadn't been detangled in weeks. The boys brought him along because Al wouldn't come and Tommy was really happy to be swinging it with the cool guys, even if he was so nervous that he was shaking. They were all cradling drinks, Firewhiskey, Brandy and Butterbeer for little Tommy. On the floor in between them were numerous sweets from the store above.

"So what are the possible pickings this year," Simon asked.

"First, I think you should sort out what going on between you and Lily," Dan said.

"And then tell Al," Scorpius finished.

"Well she's fun but I don't think it's going anywhere," Simon shrugged.

"Does she know that?" Scorpius asked bitterly.

"No, but she will," Scorpius restrained himself from strangling his dorm mate. He thought of Lily as his own sister and to here he was just mucking around with her feeling made him want to kill the guy. "Besides it's just a bit of fun, right Scorp," Simon added, throwing Scorpius' line back at him. It allowed Scorpius to see what that line sounded like coming from someone else, and only then had he realized how hurtful it could be. How many girls had he hurt saying this, they all seemed okay with it but if he knew anything about women, he knew that they hide there true feelings. Especially Rose, his thoughts keep going back to her. He could never figure out where he stood with her. Most of the time she hated him and he hated her. However, every now and then, there is a moment in either Potions or Muggle Studies when she looks at him differently. When they have to work together there are times he feels that there is something more between them, but when the class ends that's gone again and he is left waiting for it to happen again.

"Yeah, right," Scorpius mumbled a reply, sheepishly lowering his head, sipping his Firewhiskey.

"So I know Al's sisters off the table but what about his cousin?" Dan suddenly asked.

"Which one? He has a few," Simon chuckled.

"Rose." Scorpius' head snapped up, coming into the conversation again.

"Rose?" he asked in disbelief, "why would you want Rose?"

"Well I think she's pretty cool and gorgeous," Dan said with a smile. Scorpius agreed with him, she was gorgeous but he could help feel a little envious that Dan could just admit that. Dan could go and ask her out and she could say yes, but she would never say yes to him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review and let me know :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Gryffindor Common Room, 4 days until the end of 7th year._

"Yes!" Rose uttered as she fell on to the two-seater, "we are done!" Alison sat down in beside Rose while Zoe sat on the floor in front of them. "And more importantly after this summer, I won't have to see Malfoy everyday."

"I'm sure you'd miss bickering with him actually," Zoe mumbled, sharing a smile with Alison.

"I can assure you I won't!"

"Well Malfoy aside it is still going to be different now," Alison interjected.

"Yeah this is one of the last times we will be in here," Zoe agreed sadly, looking around the common room. "I mean who knows the next time we see each other it could be years and years down the track, we could all old and wrinkly."

"Well if you both marry my cousins, I'm sure we'll see each other more often then that," Rose said with a chuckle.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Louis and I just want to take things as they come," Zoe said through a bright smile. Rose noticed Alison didn't say anything to the comment she made. Alison and Albus had actually talked about things such as marriage even though they had only been together about a year. They wouldn't let anyone else know but they were very serious about each other and sharing a life together. It all just came down to timing. "Anyway, more importantly what are we going to do now?" Zoe asked.

"Get jobs or further study," Alison answered.

"Well now that Mum and Dad have finally agreed, I can go to muggle culinary school in London," Rose voiced excitedly. "Might even get my own flat closer to the city," she then added as an after thought.

"What about you Alison?" Zoe asked.

"Ahh, I've been offered a paid internship at the Prophet," she replied a little unsure. Rose noticed but thought she would ask later. "You?" Alison said looking down at Zoe.

"I have to put plans on hold for a bit, Mum really needs help at the café," Zoe replied, "but it's not like I had any plans anyway."

"Excuse me, are you Miss Garcia?" a second year asked Zoe.

"Yes"

"Professor Longbottom would like to see you."

"Okay thanks," Zoe said with a smile as the second year ran off. "Well I better go, see you at dinner?"

"Yeah sure" Rose answered. Alison gave Zoe a smiled as she got up and left through the portrait hole. Once Zoe left Rose turned to Alison, she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Ali, is everything alright?" Rose asked tenderly, "you know with you and Albus?"

"Of course, why would you ask?"

"I don't know but something's on your mind."

"It's just, I know what I want out of life and I can see it but I feel like I shouldn't be able to," Alison said and looked over at Rose, "does that make sense?"

"Ahh"

"Look it's like this; I can already see my life played out in front of me. Writing at the Prophet, married to Albus," Rose raised her eye brows in surprise but didn't interrupt, "a big house in muggle suburbia, two maybe three kids." Alison paused and blissfully smiled to herself thinking of the life she wants to lead.

"Have you talked to Albus about this?"

"Yes"

"And what did he say?"

"He wants the same thing," she answered still smiling in a daze. "Though he did say he wanted four kids, but I said he might be pushing it," Rose's jaw dropped in shock at her best friend's casual tone, "it's not like he has to carry them around for nine months." Alison finished, giggling to herself, not realizing the state of shock Rose was in.

"Ok hold on, let me get this straight. You and Albus have talked about having kids and stuff," Alison nodded, "together?" Rose clarified.

"Yes," Alison answered, now a little worried at her friend's reaction. "See this is what I mean, I am 18 and I am already talking about settling down. Is that wrong?" Rose leaned back on the couch, thinking and processing what she was just told.

"It's not wrong," she said finally breaking the silence and addressing Alison calmly. "It's just a little different," Rose finished with a comforting smile.

"Yeah, who wants to be normal anyway?" Alison said causing both of their smiles to grow on their faces before stretching into laughter.

* * *

Scorpius lay stretched out on his bed, reading one of his latest muggle car magazines, a courtesy from Ron, when Albus exited the bathroom. Albus seemed unusually quiet, but at the same time really, really happy. He seemed so chilled out about leaving Hogwarts, which was odd considering he used to stay up all night fretting about it. It had been plaguing Scorpius for days, he couldn't understand it. Dan made his way into the bathroom and Simon was already fast asleep according to the snoring coming from the other side of the room, so Scorpius took his chance.

"Hey Al, are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course," Albus said turning to face Scorpius, "why do you ask?"

"It's just…you've been…well different lately," Scorpius struggled to find words, "and I wasn't sure if it was a good different or a bad." A confused expression washed over Albus' face as he began turned down his bed. "I mean, I know how worried you have been about life after Hogwarts," Scorpius added.

"Not anymore, mate," Albus said with a smile.

"What?" Scorpius sat up and faced Albus.

"I'm not worried anymore."

"Since when?"

"Since I fell in love with Alison," Albus answered naturally. Scorpius smiled, it was a good different.

"Well that's great, I'm happy for you mate." That's when Scorpius knew Al was serious and knew he planned that someday Alison was going to be his wife.

"Thanks," Albus sat on his bed facing Scorpius, "What about you? Are you worried?"

"Nah," Scorpius replied laying back down.

"Are you still going to try working for that muggle Mechanic Garage?"

"Yeah"

"But you can't do that for the rest of you life"

"Of course I can, as long as it pays the bills right?"

"What about when you have to support a family?" Albus argued.

"A family?"

"Yeah, a wife and kids"

"That's not in the cards for me," Scorpius said hiding the small trace of sadness in his voice. He was always worried about a family; he had never had a good one growing up and didn't want to repeat his father's mistakes. Plastering a smirk on his face, he continued, "Besides I won't have time for that when I'm going to be awesome Uncle Scorp to Alison and your kids."

"Aww, I don't know about awesome," Albus said causing both to laugh wildly.

* * *

Please review, subscribe/follow or favorite :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_The night before the end of 7th year, the Slytherin boys dormitory. _

Scorpius lay awake in his bed, consumed by his thoughts. What Albus said about family, had been on Scorpius' mind for days. He never thought about wanting a family. He was afraid of not being what they needed; a real father, something that he never knew. After the war his father went through good and bad phases. Obliviously, Scorpius' mother had brought him into a good phase and then again when Scorpius was born. However, Scorpius had hardly any memories of his father being happy, in his childhood. He was hardly ever around, always choosing to stay cooped up in his office. The worst was when Scorpius came home from his first year, when he had told his parents about being friends with Albus. Scorpius' father had never shown any anger before, he had always looked sad or shameful but when Scorpius mentioned his friendship with a Potter; he saw his father's anger for the first time. He remembered his mother trying to calm his father, and thankfully she always did have that effect on him. The spiteful and hateful father that he left at sixteen was created that night, and only got worse as the years went on. Soon Scorpius found it impossible to go home. By his forth year, his was spending all of his holidays with the Potter's and Weasley's. He saw what a real family was like and didn't think he could live up to it. He meant what he said about being a good 'Uncle' to Albus' children. The Potter's and Weasley's are his family now, in everyway but officially and he was going to do his best to keep it that way.

Family wasn't the only thing on his mind. Many thoughts swirled around in his head. He was leaving Hogwarts tomorrow for the final time, never to return. It hit him as he looked around the room. Scorpius pushed the covers back, sat up and swung his legs around to the side of the bed, with a small thud they landed on the cold floor. He leaned forward, his elbows rested on his knees as he rubbed his eyes. The thoughts that made him suddenly feel so tense, were those of a fiery red flower. Rose. She had been giving him turmoil all year. He was suddenly aware of how he was feeling would change depending on what she was doing. When she was dating Dan, he couldn't stop his jealousy. He took it out on her, was completely horrible to her, not settling for his usual annoying taunts but pushing it further. Once she broke it off with Dan, he felt guilty, confused and, against his better judgment, hopeful. Scorpius still found moments when there was something different in the way she looked at him. It unsettled him, not knowing what they meant or whether he was only imagining it. He got up, grabbing his wand off the bedside table and quietly made his way over to Albus' trunk. He opened it, looking up at Albus' sleeping form to make sure he didn't wake him. It was already packed, like his but he found what he was searching for.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

The map formed on the parchment in his hands. He found Gryffindor tower but could not see her in her dorm. He searched before finding her name moving through the corridors. Scorpius didn't know what made him do it but he just had to see her, to speak to her. He grabbed his robe and flung it on, not even bothering to do it up and set off out of the dormitories, through the common room and into the corridors, following the map. They had never really been alone before and he saw this as his chance; a chance to sort out what those moments meant or whether it really was all in his head. Scorpius looked down at the map; she was heading for the library.

* * *

I know it's only short but it is purely a lead up to the next chapter. I will put up chapter 8 either later today or tomorrow. It is also short but serves the same purpose, leading into the next chapter and I promise chapter 9 will be long and worth the wait :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_The library, the night before the end of 7th year._

Rose ran her fingers along the spines of the books, in the selves. She was hit by memories of all the hours of slugging away in the library, trying to impress her parents, trying to impress everyone else. It was after hours and no one was allowed out of bed, but she couldn't help it. She was wondering around, reminiscing of all her time spent in the magical castle. The library was never the sanctuary that the kitchen was for her, but she did spend a lot of time in there over the years. It was so quiet but after the year she had had it was good to be alone. And she was alone, until she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Lumos" she said as she turned around to see Scorpius Malfoy. He too lit his wand. The first thing she noticed was he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was clad in long, cotton, pajama pants and a black, wore-out robe, he left open so she could see his defined chest and abs. His golden blonde hair, messily sticking out at odd angle, just made him look down right sexy. Rose blushed at the thought. Gaining her composure she said, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I could say the same about you." He replied, taking a couple of steps towards her before leaning on the bookshelf, so that he was only about a metre away from her. Rose didn't move, but just held his gaze. "You know," he moved a bit closer, "I am slightly disappointed," he said nodding to her outfit. Rose looked down at herself. She was covered by her own robe, the belt tied it closed. However, she knew what was under it and was glad he didn't otherwise he probably wouldn't be disappointed. Rose's heat rate increased, her breathing becoming slightly broken as she looked up to find him closer again.

"Well…believe it or not Malfoy, I don't need your approval," she whispered, trying to sound nasty, but failing miserably.

"Especially, since you got Dan's."

"Dan!" Rose snapped, before realizing where they were and lowering her voice. "Dan and I broke up ages ago, what's he got to do with anything?" Dan Parkinson had asked Rose out a couple of months after they returned to school. It last all of 3 months before they decided to break up. In the end Rose didn't really like him like that, and she couldn't kid herself any longer.

"Well, you got his approval and you gave him yours," Scorpius whispered in his rough, low voice and moved so that they were only inches apart. Rose smirked and held her ground, craning her neck to look up into his magnificent blue eyes.

"Is that jealously I hear?" Rose raised her brow questioningly and challengingly. Scorpius didn't answer, so Rose decided to continue, thinking she was only tormenting Scorpius. "Do you want my approval, Scorpius?" she said in her best sexy voice as she ran a finger slowly, teasingly down his bare chest. Her breath hitched and she stopped her teasing as he reached for the belt of her robe. He tugged at the knot and it came undone. She was surprised she didn't stop him, her own body portraying her. She closed her eyes as she felt his warm hands slid in the robe and rest at her hips. She was wearing a short summer night dress, but the thin fabric didn't stop the sensation she felt where his hands held her. Scorpius leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Even better," he said as his hot breath tickled her neck, referring to her sleep wear. His hands began to wonder up and down her sides, as he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. She couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her lips, encouraging him to continue, he moved closer to her neck, tasting her. Her hands slid over his abdomen and up to his chest, taking pleasure in his muscular physique.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered suddenly in between a moan. He pulled back slightly and she opened her eyes and stared into his. Passion and desire could be seen in both of their eyes. However, there was also fear, confusion and amazingly hope. Scorpius didn't answer but his eyes flashed towards her lips briefly, before settling on her brown eyes. He leaned down slowly, inching closer towards his target. Their lips were about to touch, when the sound of a cat meowing made them stop and turn in search of the noise. On the floor beside them was Mrs Norris II, Filch's cat. They ran.

* * *

Let me know what you think and feel free to make suggestions :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_The Burrow, 9 days after leaving Hogwarts._

It was a scorching hot summer day, and everyone had somewhere to be or something to do. So, surprisingly the house well relatively quiet, that was until you opened a window. Outside, Roxanne and her friend Ruby were experimenting with some new products for her dad's shop, Hugo and his best mate Lysander Scamander decided today would be a great day to have the rest of their mates over for a very loud game of quidditch and to top it off Scorpius had been working on his motorbike all morning. Scorpius had made some new parts and was trying to get it to run. Every now and then, he would try and start it up, making a lot noise.

Rose was helping her grandmother in the kitchen, making some homemade lemonade. She was squeezing some more lemons when she was startled again by another rumble of Scorpius' motorbike.

"Arghh, can't he do that some place else!" Rose snapped. Her grandmother just laughed.

"And deny us that lovely view," Victoire, Rose's older cousin, said as she entered the kitchen, "no thanks, I think he should stay exactly where he is." She was looking out the window with a cheeky smile admiring Scorpius from a far.

"Says the woman getting married in less than a month," Rose chuckled, looking down while she squeezed a lemon.

"Come on Rose, whether you think he's a prick or not, you can't deny that he has a gorgeous body," Victoire said looking back at Rose. Rose looked up at her blonde cousin, moving around the kitchen to grab the sugar. Victoire raised a challenging brow and smirked. Rose couldn't help but remember the night before they left Hogwarts, how smooth and toned he was. A blush rose in her cheeks, giving Victoire her desired reaction. Victoire just laughed at Rose, grabbing a juice before heading back up the stairs. Rose shouldn't be thinking about that night, they had both come to a silent agreement that it should be forgotten completely.

For the first time, Rose actually looked at Scorpius and he was making forgetting very difficult. He again wasn't wearing a shirt and because of the summer heat, he was covered in sweat and grease. He looked like one of those models that were oiled down to make their muscles pop only Scorpius' were natural oils. He had a concentrating look upon his face, focusing hard on the task at hand. As his arms worked, Rose could see his muscles moving. He stood up and wiped his grease covered hands with a rag, moving around to the other side of the bike, his back to her. She got a good look at his back muscles flexing as he repeated the same action. Her breath hitched as he knelt down, his jeans slipping further down, revealing the top of his underwear.

Molly Weasley turned around to see her granddaughter, Rose, mouth slightly open, craning her neck to get a better look out the window, while she poured a sugar into an already overflowing measuring cup.

"Um, excuse me Rose?"

"Mmm," Rose mumbled, not taking her eyes off the boy outside.

"Do you think that's enough sugar," she said smirking.

"Huh?" Rose finally turning to look at her grandmother, a little confused. Molly just nodded to the pile of sugar on the table, causing Rose to look down. "Oh shit," she said as scrambled to clean up her mess, face flushed and red with embarrassment.

* * *

Away from prying eyes, Alison and Albus sat on the edge of a small wooden jetty, feet dipped into the cool water of the Weasley's miniature lake. Albus was sporting a white singlet and a distracting pair of bright green board shorts while Alison wore a red two piece, leaving little room for imagination. She laid back, her head resting on a rolled up towel, allowing her skin to soaking up the sun, sunglasses shading her eyes. Stealing a quiet moment alone like this, since they left Hogwarts has been difficult. Between their graduation party and Victoire and Teddy's wedding plans, they hardly had anytime alone together. So they sat there in a comfortable silence, enjoying the quiet. However, the roar of Malfoy's engine could still be heard from their quiet place.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Rose and her grandmother cleaned up the sugar and had just finished the final touches on the lemonade. Rose whipped out her wand and performed a cooling charm on it so that it was refreshingly cold straight away. Rose poured her and her grandmother a glass. Taking a sip, she sighed as the cool liquid ran down her throat refreshingly.

"That's just what you need on a day like this," Rose said smiling at her grandmother, Molly nodding in agreement.

"How about, I call all the others in and you can take this out to Scorpius," Molly said as she poured a new glass and handed it to Rose, smiling brightly. Rose's previous smile fell.

"Oh Gran, I'm sure if he wants some he'll come in," Rose said hopefully dismissing the idea from her Gran's mind.

"You and I both know, he won't leave his precious bike for at least another couple of hours." Rose bit her lip, looking out the window again, unsure. True to her word, Molly called all of her other grandchildren in for some fruit and fresh lemonade, while pushing Rose out the door.

* * *

Scorpius looked up as all the other kids ran inside and smiled as he saw Rose walking towards him with a glass in her hand. She was wearing short denims, giving him another look at her long, creamy legs, coupled with a blue, causal cotton shirt over a white tank top. Her wavy locks were rapped up in a bun and off her neck.

"Er… Hi," Rose said as she stood opposite him, the bike in between them. Scorpius smirked at her awkwardness.

"Hello," he said with a nod, wiping the grease off his hands with a rag. Rose blushed as she watched a single drop of sweat run down his torso. She quickly diverted her stare to the ground.

"Ahh, this is for you," she said slightly raising the glass of cool lemonade. Scorpius moved around the bike and stood in front of her.

"Thank you," he said as he took the glass.

"Welcome," she replied still not meeting his gaze. Scorpius lifted the glass to his lips and began to drink. He closed his eyes as the liquid ran down his throat, quenching his thirst. He couldn't stop. Rose took the opportunity to look up, watching him scull the drink hungrily. However, she got distracted again by the sweat running down his neck and over his chiseled chest as he leant back slightly. Rose quickly shifted her eyes back down to the ground when she realized he was finish, but he caught her.

"Are you ok, Weasley?" he asked in a mock concerned voice but with a smirk dominating his expression. "Is the heat getting to you?" he added, leaning back against his bike.

"No," she mumbled, "Where's Al and Alison?" she added distractingly. He chuckled at her attempt but answered anyway.

"At the lake," he said putting the glass down.

"Oh, I bet it's nice down there," she said turning her head in that direction.

"Mmm," Scorpius murmured as he watched her as she entered her own little world. She bit down lightly on her lip as she thought about the cool water. Driving him crazy, as he thought about the last time he watched her lips that closely. The night they don't talk about. Suddenly, a light bulb went off inside his head, bringing him back to the present. "Well, you definitely look like you could use a cool down," he said smiling cheekily.

"What?" Rose turned back confused.

"You look really hot," he said naturally, taking a step towards her. Rose raised a questioning eye brow, trying to figure him out. The smile grew broad on his face. In one swift move, he scooped her up in his arms and ran, laughing at her struggles.

"Malfoy let me go!" she screamed, struggling against his strong arms.

"Never," he said through his laughter as he ran in the direction of the lake.

* * *

Alison watched Albus closely, a little worried. He appeared to be deep in thought, looking out across the peaceful water as he swung his legs, disturbing the peace around his feet.

"Sweetheart," she said, her voice thick with concern, as she stroked his lower back, "are you okay?" Albus sighed serenely before turning around and looking down at his girlfriend with a blissful smile.

"Baby, I couldn't be happier," he said delightfully as he watched her smile back at him. He laid down next to her, supporting his weight with his elbow while his other hand came to rest on her opposite hip. She pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and enabling the lovers to gaze directly into each other eyes. His thumb tenderly drew circles on her hip, caressing the skin softly. "You're so beautiful," he whispered with such sincerity, it nearly brought tears to her eyes. She leaned up and he leaned down. Their lips met in the middle, as they shared a kiss filled with a deep love. They came apart slowly and gazing at each other deeply.

"I love you." She barely registered what he said. She had heard it him say it before but this time seemed different. He was genuine, that she was sure of but he also seemed nervous about something. However, this did not stop the smile that took over her features. She brought her left hand up, caressing his cheek as she gave him another kiss.

"I love you too," she said honestly, after she pulled back, her hand still rested against his cheek.

"Will you do me a favor?" he asked seriously.

"Anything," she replied, as she continued to caress his cheek, wondering where this was going. She couldn't stop the small voice in the back of her head telling her he wants to take a break or break up with her all together; even though she knows he loves her. She loves him and even though their lives were about change she didn't want to lose him. Albus turned his head and kissed her palm before taking it in his. He placed something cold and small in the palm of her hand, closing her fingers around it, never taking his eyes of hers.

"Wear this for me," he said simply. She looked at him, he did seem nervous again but at the same time confident. Her eyes would not leave his even after he let go of her hand. They both gradually sat up as she looked down at her closed hand. Trying to steady her breathing, she slowly opened her hand to reveal a small sliver ring. Alison's other hand flew to her mouth to try and hide her gasp.

"Think of it as a promise," Albus said calmly as she stared at the ring with glassy eyes. The ring was simple, understated yet stunningly beautiful. It seemed to loop back on it self holding three tiny diamonds in the centre. Albus picked up the ring and turned Alison's hand over. He held it in front of her hand, positioned to slide on her ring finger. Alison saw the engraving on the inside of the sliver band. It read, _'A Promise of Forever'_.

"My father gave this to my mother before she went back to finish her 7th year, after the war," he said drawing her eyes to lock with his. "He gave it to her as a promise of a life together," Albus smiled, "A promise of eternal love, of a home and a family," Albus looked down and began to slide the ring onto her finger. "A promise of forever," he finished as the ring sat snug on Alison's ring finger. A tear escaped, running down Alison's cheek. They both looked back up into each other eyes, Albus' filled with love, Alison's with tears. Simultaneously they leaned in, sealing the promise with a kiss.

The kiss didn't last long as the quiet was yet again interrupted but this time by someone screaming. They came apart to see Scorpius running with Rose in his arms, down the jetty.

"No! Malfoy, don't you dare! Nooooo!"

"Watch out!" yelled Scorpius over Rose's protests, heading straight for them and the water. Albus grabbed Alison and pulled her across him onto his side before shielding her as Scorpius jumped into the water, Rose still in his arms. Water splashed up onto the two still left on the jetty, mostly Albus as he was shielding Alison.

"Scorp!" Albus yelled at his best friend as he and Rose resurfaced.

"What? Rosie needed a cool down."

"Arhh, I'm gonna kill you!" Rose said as she dived across the water at Malfoy, pushing him down beneath the water, trying to drown him. Underwater, Scorpius grabbed Rose's foot and pulled it out from under her causing her to be dunked back in the water again. Scorpius and Rose continued to wrestle while Albus and Alison just laughed. Alison turned to Albus as he laughed a Rose getting dunked again.

"Thank you," she said, getting his attention.

"Huh?" he said not hearing her over the commotion behind them.

"I said, thank you," she said sincerely, with a loving smile.

"My pleasure," he muttered as he leaned in and kiss her again.

* * *

"Awww," Rose cooed. Albus and Alison came apart to find Rose and Scorpius had stop to watch them. Scorpius piggy-backing Rose walked to the edge of the lake that over time was used as an easy exit.

"We'll give you love birds some privacy," he said sheepishly as he walked up the bank and out of the water, Rose's arms rapped around his neck. He supported Rose's legs that were rapped around his waist and she rested her cheek against his temple as he continued to carry her in the direction of the house. Scorpius reveled in the fact that he could touch her and more so that she let him. Rose could not help but feel safe in his arms, as she felt his soothing caress where he gripped her legs and unconsciously held him even more tightly. As Rose caught sight of the Burrow from her perch, it gave her a sense of reality. She shouldn't feel safe in Malfoy's arms because everyone knew that Malfoy doesn't keep his arms around a person for long. He's the love them and leave them type, searching for lust. Were she is searching for love, preferably a long-lasting love. Panicking, she released him from her hold and jumped down off his back despite his protests.

"Thank you, but I am capable of walking on my own," she said sternly as she set off on foot in front of him. Scorpius was confused, he thought that she didn't mind especially since he heard her sigh and felt her nuzzled up to him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked seriously as he caught up with her, not hiding his obvious confusion.

"That depends on if you find throwing a fully clothed person into freezing cold water," she said rounding on him, putting on her best scowl, "against their will I might add," poking his still bare chest, "wrong!"

"What? I thought we were just having a bit of fun," he replied, trying to hide his hurt, "besides you were enjoying it."

"Don't pretend like you know what I'm feeling!" she yelled at him, causing him to take a step back slightly. Rose was surprised when he didn't retort, and only stared back at her. She dropped his gaze to avoid seeing the hurt in his eyes. "Just leave me alone," she uttered as she turned around, leaving the only thing for Scorpius to do is watch her walk away from him.

* * *

A longer chapter this time and its a bit sappy but I enjoyed writing it. Its my favorite so far, a lot happens it this chapter. Please let me know what you think :) Follow the story to see where it goes. Please feel free to make suggestions etc about what you want to see happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Rose had successfully avoided Scorpius, over the last two weeks, since the lake incident. She had gone back to staying at her parents' house, in her own room, claiming that it was an easier base for her apartment hunting in London and she had to pack up all her stuff anyway. That's not to say that he made it easy. Often, Scorpius would be over to chat with Ron or help her mother out in the garden. Not that this was completely unusual, because even when Rose was staying at the Burrow, Scorpius would still drop in to see her parents. However this time it was different, she knew that he had never came over this much. It seemed like everyday he was there. She had to stay in her room for hours, or go shopping for supplies to avoid him and more recently Victoire's Bachelorette Party provided a great chance to leave the house.

* * *

Scorpius had arrived at Rose's house just after dinner. He was there to help install an awesome, new, wizard technology that Ron had got. Whoever invented it was a genius in both Ron's and Scorpius' eyes. It was 5 wizarding channels that could be added to your muggle TV and more importantly 3 were quidditch channels. They had found a way to broadcast quidditch into your own home. However as Scorpius fiddled with the box hook up and his Charms text book, he couldn't help but wonder if he might be lucky to see Rose tonight. He hated this girl for doing this to him, it's like she is trying to kill him by avoiding him. He understands that Rose doesn't feel anything for him but all he wants to do is see her. See her, so he can set things straight so that they are no longer awkward around each other. That's what he kept telling himself anyway. Nevertheless Rose was no where to be seen. Apparently, she was out for a girl's night. So he thought he should try and get her when she came home, besides Scorpius really enjoyed playing chess with Ron.

* * *

It was late, she was a little tipsy and it was unsafe for her to disapparate from the club, so Rose caught the knight bus home. As she stumbled through the front door of her childhood home she was surprised by how well she knew the house in the dark, avoiding the umbrella stand and Hugo and Ron's mound of shoes by the door. As she walked past the lounge, on her way upstairs, she was distracted by a figure lying on the couch. Rose immediately thought that her father couldn't hold his tongue again and her mother had sent him down here for the night, she did not think that Scorpius would still be there. So as she walked around the couch so that she could give her father a kiss goodnight, she gasped as she saw blonde hair shining in the moonlight.

Scorpius was stretched out on the couch; with both his left arm and his left, denim cover leg, hanging over the edge. His right hand had pushed his blue t-shirt up a bit, again showing off his hard abs, resting just below his chest. As Rose stood there admiring him, he rolled his head, now facing out from the couch, so she could get a better look at his face. He looked so peaceful and boyish yet his chiseled jaw covered in a shadow of stubble gave him an attractive, rugged quality that confirmed he was definitely a man. Rose was snapped back to reality from her thoughts by him making a noise that sounded like a moan. She got the throw rug from her mothers arm chair and unfolded it. He started mumbling half words that she couldn't understand when she laid the blanket over his sleeping form. She moved to pull it up further to cover his top half when he finally said something understandable.

"Ro-ose," he muttered softly. She checked to see if she had been caught out or if he was still asleep. Thankfully it was the latter. Then it hit her, he was saying her name in his sleep, as if she was special. He said it again and snuggled into the blanket. Rose didn't know what came over her but before she could stop herself, she leaned down and placed a soft lingering kiss on his forehead.

"Rose," he mumbled a final time, as she pulled away and retreated, up the stairs, to her bedroom.

* * *

Scorpius awoke to find himself lying on the couch, in Ron and Hermione Weasley's living room. He remembered falling asleep there the night before. What he didn't remember was getting the blanket that was draped over his body. He thought Mrs Weasley must have put it on him in the middle of the night to keep him warm. She was always really nice to him. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head, yawning and running his hands over his face, through his messy hair before looking up at the clock that hung on the wall. It was a Saturday and he knew Mr and Mrs Weasley wouldn't be up at six. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he ambled over to the downstairs toilet. When he came out he could hear movement above him. '_Rose'_, he thought. Scorpius knew that he had to talk to her; and assure her that if she wanted him too he would just forget what had happened in the library and at the Burrow and they could go back to the way things were before. Rose would never let him in her room, so how was he going to talk to her. Scorpius then thought he could talk to her at the rehearsal dinner tonight or the Wedding tomorrow. He soon had doubts in that idea. Seeing Rose dressed in a flowing gown was not going to make it easier for him. The sun shinning brightly into his eyes through the windows, told him how he could see her. He folded the blanket and placed it on the couch, writing a quick thank you note to Mrs Weasley, before exiting via the back door.

* * *

I have a bit of writers block and struggled with some parts of this chapter, so that is why it has been a bit of a longer wait. I am sorry to say that the time between update may be a bit longer then they were at the start as uni is starting up again but I will definitely try and update every week :) I hope you like this chapter and please feel free to make suggestions. Please review, follow or fav :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Rose was up at five, despite only getting in late. Now, sitting in the corner of her balcony, looking out at the still rising sun. Snug in a large blanket, she sat peacefully listening to the quiet but wonderful world around her. This quiet also gave Rose time to think, though today she'd rather it not. However, when was life ever that kind? She had so many important things on her mind, like being a bridesmaid, finding a job, moving out and culinary school. Nevertheless, even with so many important thoughts Scorpius still managed to cloud her mind. _'Even when he's not here he's annoying me'_, Rose thought. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind, trying calming herself and clear her mind.

* * *

As soon as Scorpius reached the side of the house, he saw her. Rose was sitting in the corner of her balcony with bent knees, covered in a large blanket that she held up to her neck as though it was a comfort, facing him. Her eyes closed as she drew in deep but even breaths. She looked pleasantly beautiful, and he stood there admiring her. The way her fiery red, wavy locks framed her face, the way she rocked slightly from side to side with the wind, brought a fond smile to his lips. He knew she would probably leave if he called out to her. So he steadied his nerves, found his normal charming, but annoying to Rose, persona and disapparated.

* * *

Rose heard a pop and opened her eyes. She jumped and let out a little squeal when she saw none other than Scorpius Malfoy standing over her.

"Well, good morning to you too," he said with a small chuckle. Still a bit shocked, Rose went into defensive mode.

"What are you doing here?" she spat, standing up, rapping the blanket closely around her shoulders. The blanket was long either to cover her whole body from him. "Leave!" she hissed without giving him a chance to speak.

"Look," he started firmly, so that she didn't cut across him. "I promise I will leave, if you promise to let me talk and do me a little favor."

"Well, that's not a fair deal because you get two and I only get one promise," she said it so seriously, that it he couldn't help but smile at her competitiveness.

"Okay fine, I'll owe you a favor." Rose looked nervous as she thought it over, not making eye contact with him.

"Talk," Rose said stiffly. Scorpius laughed a little not thinking she would give in that easy.

"What no time limit or anything," Scorpius teased.

"Would you like one?" Rose bit back. Scorpius still laughed and was pleased to see that the corners of her lips were holding back her radiant smile he knew was there.

"Alright, I want to apologize if I made you uncomfortable in any way. I know I have annoyed and angered you in the past," Rose scoffed, but Scorpius ignored her and continued, "and for that I also apologize." Rose shifted nervously, trying to not give in to him. He took a breath and prepared for the hard part. "If want me to forget what happened in the library or at the Burrow than I will." He stopped to give her a chance to say something. To tell him what she wanted. The problem was Rose didn't know what she wanted. Her gaze shifted as did her feet, nervously. When she didn't answer, he assumed that was a yes to his offer. "I don't want it to be awkward to between us, and I know you don't consider me a friend, but if we could agree to act a little civil for Al's and Alison's sake, then I think all our lives would be easier," he said, unable to conceal the bitterness in his voice.

Rose couldn't look him in the eyes. He was right, she didn't really think of him as a friend but she didn't hate him all the time. In fact now that she thought about it, Rose realized that they had actually come a long way since first year. She didn't loathe him, now he just found him frustrating. She was so confused, he had said, _'If she wanted'_, yet he was practically making the decision for her. Rose nodded in agreement, still refusing to look at him, but accepting of what she thought he wanted. However, she thought of how he only had two moments to forget, she had three. Last night still troubled her, she didn't know what made her act the way she did, like she cared for him. Rose had just put it down to her being tipsy.

"Good," Scorpius said, nodding in return. He slid his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and awkwardly rocked back on his heels. "So," Scorpius looked into Rose's room, "Have you found a place, yet?" Rose nodded. "When are you moving in?"

"Virtually the day after the wedding," Rose said clearly, now finding her voice and her composure. She had steeled herself and was not going to be effected by him any longer.

"So soon," he stated, a little surprised. Rose looked over into her room. It looked so different. Boxes of her things cluttered the room, but there were still things left, things that are not needed now but were once treasured. She couldn't help the feeling that rushed through her. She felt a little sentimental about the whole thing, sad even, but the trace of fear is what really got to her. Scorpius noticed.

"You know, its tough moving out, but it's okay to be scared," he said supportively.

"I'm not scared," she replied firmly, worried at how easily he could read her.

"You can't fool me, I've been through it." Rose had almost forgotten that he had moved out of his parent's house at sixteen. He had a trust that he received on his 17th birthday, but other than that he had been working in the summers or fixing and selling things for money. "Of course, not quite under the same circumstances, but I've know what you're going through." Her eyes found his. There was trace of sadness in them that he tried to cover up. Rose never knew the full story of what went down between Scorpius and his parents, she was curious. He took at step towards her. "It's okay to be scared because it keeps you on your toes," he said to her with an infectious smile gracing his features, "and you can always drop off your dirty laundry if it gets a bit much." She couldn't help but laugh along with him. However when their laughter died, she saw him looking out at the view of the sun rising, deep in thought. She knew he never has that same luxury.

"Scorpius, what happened between you and your parents?" Rose asked deciding to just go for it. She saw the hurt in his eyes before he steeled his emotions, putting his mask back on and turning to face her.

"Now, now Rosie Posie, I said be civil," he said putting on his cocky voice and signature smirk again, "don't be going all buddy, buddy on me." Rose just watched him laugh the question off. He was right; it was his business, so she didn't push the issue. Instead she adopted his casual, playful manner and changed the subject.

"So now that we have cleared that up, what was the favor I promised you?"

"Ahh, yes that," he said mischievously. Rose didn't like his tone.

"Wait! I am going to need a Bat-Bogey hex?" she warned. Scorpius chuckled nervously. He had previously thought of seeing if he could steal a kiss but now that Bat-Bogey hex's are involved he decide it was better not to.

"No, I just…I just wondered if you could…" he stuttered, looking around to see what he could get her to do. "If you could get rid of this itch on my back, it's been annoying me since I woke up," he said turning around. Rose laughed.

"Are you serious?" she questioned, not believing him, a smirk on her face. He looked back at her over his shoulder with a charming smile, before changing his expression to one of mocking seriousness.

"As serious as a killing curse," he replied. She just laughed again, but stepped forward.

"Okay, so where is this itch," she asked, still giggling slightly.

"Ahh, around here," Scorpius was pointing to a spot on his back. Rose reached forward and scratched his back.

"Is that better," Rose asked, still giggling. She heard Scorpius sigh, as she raked her nails down his back.

"Yep," he said turning around and facing her. Rose had a bright smile on her face after all of her laughing and this brought a smile to Scorpius'. "Well, I guess I will see you at the rehearsal dinner tonight?" he asked, smirking as he looked down her body.

"Sure," Rose replied, but noticed his expression and followed his gaze. The blanket that she'd been clinging to had slipped open revealing her long creamy legs poking out of a similar short night dress that she had worn the night in the library. Rose gasped and quickly pulled it closed at again. Scorpius chuckled at her reaction and at the blush that spread across her face, before disapparating.

* * *

Hermione Weasley woke with the familiar yet blissful and safe feeling of having her husband's arms wrapped around her. She smiled and rolled over to face his still sleeping form. She lay there for a while simply gazing upon his face, affectionately. The light of the digital alarm clock behind on the bedside table behind him caught her eye. It read 9:00am. She had forgotten about her guest, not to mention her daughter. She didn't even know if Rose had made it home okay. Now fully awake and a little worried, she carefully detangled herself from her husband and slipped out of bed. She wrapped her dressing gown around her and tied it as she made her way towards Rose's bedroom. However, on her way pass the bathroom, she heard the shower going. Hermione, now relieved to know her daughter was home safe, she made her way downstairs. As Hermione entered the living room, she saw that Scorpius had finished work on the TV and everything was put away nicely. When she reached the lounge, she noticed the folded blanket and note sitting there. Picking up the note, reading it as she sat down on the lounge. It was indeed from Scorpius, nothing out of the ordinary except one thing he mentioned. _'Thanks for putting the blanket on me last night; it definitely wouldn't help to catch a cold before the Wedding'_. She didn't put a blanket over him last night; in fact last night was one of the rare nights in which she slept all the way through. She was sure Ron wouldn't think of something like that if he had woken up and she was pretty sure he hadn't. Hermione smiled as it dawned on her that Rose was the only other person in the house. So maybe she was right in suspecting that even though they fight, her daughter does care for Scorpius. _'This will be my little secret'_, she thought as she went back upstairs to cuddle with her husband.

* * *

As you can see I am still struggling with a bit of writers block, but I still hope you enjoy the chapter. No, they are still being idiots and not dealing with their feelings. Do you want to see more of Albus and Alison? Let me know what you think about them.

The next chapter will be up, in no more than a week. Promise!

Please review, follow or favorite :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Rose stood looking out the window, consumed by her thoughts, tucked away in the safety of her room at the Burrow. The bride was downstairs, fretting about the location of her sister, her maid of honor. Dominique had not arrived last night for the rehearsal dinner, like she had planed, saying that she had some last minute stuff come up at work. However, Dom had ensured Victoire that she would be at the wedding, no matter what. The wedding started in 2hrs and Dominique was nowhere to be seen. Victoire and her bridesmaids, her cousin Molly and Victoire's friends from school Emily and Tiffany, were supposed to be getting ready. However, with the bride in this state, that was not an option.

Rose had given up and retreated to her room to get ready, as she was already distracted and stressed enough. She was already in her dress. It was a simple, strapless dress that reached her knees; in an elegant blue colour, made of silky satin material that flowed delightfully over her body, making her feel more beautiful then she had before. However, Rose could not focus on any of that because she had finally realized that she was officially moving out the next day.

Rose had everything finalized and packed to move into her new flat but she has never felt so nervous in her whole life.

Last night at the rehearsal dinner, Rose watched her family more closely then ever before. They were loud and obnoxious at times but they were also kind and loving. She was suddenly swept away by memories of childhood Christmas', of bedtime stories and family camp outs in the living room by the fire.

Rose sat down in front of the dressing table, but continued to gaze out the window. Her family was not the only thing on her mind. From the window she could see Scorpius and Albus helping her father and Uncle put up the huge tent for the wedding in the backyard. Rose remembered last night, walking into the lovely restaurant for the rehearsal dinner, feeling happy and peaceful. Unfortunately that feeling didn't last. It only took twenty minutes for Rose and Scorpius to get back to their normal ways. The agreement to be civil was still there but they couldn't help but bicker. However, there was hardly any hate behind their comments, it seemed mostly playful. This unnerved Rose, slightly. She had previously, after much thought, come to the conclusion that she doesn't hate him and even though he frustrates her, she does enjoy his company. However, Scorpius Malfoy could be very hard to read. Sometimes it felt like he was flirting with her and others it didn't. She could not tell how he really felt; whether he enjoyed her company too or whether he just enjoyed provoking her.

Rose turned around in her chair, to face the large mirror at the head of the dresser. She just sat there; her reflection staring back her, thoughts of Scorpius and leaving her family swirling around inside her head. Rose's reflection was soon accompanied by another. Her mother, Hermione Weasley, stood behind her. She placed her hands comfortingly on her daughter's shoulders. Rose smiled up at her mother's reflection in the mirror, which Hermione returned.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart."

"Thanks Mum," Rose just locked eyes with her mother in the mirror. From her knowing expression, Rose knew straight away that her mother knew what was going on inside her head. However she didn't comment on it. Hermione reached for the hair brush on the dresser.

"Would you like some help?" Rose simply nodded and Hermione began to run the brush softly through Rose's wavy red hair.

"Mum, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Sweetheart." Rose did not want to discuss her feeling about Scorpius with her mother, so she decided to try and hope for some reassurances about her feelings towards leaving home.

"When you moved out did you feel like everything was changing and you couldn't figure out if it was for better or for worse. Like your leaving everything that is important to you?" Rose uttered with a voice of mixed emotions.

"Sort of," Hermione sighed. "However, when I officially left home, I was moving in with your father," Rose's jaw dropped slightly, "it is a little different, honey."

"So you didn't leave home until you were married?"

"Oh, no honey," Hermione chuckled at her daughter's innocence, "I lived with you father almost a year before he even proposed. We had our own flat and everything." Rose smiled at her mother's happy expression. Her parents are really happy, and it surprised her that she didn't know much about their lives before they became her parents, apart from the obvious of course, saving the world and what not. I guess she had never really asked. She knew that they went to Hogwarts together, saved the world, best friends with her Uncle Harry and were famous for their bickering but she didn't really know much about how they fell in love or how it lasted.

"Mum, how did you know you loved Dad?" Hermione gave Rose an odd look through the mirror. "You know, that he was the one?" Rose clarified.

"Why do you ask, dear?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Just curious," Rose avoided her gaze. "I mean I know from Uncle Harry that you used to have a lot of fights."

"Uh huh," Hermione began twisting Rose's hair and securing it in an up do, "we still do," she said reaching for some pins. Rose looked at her, confused. Hermione caught her daughters look and a cheeky grin found its self on her face before adding, "How we resolve them is just different now."

"Arrhh, Mum!" Rose said with a disgusted look on her face, "I don't need to hear that!" Hermione just laughed at her daughter. "But seriously," Rose continued after a while, "how did you get from years of fighting to years of marriage?"

"Who said there not the same thing?"

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of the expression, 'you fight like an old married couple'?" Hermione said mockingly.

"But there must have been a change somewhere in between."

"Yes, there were many." Rose looked confused again. So Hermione explained. "Across the many years, when we were just friends, he started to be quite protective of me," an adoring smile played across her lips as she began to list. "Then, there were the awkward yet heart racing moments when we were alone, the way he could make me laugh like no else could, and the jealousy we both felt when others came into the picture." Hermione sighed, thinking about all the moments with her husband, good and bad. "Not to mention, he grew strappingly handsome as he got older." Rose watched her mother as she seemed to go some place else.

Rose couldn't help but do the same. She thought of Scorpius, and how much he had changed over the years; remembering, against her better judgment, the moments that she had sworn to forget. The feel of his chiseled chest and torso under her fingers, the way his muscles moved as he worked on his bike. "Most importantly," Hermione said bring her back, addressing Rose seriously, not noticing her dazed expression. "He cares about me and I care about him, even if we annoyed each other most of the time. It was because those feelings were strong and mutual that we could make that final change." Rose nodded, still feeling flustered from her previous thoughts. Hermione turned her around and pulled her up from the chair and took a hold of Roses hands. "But those changes that I listed didn't happen all at once, they took time." Rose nodded. Hermione noticed her daughter felt this talk was getting bit awkward and quickly related it back to Rose's original question. "Just like all changes in life, Rose, they take time. And once life changes, we have to adapt." Hermione smiled at her daughter encouragingly, "I promise you, no matter how hard it maybe initially, in time, it will get better." Rose returned the smile and stepped forward into her mother's safe and comforting embrace.

* * *

I just felt like it needed a mother daughter moment :) I know that in the previous chapter, it said Rose was going to be a bridesmaid but i have change my mind. Mostly because I don't think I am up for writing many the many wedding details. However, soon there will be some time skips and I will tackle Albus and Alison's wedding, in which Rose would definitely feature.

The chapters to come are going to be good :) so stay with me.

Please review, follow and fav :)


	13. Chapter 13

_First, I would just like to thank all my followers and the all the readers that have reviewed my story. I love hearing what you all have to say, so thank you. I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

_One hour before the Wedding_

In his room, on the level above, Albus was getting ready. He should have been ready at least half an hour ago, with the rest of the groomsmen but he had been outside helping set up. From the window you could see the first guest arriving. He turned to the mirror as he struggled with the burgundy bow tie. The click of the closed door alerted him and he turned his head to see Alison entering the room. His jaw drop slightly. Alison was wearing a similar dress to Rose; only hers was violet and was accompanied with a black sash tied around the mid section. Her hair flowed down her back but was pinned back around her face. She giggled at his reaction and his horrible effort at the tie.

"Wow, you look… amazing," Albus said with a sigh, as Alison approached him. She smiled at the complement.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself," Alison replied, blushing. Albus beamed at her, he always like how he could make her blush. "Would you like some help?" she asked, nodding to the bow tie.

"Ahh yeah, thanks." He dropped his hands to his side as Alison reached up and undid his attempt to start again. Alison noticed Albus was nervous. He was breathing a little heavier and fidgeting.

"You have nothing to be nervous about, you look great, you'll be brilliant," she said reassuringly. Albus looked down at her adoringly as her hands worked on his bow tie. He caught sight of the ring on her finger as she finished.

"You know, I am so lucky to have you," he said, resting his hands on her waist as she fixed his collar. Alison smiled, smoothing out his black shirt around his shoulders before sliding them up around his neck. He pulled her close.

"I know who else would help you with your bow tie?" she said with a mocking tone. Albus chuckled. Alison could feel the rumble in his chest as she stole his lips for a kiss. Albus returned it as he ran his hands up and down her body.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips as she pulled back, leaning against his forehead.

"Dido," she said before giving him another kiss.

* * *

In the living room, Scorpius could see the first of the guests arriving. He walked around the room as he tied his black tie, looking upon all the family photos. He somehow found himself staring at one in particular. It was of a 13 year old Rose as she held the family cat, Crookshanks. A large bright smile occupied her features, as she cuddled into him before lifting him up to look at his face. It reminded him of another memory that they had both agreed to forget.

* * *

_Scorpius was walking up to class straight from the common room. The boys had thought it would be a little payback not to wake me after his big night out with a 5th year. They were just jealous because Scorpius, a forth year, had managed to get some snogging time in with the very popular and pretty, Slytherin Prefect, Claudia Harvey. He had missed breakfast and was late for class. Most corridors were deserted at this time, so he didn't expect to run into anyone or for anyone to run into him. However, as he turned the corner, he was knocked straight of his feet as someone slammed into him. _

"_Argggh" he groaned, "Bloody hell." He made it to his feet in enough time to realize it was Rose Weasley who had ran into him. "Weasley, what the hell is wrong with you!" he snapped as he bent down to help her with the pile of books and papers she had dropped. All he heard from her was a sob. At this point he looked up from the books and actually looked at her. She was a mess. He only caught glimpses of her face because her hair was mostly shielding it but he could see she was crying and had been for a while. He immediately regretted his tone. As she stood, with her books she tired to get the ones he was holding in his hands. However, he just grabbed the ones she held and tucked them under his arm. "Rose, what's happened?" he asked sincerely. After there was no reply, he lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "Rose, what's wrong?" he asked, staring deeply into her watery brown eyes, searching for the reason. She stared back, wondering why he was being so nice to her. He used his thumb to gently wipe another tear that had escaped and was running down her cheek. He continued to caress her cheek, not wanting to pull away as they gazed into each others eyes. Scorpius could see the realization, of what was going on, in her eyes. She took a step back from him. _

"_Can I have my stuff back…please," she mumbled, not meeting his gaze. _

"_Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"_

"_No"_

"_Then no" _

_Her eyes snapped to lock on his. He could see a part of her old self come back; the anger that he was so used to seeing flashing in her eyes. Then suddenly it was gone._

"_I don't have the energy to fight you Malfoy," she said sounding defeated. He had never seen her this way, this vulnerable._

"_So don't," he said in a matter of fact tone. He stepped forward, wrapped an arm around her and guided her towards an empty classroom. "Come on, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you," he added reassuringly, when she tensed at his touch. _

_Once inside the classroom, Scorpius locked the door and sound proofed the room with a couple flicks of his wand. Rose stood numbly by the door while Scorpius placed her stuff on one of the desks. He turned to face her; she was still looking numbly at the ground, tears slightly running down her cheeks. Slowly he made his way across the room to her, hesitantly. When he was in reach of her he stopped, not really sure what to do, how to comfort her. Then, before Scorpius could react, Rose crashed into him. Her arms hugging him around his mid section, Rose buried her tear streaked face into his chest. Nervously, Scorpius wrapped his arms securely around her as she began to sob softly into his shirt. 'She fit there perfectly', he thought as he rested his chin on the top of her head and hugged her closer. He thought it would be awkward but it felt surprisingly natural, holding her against him. Scorpius rubbed light circles on her back in what he hoped was a comforting way. _

"_Just let it all out Rose," Scorpius whispered. Rose continued to sob into his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. After a while, Rose's sobs died down but she still snuggled further into his embrace, holding on to him for dear life. Scorpius gave her a final squeeze before leaning back slightly so that he could talk to her. "Rose," he said to get her attention. Rose lifted her head off his chest and looked up at him. However, she kept her arms around him, not wanting to leave the comfort of his arms. "Is there anything I can do to fix it?" he asked sincerely, his eyes never leave hers. _

"_No," she croaked, releasing her hold on him and taking a small step back looking at her feet._

"_Are you sure? I have a great many hidden talents," he said trying to lighten the mood. He was very pleased to hear a small giggle and see a smile on her face, when she looked back at him again. _

"_Oh, I am sure you do Malfoy." Scorpius wriggled his eye brows suggestively and was rewarded by the sound of another adorable giggle leaving her mouth. He couldn't stop the infectious smiled that spread across his face, even if he wanted to, as he watched her. She beamed back at him, before walking around him to gather her things from the desk. He moved to one of the closer desks and leaned on the edge. He just watched her, hoping that she wasn't really going to leave, his hands in his pockets._

"_I feel much better," she said, her back still to him._

"_Good, because after that beautiful smile you just gave me, I do too." _

_She turned around, locking their gaze. She bit her lip in thought as her brows knitted together. Scorpius wondered what internal battle was going on inside her head as she tucked her books under her left arm and ambled over to him. Rose stood right in front of him, because of his leaning, she was nearly eye level with him. Simultaneously, she leaned forward and kissed his right cheek as her right hand caressed his left. The kiss lingered a little before she pulled back, still caressing his cheek. Staring straight into his eyes, she gave him another beautiful and sweet smile. _

"_Thank you," she said earnestly before removing her hand and walking around him towards the door. He was still in shock and continued to stare straight ahead. He touched the spot were her lips had lingered, as a silly grin stretched across his face. He stood up straight and whipped his body around to ask her to wait, only to find she was already gone._

* * *

That was the day Crookshanks had died; he had found out later from Albus. Rose and Scorpius didn't clash for a few months after that; many thought that they had really put all the arguments to a rest. They were wrong. They had never brought up or discussed what had happened that day. Rose had tired a couple of times but Scorpius would either just up and leave or completely dismiss her. He didn't know how to act around her or what to say. Scorpius was so confused about his feelings; he would often seek out more snogging associates then usual to stop himself from thinking about Rose. It wasn't really working, so he just tired to avoid her or at least any conversation with her. Rose took it as a rejection, especially when she found him wrapped around Rachel Lin, after dinner one night. They soon fell back into their old ways and quickly forgot all about that day; or at least it seemed that way to each other. _'We seem to have many things we have to forget, to stop this relationship'_, Scorpius thought.

* * *

Just another piece to their back story. I wanted to show that there is more to their will they won't they relationship than physical attraction. Scorpius really does care for her and I wanted to show a bit more of the reason why Rose disliked Scorpius. This is an important moment that will come up in later in the story.

I know it was a bit random at the beginning. To those who would like to see more Al and Ali, it wont be for a little bit :( sorry

Please review, follow and fav :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Rose watched Teddy twirl Victoire around the dance floor for the hundredth time as she sipped on her 'god only knows how many' champagne; leaning against one of the many beams that supported the weight of the huge tent, sheltering them from the wind. It was a simple but beautiful wedding service. There was no shortage of tears when Teddy said his vows. They had opted to write their own vows and Teddy had all the available wishing they could be Victoire and all the taken hitting their husbands for not being romantic anymore. Rose was happy for them; they truly loved each other and would spend the rest of their lives together. She also spotted Dom and her new boyfriend on the dance floor. It had become pretty clear that Dom hadn't been working the night before once she arrived with Jacob, a half-hour before the wedding. Luckily for Dom, Victoire didn't have time to get angry before the wedding and now she was to busy love eyeballing Teddy to care. Al and Alison had also made their way on to the dance floor along with her parents, when she felt him come and stand behind her.

"Nice Wedding?" Scorpius asked.

"Mmm Hm… beautiful," Rose replied, still admiring the scene in front of her. She was surprised it took him all night to approach her; she had felt his stare since the beginning of the wedding and all through the night. He was so close she could feel his chest moving against her back. She didn't know what made her do it, whether it was the champagne or the atmosphere but before Rose realized what she was doing, she had closed her eyes and leaned back, molding into him. She could feel his warm breath on her skin as he lowered his head and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder, sending tingles down her spine. He rested his hands on her hips and mumbled, "Yes you are Rose," before kissing the spot where her neck and shoulder joins. She could smell the small trace of whiskey in his breath as he spoke. "So very. Very. Beautiful," he said huskily, as he punctuated each word with kisses. She moaned quietly, so only he could hear. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer into his chest. "Rose," he mumbled into her neck. As he said it reminded Rose of how he had said her name in his sleep. Rose thought she could hear something more than lust in his voice but she was never sure when it came to Scorpius Malfoy. Reality seemed to come crashing down on her. Her eyes shot open. Taking deep breaths as though she couldn't breathe, she pulled away from him, unwrapping his arms from where they sat snug around her waist. She didn't even look at him as she walked past him, out of the tent away from the Wedding and its guests, feeling flushed and confused. Scorpius took off straight after her, calling her name.

"Rose! Rose, stop!" They could still hear the music from the wedding faintly and the lights still provided enough light for him to make out her body. Rose had stopped, leaning up against a tree, her back to him, trying to catch her breath. She wasn't sure if it was from her quick escape or from the encounter she just had with the handsome blonde, either way she was breathing heavily. Scorpius stood a metre back, giving Rose her space, even though he didn't want to. "Rose just talk to me." She turned so that she her back was now against the tree and looked him straight in the eyes, trying to read him. He look scared, ashamed but at the same time hopeful. Her breathing had slowed but was still ragged. He took one step toward her.

"No, don't!" she barked at him. "You stay," holding her hand out in front of her, signaling what she wanted. He did what she asked. She was trying to get her emotions in order.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he said, "I know I shouldn't have…"

"Yes that's right, you shouldn't have!" Rose snapped across him. Anger started to rise in Scorpius. "You shouldn't have done a lot of things!" she added, referring to their many forgotten moments that she blamed him for.

"If I recall correctly, I wasn't the only one there," Scorpius bellowed raising his voice a little and moving closer to her, "you're just as guilty as I am in all of this."

"But I am always the one to put a stop to it," Rose returned, no longer leaning on the tree.

"That's right; you stop it, you run away, you avoid your feelings every time. Why? Because you're afraid, Rose." He moved closer to her, so he was right in front of her, lowering his voice slightly. "You're afraid of how I make you feel," he inched closer, forcing her to lean back against the tree again, trying to keep some distance. "You're afraid of how your heartbeat intensifies whenever you look me in the eye," he said as his lustful gaze locked on hers, causing her heartbeat to speed up rapidly. "You're afraid of how your breath hitches every time I touch you," he uttered, running a finger up and down her arm. Against her own will, Rose's breath hitched, as he stroked her arm sending tingles all through her whole body. Scorpius smirked at her reaction to him and took the final step, so that his body was flushed against hers. He had rested his hands on her waist. Rose's eyes briefly flashed to his lips before looking back into his eyes. He bent forward resting his forehead against hers, trying to control his own breathing. Closing their eyes, they listened to the pounding of their own heartbeats and to their rapid but shaking breaths. "You're afraid of how much you really want to kiss me," he whispered huskily, as he inched closer to her. When Rose felt his breath across her lips, she spoke.

"No, I'm afraid you're going to break my heart," she whispered as she opened her eyes, holding back tears. Scorpius leaned back slightly and opened his eyes.

As Scorpius stared straight into her glassy eyes, he froze. He felt like he was back in forth year, not knowing what to say, how to say what he felt; how to tell her she is more to him then a conquest. Rose took his pause as a sign he wasn't going to fight for her, that he knew what she had said was inevitable and that this was it. She pushed him back softly, making some space before stepping out from the gap between him and the tree. She turned her back on him, began to walk away but for some reason she chanced a look back. Scorpius still hadn't moved from the tree. However, he had placed both his hands on it as if to keep him from collapsing. His head hung, looking at the ground, his chest heaving with heavy breathes. The sight pained her, he looked so broken. She knew how he felt though, rejected. She had cried over him once, he had avoided and rejected her, now it was her turn. She turned her back on him. "And Malfoy, I'm not the only one who avoids my feelings," Rose said with a shaky voice, as a tear ran down her cheek. She hasty wiped it away as she ran back towards the lights and the music.

* * *

It's our one month anniversary! _Yay!_ So again I would like to thank all of the readers that reviewed, favorited or is following this story. It is nice to know that someone is reading this and even better when they review and tell you they love it; so thank you :)

I know that I am a bit of a tease, sorry for those of you that thought this could be it! look it is another stepping stone along the way towards a happy ending but come on when is life and relationships ever that simple? C'mon we have all seen those people who should be together, in every way, but there are always obstacles in their way. Sometimes obstacles that they themselves put up.

I am just saying that sometimes it can take a while but we get there in the end. So stick with me.

Please review, follow and fav :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

As she danced with Albus, Alison caught a glimpse of Rose running back from beyond the tent, cutting her way through the crowd, heading straight into the burrow. It seemed Albus had followed her gaze and noticed too, they shared a look.

"I better go," Alison said with concern, placing a hand on his chest to stop him from following. Albus nodded in understanding as he watched her leave. Albus exited the dance floor; he looked intently over at where Rose had run from only to see the outline of a body. He had a suspicion of who it was.

* * *

Alison found Rose in her room packing her stay over bag, rather heatedly. She was roughly shoving her clothes into the bag as she sniffed and wiped a shaky hand over her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that ran down her face. Alison quickly closed the door, marched across the room and took Rose into her arms. Rose returned the embrace and hugged Alison just as tightly. Once Rose had calmed down a bit, they both sat down oh the bed and Alison finally asked what was wrong. When Rose only shook her head, Alison voiced her own suspicions.

"Does it have something to do with Scorp?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Doesn't it always?" Alison said with a knowing look to Rose. She knew there was only one person that could extract such strong emotions out of Rose. With Rose and Scorpius everything was extreme. They were either making each other _extremely_ angry or _extremely_ heartbroken.

"It does?" Rose mumbled. Alison nodded her reply, before summoning a tissue with her wand. She handed it to Rose and she used it to dry her tears. "I don't hate him anyone more," she said sounding defeated, "in fact I don't think I ever did."

"Really?" Alison mocked. Rose shot a glare at her, before dropping it and sighing. Alison put a hand on Rose's shoulder, "Rose, this is a good thing," she said genuinely. Though Rose just hung her head and continued to fiddle with her tissue in her lap. "Isn't it?" Alison asked unsure.

* * *

Albus approach Scorpius unsure of what was going on. Scorpius hadn't moved from the position Rose had left him in, only now it was clear he had been crying.

"Scorp, are you okay, mate?" Scorpius slowly gathered his composure and stood up straight, dropping his hands from the tree. He ran his fingers through his hair before turning to Albus.

"Yeah, fine," he said simply, with a fake smile. Albus wasn't buying it but didn't know what to say. He had had only ever seen Scorpius like this once before, his features bursting with regret, with misery. It was the night that Scorpius had appeared on his door step after he had moved out of Malfoy Manor. Albus, still to this day, didn't know the exact events of what had happened that night and he suspected never would. They never talked about it much. Albus brought his focus back to the present. Both men should there gazing at the ground in silence.

* * *

Rose sighed and her eyebrows knotted in confusion. "I don't know, maybe," she muttered shyly. "I mean it can't hurt, since you and Albus are very serious now," she added smiling at her blushing best friend, changing the subject from herself.

"We always were serious," Alison replied with failing to hide her blissful smile, "but stop trying to change the subject, Rose," she added warningly. Rose chuckled quietly at her friends attempt at a stern look. Once you had seen Hermione Weasley's stern look, no one else had the same effect. However, she still turned her gaze away from her best friend and back to the tissue in her lap. Alison knew that Rose wasn't a very open person but she would open up when she was ready. The only thing that worried Alison was that, just like everything to do with Scorpius, it could it an _extremely_ long time. Nevertheless, she knew she wouldn't get anything out of the red-head tonight. "Rose, I understand if don't want to or you're not ready to talk about it tonight," she started turning a little to face her, "So I'm not going to push you but I just want you to know that I am here when you are ready." Rose smiled and pulled Alison in for another hug, so appreciative of having such an understanding best friend.

"Thank you," she mumbled into Alison's shoulder.

* * *

"So," Albus started awkwardly as he rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets, "was that Rose I saw running inside earlier?"

"Probably," Scorpius said bitterly.

"Is there a problem?"

"There's always a problem with her," Scorpius sighed dismally, running his hand through his hair again. Albus was about to say something when Scorpius cut him off, "look Al, its nothing for you to worry about, okay?" After a moment Albus decided not to push the issue.

"Okay," he said with a nod.

"Okay," Scorpius copied with a nod, "How about we go and enjoy the rest of this party." Scorpius said in a final tone, as he started back towards the tent.

Scorpius entered the large crowed tent and headed straight for the Bar. He had ordered three shots before Albus had even caught up with him. He had this look in his eye; Albus knew it all to well. It was his 'I am going to get smash and then get laid tonight if it's the last thing I do' look. Scorpius had downed the first two shots before asking Albus if he wanted the third. When Al refused it, he downed that one to, as he ordered more from the bar tender.

* * *

Rose had cleaned up, with the help of Alison, so that you could hardly tell she had been crying. Alison had convinced her to come back downstairs and rejoin the party.

"So are you ready to get your boogie on?" Alison said as she linked arms with Rose.

"Hell yeah," Rose giggled.

"Good." They made their way downstairs laughing, Rose feeling a hundred times better.

* * *

After his 6th consecutive shot Albus grabbed Scorpius by the arm and tired to pull him away from the bar, unsuccessfully.

"Scorp, I think that's enough," Albus said trying to reason with him only to watch him make quick use of his 7th shot. These shots plus the whiskey he had earlier was not a good combination. "C'mon this isn't going to solve anything."

"Sorry Al, but if you will excuse me," he said as he caught sight of some blonde girls standing not to far away, "I have some business to attended to," he finished winking at Al as he moved around him on his way over to who Albus identified as some of Victoire's distant French cousins. Albus rolled his eyes at his best mate but was worried all the same.

* * *

Rose and Alison went straight to the dance floor. Together, they moved their bodies to the upbeat music, laughing at their dance skills or lack there of. They were joined by Dominique, then by Lily and Roxanne. Soon the other Weasley girls joined the large group, taking up the whole dance floor; Victoire standing out with her white bridal gown as they got their boogie on, sing along to the lyrics together. Once the song had finished, Alison grabbed Rose and pulled her through the crowd and off the dance floor, Rose knew with no doubt to find Albus.

* * *

Albus watched with glee at seeing all his cousins and his girlfriend dancing together with such bright, beaming smiles dominating their expressions. After the song ended Alison and Rose made emerged from the crowd in a fit of giggles. Alison spotted Albus first and pulled Rose behind her, towards him. Alison kissed Albus' cheek in greeting before wrapping an arm around his waist, settling comfortably against his side, smiling up at him. Her smile faulted as she saw passed his glee and noticed the worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said dismissively, but giving her a look that said 'later'. "So I see you were having fun without me."

"Don't be so surprised Al, we've been having fun without you for years," Rose seemingly back to normal herself, giggled at both Albus' and Alison's half hearted glares. Alison looked back up at Albus.

"But that doesn't mean I love you any less, sweetheart," she said before stealing a chaste kiss. Rose laughed at her cousin's giddy expression, before her laughter stopped suddenly, as she caught sight of something behind the happy couple. Albus and Alison noticing straight away, turned around to find Scorpius Malfoy pressed up against a beautiful blonde, playing a passionate game of tonsil tag.

* * *

Okay so that was chapter 16, and after this it is going to get pretty rocky. Thank you to my reviewers and followers. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Please review, follow and fav :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

"Oh bloody hell," Albus muttered under his breath as Alison looked back at Rose. Rose's features no longer held a shocked expression but a deadly scowl. However, Alison could see the dejected, painful and yet tender emotion in her eyes. Albus detached himself from Alison and made his way over to Scorpius. Alison moved to stand closer to Rose and watched as she fought against her emotions. Not a moment later, tears could be seen in Rose's eyes as her emotions got the best of her.

"Rose!" Alison called out to her as she quickly bolted away. Alison went to go after her but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Hermione Weasley must have seen what had happened.

"I'll go," she said with a sad smile. Alison nodded as Mrs Weasley went after her daughter. Alison turned her attention back to wear Albus was talking to Scorpius and by the looks of things it was getting pretty heated.

* * *

Albus had to tap Scorpius on the shoulder twice before he detached his face from the blonde's.

"Al mate, what's up?" he asked completely obvious of the red-head watching him.

"I think it's time for us to leave," Al whispered as he pulled Scorpius a step away from his new acquaintance.

"Sorry mate, I'm not quite ready to leave yet," he slurred, as he winked to the blonde who was waiting patiently. Scorpius looked up, as he heard someone call Rose's name, to see her disappear into the crowd. He grimaced slightly before the scowl took over his features. He took a step back towards his new companion, when a hand gripping his arm stopped him.

"Listen Scorp, I think you've have a bit to much to drink and you might regret this later on." Scorpius took Albus' hand off him, forcefully. He scowled at his best mate fiercely.

"Listen Potter, why don't you go screw that girlfriend of yours and leave me the fuck alone!" he said in a bitter, raised voice before turning around.

"Obviously, your parents never got the chance to teach you manors Malfoy," Albus counted. Just as he had finished, he was hit in the jaw knocking him back off his feet, onto the ground. Alison's shriek was heard over the music, drawing everyone's attention, as she fell to the ground beside her boyfriend. "It seems like even with your extra famous and loving family, manors escape you too!" Scorpius roared, everyone gasping and watching the scene unfold. Scorpius' scowl faltered a little at what he said; he really didn't mean it, he thought of the Potter's and Weasley's as his family now.

Albus could taste the blood on his bottom lip. A ragging Scorpius looked down at a provoked Albus. Glaring as he regained his footing, Albus was about to retaliate when an invisible force came between them. Ginny Potter, ever so use to teenage boys fighting, had quickly cast a shielding charm in between the two males.

"Hey Potter," Scorpius taunted, "You got a little something there," he said pointing to his bottom lip. Alison stepped in front of Albus, placing two hands on his chest as he look like he was about to open his mouth.

"Sweetheart, just drop it," Alison pleaded, "you don't want to say anything you'll regret." At her voice Albus seemed to calm down; he looked her straight in the eye and nodded, the rage disappearing from him.

"Alison, honey," Mrs Potter's voice cut through the silence as she stepped forward slightly, her eyes still trained on Malfoy, "why don't you take Albus home for the night." Alison nodded and took Albus' hand, leading him inside towards the fireplace. Ginny lower her wand, the shield disappearing, once they heard the sound of the roaring fire, signaling they were gone.

* * *

Unknown to Scorpius, Ron had stepped up behind him.

"Scorpius," he started with obvious seriousness in his voice, "I think you better sleep it off here tonight." Scorpius silently nodded and allowed Mr Weasley to guide him inside the house, forgetting all about his beautiful blonde companion. "I would give you one of the bedrooms but they're all taken," Ron said once they entered the living room, "so all you've got is the couch."

Scorpius nodded, "I understand, sir."

"Right," was all he said as he left Scorpius standing in the living room.

Scorpius sat down on the couch, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. Albus was right he had regretted it, and he knew he couldn't take it back. The sound of a blanket landing on the couch beside him, made him look up. Hermione Weasley stood before him with familiar eyes staring down at him, the same eyes she shared with her daughter. Scorpius quickly looked away from them, ashamed.

"In case you get a bit cold tonight," she said in such a neutral tone, that Scorpius didn't know whether to be relieved or afraid.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome," she said as she began to walk away.

"Where's Rose?" Scorpius asked apprehensively.

"Rose is fine," Hermione sighed, "she has gone back home and will move into her flat tomorrow." Scorpius continued not to meet her gaze, but nodded in understanding. Hermione walked around the couch, ready to leave the room. However, before she could Scorpius' quiet mumble caught her attention.

"I'm sorry"

"Pardon?" she asked a little confused. Scorpius stood up and faced her.

"I'm sorry for all the problems I caused for you and your family tonight, all the things I said, my attitude," he said sincerely, "and I'm…I'm," he stuttered trying to find the right words. "Would you tell Rose that?" he asked suddenly finding his words. "Would you tell her that I am really, really sorry," he said desperately, "that I am sorry for everything." Hermione was taken back by the emotion she saw in his eyes but nodded nonetheless. "Thank you," he said before turning away and resuming his position on the couch.

"Good night Scorpius," and with that Hermione Weasley left him to his thoughts.

* * *

So there you go, that's chapter 16. Please let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions, I will definitely consider them. Soon there will be a bit of a time skip so be prepared for that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Please review, follow and fav :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

Albus stepped out of the fireplace just as Alison flooed in behind him. He just stood there in a daze, not moving just thinking about the events that had just occurred. Alison's hand brought him back as she slid her hand into his and gave it a small squeeze. He looked at her next to him and put on a sad smile.

"Come on," she said as she began to lead him upstairs towards his room. He allowed her to guide him past the bathroom, into his bedroom, where she made him sit down on his bed. "I'll be right back," she said as she squeezed his hand reassuringly. He simply nodded and she left the room.

Albus sat there deep in regret. He knew he was going to apologize first thing in the morning. He knew he should have never brought up Scorp's parents, that was asking for a whole lot of hurt; which he was reminded of as he nibbled on his lip as he thought. Stopping immediately, with a small hiss at the pain, he looked over to where Scorpius usually slept and sighed. He wondered what had happened after he left, if Scorp regretted what had happened as much as he did, if he had anyone to comfort him. At that moment, Albus was so glad he had Alison with him.

The situation suddenly hit him with full force, as he heard her moving below him in the kitchen. He was alone with Alison, with the whole house to them for at least a few hours, at the most, until late morning tomorrow. They hadn't been alone together like this since school. His heart rate increased as he thought about what happen last time they were this alone. He quickly stood up and took off his suit jacket and vest. He freed himself of the bow tie, popped open the top two buttons on his shirt and cuffs before rolling up his sleeves to his elbows. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair and sat back down on the bed as he heard her coming up the stairs.

Alison walked through the door, walking straight over to Albus and sat on the bed beside him. With her, she had one wet cloth and something else wrapped in another cloth. Albus couldn't tell what as they hadn't bothered with the light, just using the light streaming in from the bright moon. She turned her body as he did his, to face each other. By the way she caught her breath when she realized how close they were and looked into his eyes, he knew she was also aware of how alone they were. She quickly diverted her eyes and focused on the problem at hand.

"Ahh…I…um…I am just going to get rid of the blood and numb it with some ice before I heal it," she stuttered, as she raised the wet cloth to his lip, blush settling in her cheeks. He moved closer to her, as she gently dabbed the cut on his lip soaking up the blood, caressing his opposite cheek with her other hand. "Just in case, I'm not a healer and I don't want to hurt you," she explained in a worried tone, now giving in and looking him in the eye. They stayed in a locked gaze, silently, searching each other for a reaction to their current situation. Alison gasped and dropped her stare as she felt Albus stroke the bare skin of her thigh, shown due to her violet dress hitching further up as she sat on the bed. Trying to control her senses, she quickly lowered the wet cloth and raised the ice wrapped in cloth to his lip. However, Albus gasped her hand, stopping her and forcing her to look into his eyes again. This time he was even closer.

"You know, I can think of a other way to heal something like this," he said huskily as he leaned forward resting his forehead against hers. Alison closed her eyes at the sound of his deep voice; her breath became rather shaky at the lack of distance between them. Albus' left hand rested on the bed beside her, supporting him as he leaned into her. However, his other hand slowly moved up her thigh, sliding her dress up further, exposing him to more of her smooth skin.

"How?" she whispered as her arms slid around his neck, drawing them even closer, enjoying his caress.

"Kiss it better," he whispered before he dove in and claimed her lips. She returned his kiss just as passionately as he guided her backwards, laying her down on his bed, never breaking their lip lock.

* * *

The room was alit with a light blue glow from a flame, sitting on the bedside table, in a small jar. Their wands sat next to the flame while their clothes littered the floor around the bed. They lay spent, together in Albus' bed, skin against skin. Alison snuggled in close to Albus', resting her head on his right shoulder while drawing meaningless patterns on his chest. Albus' right arm wrapped tightly around her, holding her to him while his fingers, absentmindedly, traced small circles on her hip. They lay there content in each others arms, enjoying each others pleasant caressing, listening to each others breathing.

Alison tilted her head up and kissed his neck before whispering as though it was a secret, "I love you." In turn, Albus leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too," he murmured, without pulling away so she could feel his lips move as he spoke, his breath warm against her skin. "I am so glad to have you," he added honestly. However, he couldn't stop the guilt spreading through him. Scorpius didn't have anyone but him, the rest of the Potter's and the Weasley's. He had other friends but no one he would even come close to opening up to. _'He still doesn't open up to me, for Merlin's sake'_, Albus thought. Now, Scorpius was had no one, he knew his family would be too friendly with him until they made up.

Alison sensed the conflict in him, the happiness and the regret; the guilt he felt as he lay here happy with her while his best friend is probably feeling anything but happiness. She pushed her self up, supporting her body with her elbow, looking down at his conflicted expression.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You mean besides how amazing you are?" he said immediately, his giddy smile returning to his face, causing her to let out a little giggle.

"No seriously, I know that's not the only on your mind," his smile dropped, confirming what she had just said, "tell me, we can work it out together." Alison knew what it was, but needed him to say it. He needed to get it off his chest, to talk about it, to make it easier.

"Its just I feel really bad about what I said to Scorp," he finally opened up, "you know, about his family."

"Mmm Hm," Alison murmured in agreement.

"It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it," he paused for a bit before continuing. "Plus I feel bad for Rose, I know now that she feels something for him. For her to see Scorp like that would have really hurt her," Alison just listened intently, as he voiced similar thoughts to her. She nodded her head but look away from him in thought. Albus' question brought her gaze back to him. "What are we going to do?"

"Sorry. What?"

"What are we going to do? They're our best friends and they can't even be in the same room as each other now," he rambled rather quickly, suddenly realizing the circumstances. "Not without feeling pain and wanting to leave, anyway."

"Well, that's just the way it's going to be for a while," she said honestly, "we will just have to make time to see them separately." Albus nodded, but he was far away in his own thoughts. "It will be okay," she added, placing a quick reassuring kiss against his lips before snuggling back down at his side, in her previous position

"Hey, I have to tell you something," Albus said feeling a little guilty and nervous. Alison sat up holding the sheets up the cover her, looked down at him suspiciously, wondering where this was going. "Well actually two things," he added nervously. Alison couldn't tell if they were good or bad things and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out but she remained silent. "I'm moving in with Scorp. Well that is if he will forgive me." Alison was a little shocked because they had talked about finding a flat of their own. She could not stop that feeling like this was him trying to let her down easy.

"When did you decide this?" she asked stiffly, not looking at him.

"A couple of weeks ago," he answered. Alison just nodded, removed herself from the bed and began getting dressed. She had no idea why she was mad at him but she was. Maybe it was because he led her to believe that they were getting a place together or maybe it was because he didn't tell her sooner or was it because, in this moment, she felt like he was pulling away.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked as she finished hooking her bra together.

"What does it look like Albus?" said frustratingly, as she began looking for her dress, "I'm leaving."

"What! Why?" Alison ignored him. She sighed as she found her dress at the end of the bed by his shirt. Picking it up of the floor, she slid it over her body, zipping it up on the side. By this time Albus was out of bed and clad in his pants. "Alison don't go," he pleaded, "Why is this such a problem?"

"It's not a problem, I just wish you'd told me," she snapped, raising her voice, turning around to face him.

"I was going to but it never seemed like to right time," Alison just scoffed disbelievingly as she sat down of the bed putting her heels back on, "besides I didn't know what your plans were."

"What do you mean _my_ plans? They were _our_ plans!" she bellowed at him, standing up taller now. Emotions started to get the best of her, tears began to form in her eyes as she spoke, "but obviously you didn't care." She collapsed on the bed again, her hand on her forehead, trying to shield him from her tears.

"Baby, how can you think I don't care? I love you," he said moving to sit right beside her. He immediately wrapped an arm around her. "I just think that he needs me right now." Alison knew he was right. Scorpius definitely needs support from a friend right now, he shouldn't be alone, but that didn't mean she liked it. She felt so selfish but she couldn't help it. She leaned into his embrace, allowing him to wrap her tightly in both his arms. He kissed her forehead before explaining. "Listen, I don't want to stop our plans, I just want to postpone them for a bit," he said nervously, not sure if he said the right words. She could feel him tense in waiting for her response.

So she lifted her head, looked into his green eyes and said, "I'm sorry, I was just being selfish."

"No, don't be sorry," he said smiling, "you had every right to be selfish, I mean look at me," he added gesturing to his bare chest. She laughed and lightly smacked him, on the shoulder, half heartedly.

"Well I am glad you took my apology seriously," she said through her laughter.

"Okay well seriously, you don't have anything to be sorry about," he started, taking hold of her hand. "If I had told straight away we wouldn't be in this mess, I wouldn't have led you on." He caressed her hand with his thumb. "So, I am sorry," he said before he leaned in and kissed her.

"Al, what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?" Alison asked nervously, when she pulled back. Sensing her worry, Albus quickly faced her, and looked her straight in the eye.

"I have been offered a job in Muggle Relations at the Muggle Liaison Office and I have accepted it," he said proudly. The bright smile Alison gave her boyfriend said that she was really happy and proud of him; however, she had to voice it as well.

"Oh Albus," she almost squealed as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. Pulling back she said, "That's just so brilliant," she dived back in for another quick kiss, "I am so proud of you."

His smile affectionate as he was pleased, that she was happy again, "Thank you," he said. He leaned in and kissed her, his lips moving lovingly against hers. She returned the kiss; all negative feelings and thoughts were whisked away from her as she felt the love between them. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss, he pulled away. "Can you do me a favor?" he asked as his eyes glanced down at her lips before resting on her eyes again. Alison smirked, at his giddy expression. She could tell that he wanted this chat to be quick, so that they could return to more passionate activities.

"Sure," she said, as she ran her hand up and down his thigh, teasing him.

"Can you just remember for future reference, if I take a little long to tell you something, to go easy on me as I am a _Slytherin_ and I don't have the courage a _Gryffindor_."

"Hmm...Okay," she kissed him lightly before pulling back. She swung her leg over him so that she was straddling his lap. "I guess I should count myself lucky that you have more then Scorpius, huh?" she said, grinding against his bulging pants, teasing him again. He rested his hands on her hips, looking up at her, nodding in agreement, his eyes begging for her lips. She didn't disappoint him.

* * *

Okay that was a bucket load of Albus and Alison, but I hope you liked it. There is another filler type chapter before we get to see what Scorpius will do but don't worry you will.

Please review, follow and fav :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

Ron walked into the room where his wife was already there taking off her jewelry. His eyes met hers as he closed the door.

"Well, that was quite a night," he said, taking off his coat and loosening his tie.

"Mmm," she murmured in a daze. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She immediately molded into him, her back pressed to his chest. Hermione rested her head back against his shoulder and covered his arms with her own where they sat snug around her midsection.

"Where did Rose get off to? I didn't see her come up to her room with Lily and the others," Ron said as he turned his head and placed a lasting kiss on her neck.

"She's at home," Hermione sighed, closing her eyes at the touch of his lips.

"What! Why?" Ron's head quickly snapped up, his eyes finding Hermione's in the mirror.

"Because she needed to get away."

"Get away? It's her cousin's wedding, why would she need to get away?" Hermione turned around in her husband's arms and slid hers up, entwining her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Because Ronald," Hermione said sounding a little frustrated at her husband's cluelessness, "sometimes there is only so much a woman can take."

"Wait a minute, I'm confused," Ron said, sensing from her tone that he could be in trouble. "Is this about us or Rose?" Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head slightly.

"It's about Rose," Hermione clarified. Ron relaxed but still had no idea what was happening; Hermione gave in and told him straight up. "Look, Rose has feelings for Scorpius."

"Oh, um…ahh…," he stuttered. Hermione let the information sink in. "She told you this?"

"Not exactly but it's pretty obvious," Hermione answered. Ron looked like he was searching his memory for a moment when it was obvious. Hermione just sighed again, but smiled at her husband. "Well it's obvious to everyone else," she added with a giggle.

Ron's brow creased as he thought deeply about something. "Hermione," Ron said, drawing her attention. He looked her straight in the eye. "You know how I always said I would hate any man who wanted to be with my daughter."

"Mm hmm," she nodded.

"Well, Scorpius is the exception," he said it so honestly that it took his wife by surprise. She didn't expect that from him and blinked in astonishment.

"I see and when did you decide this?" she finally asked gaining her composure.

"I don't exactly know but I just think that they would fit together."

"So did I," she sighed, dropping his gaze.

"What do you mean _did_?"

"Ron, didn't you see what Scorpius did tonight?" she exclaimed, dropping her arms and leaving his.

"Oh," he said realization finally hitting him as he remembered Scorpius' snogging session.

"And Rose is determined, now more than ever, to never feel anything again," Hermione said as she started pacing the room.

"But he made a mistake," Ron defended, "surely she won't give up on him."

"Ron, why are you defending him?" she spoke in a raised voice, rounding on him. "This is your own daughter that he hurt."

"I'm not defending him."

"Yes, you are! You're siding with him over your own daughter!" she was fuming.

"I'm not! I just know that he will try and make it up to her," he said calmly and earnestly.

"Sometimes that's not enough," she said pacing again, trying to calm herself down. There was a pause as Ron had fallen silent. When Hermione looked back at him, he was sitting down on the bed, his head in his hands. She was immediately by his side, comforting him by rubbing his shoulders, the way she usually did to relieve his stress.

"Do you honestly believe that, Hermione?"

"Yes Ron," Hermione spoke a little unsure of why he was asking her this, "for some women saying sorry isn't enough."

"Is it enough for you?" Hermione's gaze found his. She finally understood what he was getting at. She couldn't believe it, after 24 years of marriage, he was asking her if she had forgiven him for his mistakes when they were younger.

"Oh Ron, of course it is," she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before continuing, "as long as it comes from you." He leaned in and thanked her with a kiss.

"So maybe there is hope after all," he said pulling back.

"Ron, why do you care so much for Scorpius?" He pulled back further, looking away from her, sorting his thoughts. "I mean, I wasn't the only one surprised to see you warm up to him so quickly."

"I guess we just seemed to click," Ron said uncertainly, not sure if he was explaining it right. He stood up, pulling the tie from around his neck, and chucking it on the end on the bed, where it slid off and landed on the floor.

"I know," Hermione sighed, remembering all the times Rose complained about not being able to enter Albus' room because of Scorpius leaving his stuff all over the floor. "In some ways you are very similar."

"It's strange I know," Ron protested, now taking off his shoes. "But I know how he feels," he added looking down at her. Hermione looked up into his eyes, seeing his love shining through. He did know what it felt like to have feelings for someone and not know how to express it. She did too.

"Okay, but this isn't about us. If Rose chooses not to forgive him or give in to her own feelings then there is nothing we can do about it."

"I know that and I am going to support my daughter in this but we are the only family Scorpius has now," Ron said in a non-negotiable manner, "and I still want him to feel welcome."

"Yeah, plus it'll be handy to have someone around who actually knows how to fix stuff," Hermione commented, mocking her husband with a smile for his attempts to fix the Muggle appliances around their home.

"Ha ha, very funny," Ron said, "but you're probably right."

"Honey, haven't you learnt by now," Hermione teased, standing up and wrapping her arms around his waist, "I'm always right."

"That you are, Darling, that you are," he mumbled as he leaned down and stole a kiss. Hermione was just about to deepen the kiss, when Ron pulled back. "However, he does have to apologize to Al and Rose, whether they accept it or not, before I will forgive him." Hermione just laughed at her husband's attempt at a stern expression. He was never that good at it; she always had to discipline the children and even him on occasion. When she looked back at him, he was smiling at her. It was the same smile that she had seen many times since they were kids, yet somehow it always made her heart skip a beat. She suddenly felt like she was sixteen again with a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Come on Mr Weasley, take me to bed." She saw his eyes light up at the suggestion.

"It'd be my pleasure Mrs Weasley," Ron said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her soundly while her arms slid up around his neck. She clung to him as he lifted her up, taking her towards the bed and never breaking the loving caress of their lips.

* * *

So that was chapter 18, now we can get back to a guilty, regretful Scorpius and the appologies he has to make. I would like to thank my beta reader,** peacock33**, for helping me out and dealing with my countless spelling and grammar mistakes. Thank you :)

I hope you enjoyed chapter 18, look out for the next update :)

Please review, follow and fav :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_10:00 am the day after Teddy and Victoire's wedding._

Scorpius woke to the sound of breakfast at The Burrow, a sound he had grown to know and love: laughter, loud chatters, even the often family bickering and occasional burp. The joy that usually filled his heart was quickly squashed by the guilt. He had acted like the stuck-up prick his father used be, to the only people that he considered family, and in their home no less. The amount of alcohol he consumed last night is no excuse. However, as he sat up, he found it was an excuse as to why the room spun for a moment. He felt like shit and immediately wished for a pick-me-up potion. He stood up cautiously, gaining his bearings and slowly moved towards the kitchen. He didn't enter but sneaked a peak in. Out of sight, he quietly scanned the room. Every Weasley and Potter was present, with the exception of two.

"Do you think Al will be okay?" he heard Lucy ask, the lovable Hufflepuff clearly concerned for her cousin's well being.

"Oh, I think he's fine at the moment, especially since Alison has yet to return for her things," James implied, with a smirk.

"Ew, James," Lily complained, "I'm eating!" They all laughed at the younger girl's disgusted face, the type of expression one gets when one hears implications about their brother's love life.

"That aside, I think both Scorp and Al will be down until they sort things out," Ginny Potter said, through the settling laughter. "I imagine they both feel bad about what they said to each other."

"Oh my god, you don't think they will stop being friends, do you?" the Hufflepuff asked, upset at the thought.

"Are you kidding, Lucy?" Fred exclaimed. "The first thing they will both do when they see each other is beg for forgiveness."

"Yeah, they're always going to be mates," James agreed, "no doubts there." There was a pause in the conversation as everyone continued eating or discussing other matters. Scorpius ran his fingers through his hair. He knew they were right; as soon as he saw Albus, he was going to beg forgiveness. He was about to leave when Hugo said something that caught his attention.

"Hey Mum, where's Rose?" Scorpius knew the answer; Mrs Weasley had told him last night but that didn't mean he liked it. What was worse is that he knew it was his fault. Hermione looked up from the tea she was nursing and prepared to answer him. However, before she could Lily jumped in.

"Yeah, what happened to her last night? One minute we were dancing and then I didn't see her for the rest of the night."

"I know," Roxanne agreed, "I would have definitely thought, she wouldn't miss an opportunity to punch Scorp. Last night was a perfect opportunity. He punched Al; she'd be completely justified."

"That's one thing that I'll miss this year," Lily sighed, before turning to Roxanne. "How are we going to survive without a good Rose and Scorpius duel once a month?"

"That's right," Hugo concurred, "There will be no entertainment."

"Or any betting," Roxanne said sounding horrified. "How am I going to get extra money for sweets and for mine and Ruby's pranks?" No one answered, and Roxanne was silenced by her mother's glare. Scorpius wanted to laugh. All this time, everyone was betting on the outcome of his and Rose's arguments and he had no idea.

"Hang on a minute, you were betting on the outcome of student duels?" Louis asked shocked. The Ravenclaw was standing in the corner with his arms around Zoe Garcia's waist. Roxanne nodded in response. "On school grounds?" he wanted to clarify.

"Yep," Roxanne said proudly before catching her mother eyes and slinking down in her chair.

"How is it that I didn't know about this?"

"Because you," Zoe said turning around in his arms, "my perfect prefect, would have sold them out." He looked like he was about to protest when Zoe craned her neck and stole a kiss. His frown disappeared completely as she pulled back.

"Maybe you're right," he said leaning back down to kiss her. Lily quickly interrupted them.

"Hello!" she shouted across the room, "still eating!"

Scorpius backed away as laughter erupted again. He went back into the living room, where he had tried to sleep last night. He wanted to apologize to Al, but mostly he wanted to explain to Rose; he just didn't know how. Without even thinking, he apparated into his flat's small garage; he needed to be alone for a bit and a ride would clear his mind. He quickly threw on his leather jacket and mounted the bike. Sliding on his helmet, he opened the electronic door before starting the bike and driving out. He clicked on the button again once out of the garage, closing the door. He momentarily wondered if it was a good idea to drive in his state. He clearly got his answer as he nearly got hit going through a red light that he would have sworn wasn't red. He pulled over immediately and threw up. He drove for about half an hour straight before deciding it wasn't really helping and turning back.

After securing his bike in the garage he began the trek up the rickety old stairs. The building was old and not well maintained, but that is what made it affordable. Plus on the occasion that he could, Scorpius would often help Mrs Doris, the land lady, with the maintenance. In return, she'd decrease his payment for that month. Reaching his floor, he got out his key from under the fire extinguisher, thankful for having a spare as his other key was in his bag back at The Burrow. He did feel a bit better after the ride. However, as he stepped onto the hardwood floorboards in his flat, the first thing he saw was Albus Severus Potter, sitting on his old scruffy couch.

* * *

Please review, follow or fav :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Fuck!" Scorpius cried in shock, his hand over his heart, trying to steady his breathing. Albus was trying to hold back laughter, a smile playing on his lips. "For the love of Merlin, Al, What are you doing here?" he asked getting his breath back and closing the door behind him.

"I came to see you," he said honestly, but Scorpius could see the uncertainness in his eyes.

"Well, you found me," Scorpius replied jokingly, trying to cut the tension. It didn't work. Albus just nodded. "Look Al," he started, deciding to come out with it, getting a burst of courage. "I really want to apologize for what I said last night and the way I said it." He scrunched up his face in disgust, still hearing his own bitter and awful voice in his head. "It wasn't right and I am really sorry," he finished looking Albus straight in the eye, pleading for his forgiveness.

"It's okay Scorp; I am here to apologize to you for what I said. It was wrong and heartless and I sincerely regret it."

"So you accept my apology?"

"Of course," Albus replied, "if you'll accept mine."

Scorpius smiled and stuck his hand out in front of him. Albus grasped his hand, but pulled Scorpius into a hug which he gratefully returned. When Albus stepped back, Scorpius knew what he was going to say.

"So, are you going to tell me what is really going on with you and Rose?"

"Is it bad if I say no?"

"No, I can pretty much guess." Scorpius just sighed, frustrated with Rose and frustrated with himself. "Scorpius, you have to talk to her."

"She won't talk to me," he replied with a little bitterness detected in his voice.

"You don't know that."

"Do you even know your cousin at all?"

"Yeah, good point," Albus muttered. There was a pause, but Albus decided to break it before it became awkward. "So, where's my room?" Scorpius looked up at Albus, a little confused. "Well, I told Alison and she's cool with it as long as she gets to visit and maybe sleepover every now and then." Scorpius just laughed at Albus' casual tone.

"Yeah, I bet she said that."

"Well, she didn't say it exactly," Albus smirked, "but I know she agrees with me."

"Its fine," Scorpius compromised, "as long as I get fair warning."

"Deal," Albus chuckled. They shook hands again, not holding back their laughter. "Well, I guess I better go pack, and inform the parents, which should be interesting," Albus said making his way towards the fireplace, "but it is good to be friends again."

"Were we ever not?"

"Good point," Albus smiled at the conformation, "and I'll pick up your stuff from the Burrow for you, so don't worry about that." He stepped into the expanded fireplace, fisting a handful of Floo powder and paused. "Listen Scorp, if you change you mind, I left her new address in the kitchen," and with that, Albus left in the burst of green flames.

* * *

_3hrs later, Rose's new flat_

"Hey Rosie," her father called from the living room, "where do you want me to put these boxes?" Rose, who was in her bedroom packing her clothes into her draws, looked over at her mother. They shared a knowing look.

"What do they have written on them, Dad?"

"Kitchen," he called back before realizing what she meant, "Oh right, sorry." Rose giggled as Hermione just smiled and shook her head. The mother and daughter continued to unpack boxes of clothes in silence.

"So, you missed out on some drama after you left last night," Hermione said breaking the silence.

"I know, Alison filled me in," Rose said in a monotone voice.

"Scorpius was really upset." Rose held her breath at hearing his name, slowing in her folding actions, but quickly recovered.

"So," she replied, not even looking up at her mother. "Why would I care?"

"I don't know the reason why, Rose, but I know that you do care." Rose huffed in response, calming herself.

"No I don't," she objected, still not meeting her mother's gaze, walking over to the closet and hanging up some dresses. "Not anymore," Rose mumbled quietly, but Hermione heard. However, she decided to leave it alone.

"Well, in any case, he asked me to tell you that he is sorry," Hermione said to her daughter's back, "for everything." She watched as Rose looked down, registering what she had said. However, after a minute, she marched back over to the unpacked boxes and with a flick of her wand; all of her belongings flew around the room into their respective, organized places.

"Whatever, I don't care," she said as she left the room. Hermione could see how Rose had steeled herself and was not going to give in to any of her feelings towards Scorpius today or anytime soon. Hermione sighed before she followed her daughter.

* * *

"Rose, why did we have to do this the hard way?" Hugo said as he came through the front door, carrying another box.

"Because Hugo, this is a Muggle building; it would look too suspicious if we didn't," Rose replied as she made her way over to Alison and Zoe who were sitting on the floor of the lounge room.

"Fine, but you owe me," she heard her brother shout out, exiting the flat to retrieve another box while her mother also made her way downstairs. Alison and Zoe had found Rose's collection of Muggle music. It was packed away with her large stereo and speakers, which they had managed to set up in the corner. Piles and piles of CD's surrounded them where they sat on the hardwood floor.

"Rose, I never knew you had so much music," said Alison, as she turned a CD case over, reading the songs on the back.

"Yeah, since when did you start collecting Muggle albums?" Zoe asked, also browsing the back of another case.

"Since Dad fixed the old player in grandfather's shed, a while back," Rose answered sitting on her brand new couch, nodding towards the stereo/CD player in the corner.

"Nah, Dad didn't fix that," Hugo said, entering the flat again with another box and going into the kitchen.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Scorp fixed it," Hugo said coming back after putting the box in the kitchen, and already moving towards the door again. "Dad thought you wouldn't want it if you knew." Rose just sat there, watching her brother leave as quickly as he had come in, not sure how to react. It made sense that it was Scorpius now that she thought about it; her dad couldn't fix anything without his wand. Alison, quickly deciding to distract Rose from her own thoughts, put the CD she had in her hand in the player. As the music started, Alison turned up the volume a little bit while Zoe snatched the CD case out of her hands.

"What the hell is this?" Zoe said, "Who's ABBA?"

"It's an old, old pop group," Rose answered, "Grandma Granger gave it to me." Alison started tapping her foot and bobbing her head to the beat.

"I kind of like it," Alison said, with a smile. "C'mon," Alison pulled Zoe up off the floor and the two started to dance, around the room. Rose just laughed at her two best friends, dancing around the room to the upbeat song. At the chorus, they started to sing.

"_You can dance. You can jive, having the time of your life. See that girl,"_ they both pointed to Rose, causing her to laugh, _"Watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen."_ They pulled Rose up off the couch and onto her feet. Not a moment later Rose was in full swing, singing and dancing around her own lounge room with them and loving it.

* * *

"I'm hopping in the truck," Hugo said, to his parents as he came out of the building, "You guys can take up the last two, right?" Not even waiting for an answer, Hugo jumped into the passenger side of the rented truck.

"She's not going to forgive him," Hermione whispered to her husband as she leant against the back of the truck and he reached in to drag the last two boxes out.

"What?"

"Rose, she's not going to let this go."

"Maybe she just needs some time," Ron said hopefully.

"I know my daughter, Ron," Hermione spoke in her protective mother voice, "and she's not going to forgive him, if at all, for a long time."

"We'll see, you never know he might convince her."

"Sorry, but dealing with you and Harry as teenagers doesn't leave me with much faith in that statement," Hermione said mockingly.

"Oh really," Ron smiled at his wife.

"Yep," she answered, holding back giggles.

"Well, I convinced you in the end," Ron said wrapping his arms around her.

"Honey, I am sorry to tell you this," Hermione said seriously, holding back a smiled as she locked her hands at the nape of his neck "but I was very easy to convince," she finished, finally giving in to the smile that wanted to push through her mock serious expression.

Just then, the rumble of a familiar motorbike made them break their gaze. They disentangled from each other to see it park in the space behind the truck.

"Hey Scorp, where did you get off to this morning?" Ron asked as Scorpius took off his helmet and hung it on the handle bars.

"To clear my head and talk to Albus," he replied a little apprehensively, taking off his gloves and dismounting his bike.

"And did you?" Hermione cut in.

"Yes I did and we are good now," Scorpius answered, walking over to the couple, unzipping his leather jacket. Hermione nodded in approval. They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Ron lifted the last two boxes off the truck. "Would you like some help with those?" Scorpius said easily taking them into his arms.

"Thanks, if you want to take them up that would be great," Ron smiled.

"Sure," Scorpius turned and started towards the building.

"Second floor, door on the right," Hermione called.

He turned back and gave her his best attempt of a smile. "Thanks."

* * *

When he climbed the stairs he could hear the sound of music playing. Approaching the doorway on the right, like instructed, he found it wide open. Scorpius stood there, silently, watching the scene in front of him. Alison, Rose and Zoe danced around the room singing shamelessly, without a care in the world. His gaze locked on the laughing redhead. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful in her old faded jeans and her plain white tank top with a radiant smile, lighting up her whole face.

"Scorpius!" Zoe exclaimed, being the first to notice him in the doorway. He watched as Rose froze with her back to him, her shoulders visibly tensed. Alison walked over to the old music player Scorpius faintly remembered fixing and turned off the music.

"Oh, will you look at the time," Alison said, taking a look at her bare wrist, not even attempting to be subtle. "We have to go," she said to Zoe, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her over to stand in front of Rose.

"Where?" Zoe asked, wanting to stay and watch the upcoming exchange. Alison just ignored her.

"We'll see you tomorrow, okay," Alison said speaking now to Rose. Once Rose nodded in confirmation, they Disapparated, leaving Scorpius and Rose alone.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I felt it was important to show Rose enjoying herself and doing normal girl things with her friends. If you haven't already guessed the song was Dancing Queen by ABBA. So, if you didn't like it I am sorry but I just thought it was something everyone knows and women of all ages can enjoy.

The next chapter will be the talk. They will admit some things and Rose will call on the favor Scorpius owes her. So there's a teaser for you. Anyway I just want you all to know that it is proving more difficult to write then I expected plus I have many Uni commitments coming up and it might take longer to finish. Hopefully, by next week it will be done :)

I would also like to thank my beta, **peacock33**, for all of her help :)

Please review, follow or fav :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Scorpius watched Rose as she took a deep breath before finally turning around to face him.

"Hello," Scorpius said softly.

"Hello Malfoy," Rose said bitterly as she crossed her arms, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" Scorpius didn't answer her question and ignored her expected bitter tone.

"Where do you want these?" he asked kindly, referring to the boxes in his arms.

Rose was a little taken back by his nice tone but answered warily, "Over there, by the fireplace." Scorpius carefully placed the boxes down by the fireplace, cautious not to damage or break any of her belongings in the boxes. At that moment, Rose's mother appeared in the doorway.

"Rose, those are the last two boxes," Hermione said to her daughter. Rose made her way across the room to talk to her mother. "We are going to take the truck back before we head home, if you need anything just send a Patronus." Hermione smiled as Rose nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Mum." Hermione leaned in and peck her daughter on the cheek. Just as she was about to leave, Ron came into view behind her.

"Rose, don't forget the Floo man is coming tomorrow to connect you to the network," he said to Rose before addressing Scorpius behind Rose. "Oh Scorpius, are you still coming over this weekend for the Cannons and Falcons game?"

"Ahh…sure," Scorpius answered uncomfortably as he noticed Rose tense and shift on her feet, obviously irritated.

"Cool," Ron said, stepping around his wife and pulling his daughter into a hug. "Love you, Pumpkin," he whispered, squeezing Rose tighter before releasing her and wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione smiled reassuringly at her daughter as Ron guided her away. Rose closed the door, leaving her and Scorpius alone once more.

Rose walked into the kitchen and started unpacking the box that sat on the island in the middle. Scorpius hesitantly followed her but lamely stood in the entry way, trying to prepare what he wanted to say.

"I would ask if you wanted some tea but I don't really want you to stay," Rose said, interrupting his thought process.

"I understand," Scorpius nodded, "but I have to apologize for -"

"Why?" she cut across him, "you already got my mother to do it for you." Scorpius lowered his head, staring at the floor as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Rosie, last night was a mistake. I -"

"Which part?" Rose interrupted again, "the part when you nearly kissed me, or the part when you stuck your tongue down some random girl's throat."

"Rose, she meant nothing to me," Scorpius said pleading for her sympathy. "I can't even tell you her name."

"Oh, and that makes it all so much better," Rose mumbled with sarcasm. Scorpius just ignored her and continued.

"Same goes for all of the others, none of them mean anything to me."

"Oh and I just suppose that I'm different," she said disbelievingly.

"Yes, Rose you are different." He said it with such honesty that she wasn't sure that she had heard him correctly. "You are special." For the first time since he entered the flat she looked him directly in the eye. "And you make me feel different and special," he said, holding her gaze and taking another step forward. "There's just something about you, Rose, that makes me feel something I never have before." Rose dropped their intense gaze and shifted on her feet nervously but remained silent.

He walked around the island bench, as she turned to face him. He grasped both of her hands and held them softly in his. She couldn't stop the tingle she felt from his touch that spread right through her. Rose looked up into his eyes.

"I am so sorry Rose…for everything." She almost believed the emotion she saw in his eyes and she heard in his voice. She almost did, but he had proven to be a good actor many times before. What was he expecting her to do; forget everything he has done and said to her, forget how he treats women in general and believe that he has changed into a completely different person over the last couple of months? Suddenly, she felt the anger rising in her. She had decided this last night; she wasn't going to do this to herself again. This was it; she calmed herself before she spoke, not wanting to start an argument.

"Malfoy, I accept your apology but that doesn't change anything between us," she said, removing her hands from his.

"But-"

"Please let me speak." He simply nodded and allowed her to continue. "I will admit that I find you very attractive and I don't hate you anymore," Scorpius smirked at her admission that he was attractive. "But we can't have a serious and real relationship solely based on the fact that I find you attractive and that I no longer hate you. And that's the problem, Scorpius. It's not worth trying anything less than real between us because of how close you are to Al and my whole family. It's all or nothing for us. I know you're not ready for that and neither am I," Rose spoke confidently, but Scorpius could see the emotion she was holding back in her eyes. "So, what else is there really to say?"

"Did you even hear what I said earlier?" Scorpius said pleadingly, allowing his emotions to surface. Tears welled in his eyes. "Rose, I meant every word."

"I know you did," Rose muttered, failing to hold back her own tears as she looked up into his teary eyes. "And right now I think you truly believe it, but next week, next month who knows?"

"Rose, I…I…" Scorpius whispered, reaching out to caress her cheek, only to have her turn her face away from his hand. He lowered his head, not daring to look her in the eyes. "I can change, Rose…just give me the chance," he said softly. Rose shook her head and wiped away the tears that had escaped before taking a step back from him.

"I am sorry Scorpius, but you have had many chances to show me that you can change."

"Rose, I-"

"Scorpius, do you remember that favor you owe me?" He nodded, unable to find his voice. "Well, I would like you to honor it now." Rose knew that this was only thing to do, even though it felt so wrong. "Do me a favor and leave me alone. After you leave here, I don't want to see you, hear about you, or speak to you again." Silence fell between them as Scorpius gathered his feelings and locked them away. Once he collected himself he looked back at Rose.

"Fine"

"I don't want you to stop spending time with my family and being Albus' friend." She added in a hurry, hoping he didn't think she was that cruel. "You're a great friend to them all; hell let's face it, they consider you apart of the family. So please don't take this out on them, they all love you and it's not fair to you or to them if you let me come between you. I don't want that."

"Thank you," he said emotionlessly. Another awkward silence fell between them. Rose shifted nervously, not saying anything. She knew she should be kicking him out about now, but something was stopping her. There was still a small part of her that wanted him to fight for her. To put his foot down and say 'no I will not disappear from your life, I want to be with you' but of course that never came. He finally broke their silence, but it was not what she really wanted to hear.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." She nodded in response. He stuck his hand between them. She looked from his hand to his face and back before forcing on a smile and grasping his hand. She was prepared to shake his hand but he quickly turned her hand over, bent down slightly and raised her hand to his lips. Against her will, tears began to form in her eyes again at the gracious act. He straightened up and stroked the top of her hand with his thumb before releasing it. "Goodbye Rosie," was the last thing he said to her before walking out of her kitchen and out of her life.

"Goodbye," Rose mumbled softly with tears running down her cheeks as she heard the sound of her door closing.

* * *

Well, I know that many of you won't be happy with this chapter but it is important for both Rose and Scorpius to grow up and experience life outside of Hogwarts before they step into a relationship with each other. There will be some time before they see each other again but we won't have to wait that long because we can skip the boring parts. There will be two more chapters before there will be some serious time skipping.

I am sorry about the slow update but Uni is taking up most of my time. I am also sorry to say that I don't know exactly when the next chapter will be up but I am going to try and get it finished within a week. However, I make no promises :(

Many thanks to my beta, **peacock33**.

Please review, follow or fav :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_8 weeks later, Monday_

"Hey Zoe, I have to leave early today, could you cover for me?" Rose asked as she wrapped her waiter's apron around her waist and began to serve a customer. Zoe, who had just arrived, did the same thing. "One Big Breakfast with French Toast, please," Rose called out to the kitchen staff as she stuck up the order on the board and went to get the customer's coffee.

"I don't know Rose, how early is early?" asked Zoe, who was also making a coffee. The girls effortlessly worked around each other as they spoke, like they had been doing it for years, when in reality it had only been a month.

"Like half an hour or three quarters of an hour," Rose replied hopefully.

"Oh fine, but you owe me and you should be glad my mum isn't coming in today."

"Oh thank you so much," Rose said as she gave her a one-armed hug before she scurried back to the serving counter. They continued to work tirelessly until the morning rush was over, when the line died down and there were just the casual-one-off-walk-in customers.

"So, why do you have to leave early today?" Zoe asked as they wiped down tables.

"Oh, I just have to get a few things in order," Rose said from the opposite table. When Zoe gave her a confused look, she explained. "My parents are coming for dinner tonight," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ohh," Zoe said in understanding, "so what have you got planned?"

"Planned? What do you mean planned? It's my mum and dad."

"Oh come on Rose, I know you. Everything will have to be perfect," Zoe said as she carried three dirty plates back towards the kitchen; Rose following her with a couple of dirty mugs.

"It doesn't; they're just my parents." Zoe threw Rose a disbelieving look over her shoulder before pushing through the swinging door of the wash house.

"Okay so maybe I do have something planned," Rose said giving in, "but is that really a crime?"

"No, of course not," Zoe said as she and Rose placed the dirty dishes on a clear bench, "I just asked what it was."

Rose then went on to explain everything she had to do to prepare and cook for dinner. She was in the middle of describing the taste of her dad's favourite sauce that she always made him, when someone interrupted her.

"Wow, that's sounds absolutely divine," a male voiced said. Rose and Zoe turned their heads to see Jerry, the dishwasher, and a young man who Rose had never met before. He looked about her age, not overly muscular but healthily toned. He had short black, curly hair, which looked like it was made to run your hands through. He wore a sweet smile that Rose was sure had made many girls weak-kneed. "Hi, I'm Nate," he said to Rose, sticking out his hand to her, "Nate Rider." Rose just stood there, studying him as he awkwardly held his hand in front of her. Zoe quickly saved the situation. She reached out and shook his hand instead.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," she said as she shook his hand. "I'm Zoe and this is Rose," Zoe gestured towards her while Rose continued to stare at Nate. Eventually, she was snapped into action as Zoe nudged her in the ribs.

"Ahh… yes, it's nice to meet you… Nate," Rose stumbled as she tried to remember his name, "I'm…umm… what she said." Zoe was desperately struggling to hold back her laughter, muffling her giggles behind her hand. The old man, dishwasher Jerry, looked confused as to why Rose, a usually well-spoken young woman, now could not even string a sentence together. However, Nate just smiled at her.

"Ahh Nate, I have to show you the kitchen before we can get to work," Jerry said.

"You work here," Rose blurted out, instantly embarrassed, with a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Yeah, he's on dish duty with me," Jerry replied for him.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Rose," Nate said, grasping her hand and lifting it to his lips.

"Likewise," she replied a little awkwardly, as the action reminded her of the only other time she received such courteous treatment. He didn't pick up on her tone and kept his gaze on her as he backed away.

"You too Zoe," he said as he followed Jerry through the kitchen door. Once he was gone, Zoe turned to Rose and nearly squealed.

"Oh, he is so into you! You should ask him out."

"Maybe," Rose replied in a daze, still curious as to why she was thinking of Scorpius. She had thought she'd put it all to rest. Over the last 6 weeks Rose had unofficially employed her mother and Alison as Malfoy avoidance informants. However, she never asked about him and what he was doing, just where he was going to be. They would let her know if Malfoy was expected to be attending a function or an occasion in which they could possibly cross paths. Her life was finally moving forward; she had started culinary school at Le Corban Bleu last week and had been working at Zoe's mum's café for about a month. On top of that, she was very excited to be taking an extra course in cake decorating. Everything was going fine; but she couldn't stop the little doubt that swept through her mind saying that maybe she had maybe a mistake.

"Hello, earth to Rose," Zoe said waving a hand in front of her face, snapping her back to the present.

"Huh?"

"I said, you should ask him out for a drink," she repeated with a mischievous look in her eye.

"I don't think so, Zoe," Rose dismissed walking back out, to clean some more tables. "I don't even know anything about him; I can't just ask him out."

"Sure you can," Zoe said, following Rose but not attempting to help clear the tables.

"No, I can't," Rose replied in a condescending manner. "It would just be too awkward."

"Oh, I got it!" Zoe exclaimed a little too loudly, drawing the attention of some of the customers. "I am such a genius," Zoe added excitedly. Rose gave the customers an apologetic look before making her way out the back with more dirty dishes. Zoe obliviously continued and followed Rose through the swinging door. "You could ask him to join you and a bunch of friends out for a drink; that way it wouldn't be a proper full-on date and you won't feel as awkward about it," Zoe explained as Rose stacked the dirty dishes on the bench.

"Really? And I suppose you know some friends that are willing to volunteer," Rose said amused at the suggestion, as she walked back out and leaned back up against the counter.

"Oh, come on," Zoe said, crossing her arms as she stood across from her. "We can invite Ali and Al, Teddy and Vic, and I'll bring Louis…It will be fun, we can use it as an excuse to catch up with the new Mr and Mrs Lupin."

"Zoe, I don't know," Rose whined, "I am really busy. I really don't think I have the time for a relationship."

"Look Rose," Zoe grew serious, "I really think this would be good for you; you need to get out and have a good time. Ever since…" She trailed off. Rose knew what she wanted to say, and it was partly true, she had been working so hard since she cried her eyes out over Scorpius the day she told him to walk out of her life, but she was fine now and there was nothing wrong with being busy and working hard. Just as she was about to voice this, Alison entered the café and walked up to them in a huff.

"Ali, what's up?" Rose asked, noticing her disgruntled manner but happy to have a change of subject.

"Oh, don't worry; it's not a big deal," Alison brushed it off with a wave of her hand. "So, what's new?"

"Rose is refusing to go out with a guy," Zoe said getting straight back to their earlier conversation. Rose let out a frustrated sigh.

"What. Why?" Alison asked, immediately turning to Rose.

"Because she's busy," Zoe answered rolling her eyes.

"I just met him today and only briefly, I don't have the time or the effort for a relationship at the moment and he hasn't even asked me out," Rose justified. "So, I don't see the problem here."

"Okay firstly, who said he had to ask you out?" Alison replied. "You're a modern woman, ask him out."

"And secondly, who said anything about a relationship?" Zoe chimed in. "You're not asking him to marry you, you're asking him out for a drink." Rose looked unsure. She didn't know what was holding her back, but something was.

Alison took her hand, breaking Rose out of her thoughts.

"I agree with Zoe. I really think it would be a good idea to go out and have some fun," Alison said in a soft voice. Rose's eyes flicked between her two friends. They were worried about her and she didn't want them worrying about her; her mother had that covered.

"I'll think about it," Rose gave in.

"Yes!" Zoe exclaimed excitedly. "Okay cool, I'll organize it for Friday."

"Ahh, I said I'd think about it, that's not a yes," Rose said.

"I know but that doesn't mean we can't catch up with Teddy and Victoire whether you come or not," Zoe replied sending a challenging smile towards Rose before turning to Alison. "Alison, can you and Albus make Friday?" Alison's smile dropped at the question. Rose could tell something was going on between her best friend and her cousin.

"Sure," replied Alison plastering on her best fake smile. Zoe wasn't fooled but knew that Rose was the only one Alison would open up to properly.

"Great," she said as she moved to serve a customer. Rose looked at the time; it was time for her to go. She had to stop by the markets to get a few things and thought that this would be a good time to chat with Alison.

"Hey Zoe, I'll see you tomorrow," Rose said, untying her apron and grabbing her bag from behind the counter.

"What about 'new guy'?" Zoe asked, ignoring her customer.

"Tomorrow," Rose called back over her shoulder as she grabbed Alison by the wrist and pulled her out the door.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me how Albus is acting like an idiot this time?" Rose asked as they walked through the special Muggle 7 day farmer's market that they had eventually Apparated to. Alison sighed.

"I don't think I can tell you."

"Why?" Rose asked shocked. Alison always told her everything.

"Because, Merlin forbid, I might mention his best friend," Alison said frustrated. Rose immediately felt guilty. She had unintentionally put this 'Taboo' on anything to do with Scorpius and that was unfair to Alison, especially since he was still going to be in Alison's life because of Albus.

"Okay look," Rose stopped walking and turned to Alison. "I am sorry that I put you in this position and I know that it is pretty much impossible for Scor-… for Malfoy not to come up in the occasional conversation because, whether I like it or not, he's apart of your life and my family's. So please don't hold back on me because of my issues. I am still first and foremost your best friend." Alison gave her a smile which Rose gratefully returned.

"Thank you," Alison said as she pulled Rose into a hug.

"So what did he do?" Rose asked when they pulled back.

"He and Malfoy have been out every night for the last three weeks," Alison started. Rose noticed how she purposely used Scorpius' last name and still felt guilty at how her friends had to adjust around her. However, she was still thankful and let Alison continue. "Albus says he is just helping him out. You know, helping him move on, but I don't see why it has to be every night. We both work during the day and then he is out all night, every night with Scorpius." Alison continued with a torn look on her face before Rose could fully process the information. "I know I am not one of those girls that need to be with their boyfriend twenty-four-seven but I would at least like to see him for one night during the week."

Rose knew that she shouldn't really care if Scorpius was going out all the time but she just did. It meant that he was moving on and she was still stuck regretfully moping, working hard and trying to forget. "So, where are they going and what are they doing when you say 'going out'?" she asked trying to sound causal while examining a tomato.

"That's the thing, I know that he is going to night clubs and bars with Scorpius trying to pick up women; and I trust Al, I know I do, but…"

"You can't help but wonder if he's moving on."

"I guess I am just feeling a little insecure. I don't know, maybe I am overreacting but I just feel like he is pulling away from me."

"Listen, Albus has always been oblivious to people's feelings; does he even know that you feel this way?"

"Of course, I have tried talking him via Floo and Owl but he just keeps saying Scorpius needs him right now."

"Well, now I definitely have to ask out Nate and come on Friday," Rose said, "that way Al has no choice but to have a night out with you." Alison just smiled. She knew that even though Rose would deny it, she wasn't doing this for Alison or just because her friends were pushing it; she was doing it because she didn't want Scorpius to have the upper hand. _'Even when they aren't on speaking terms, they're still competing'_, Alison thought.

"He could still say no," Alison mumbled.

"Not if he wants to be able to walk again;" Alison laughed at Rose. "No seriously, as long as he knows Victoire and I will expect him there, then he will be."

The two friends continued to laugh as they walked through the markets.

* * *

Sorry it's been a while. I hope you haven't given up on this story. Anyway, that was chapter 22 and that we can see some upcoming conflict between the perfect couple, Albus and Alison. Plus, Rose is all work and no play. I hope you are all looking forward to this night out it should be entertaining.

Again I apologize for the slowly update, but it will be like this for a little while because of Uni. Plus, I am studying a Bachelor of Education and I have my first prac coming up. So busy, busy. Anyway, I will try to update as often as I can :)

Many thanks to my beta, peacock33 :)

Please review, follow or fav :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

_Wednesday_

Alison received an owl from Rose earlier that day confirming that Friday was definitely on. _'Now all I have to do is convince my boyfriend to come'_, Alison thought as she Apparated straight into her room. She still lived at home, with her father. Sadly her mother had passed away before she had any more children. So now it was just her and her father and it had been that way since she was seven. Alison couldn't deny that she was often overcome with guilt when she would spend time at the Burrow during the summer, leaving her father alone all the time; but he had always encouraged her to do so. It was fine before when she was at school because he had work, but now that he had retired a month ago she was grateful that she hadn't moved in with Albus.

As she entered the living room she found him in his recliner chair watching the television. She had brought him one knowing that he would get bored being at home while she was at work. Scorpius had installed it very quickly and thankfully had shown him how to use it.

"Hey Dad," she said before bending down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?"

"Alright, yours?" he asked as she sat down on the adjacent lounge.

"Pretty boring actually," she said with a sigh. Alison looked down at her watch. It was 5:30. She knew Albus would be home now. "Dad, how would you feel about having take-away for dinner tonight?" He gave her a quizzical look, somehow knowing she had an ulterior motive.

"I'd be open to the idea."

"Great, I'll be back soon," she said standing up from the lounge. "What would you like?"

"Anything, your choice," he replied with a smile.

"Okay," she smiled back at him before turning on the spot.

Alison Apparated right into Albus' bedroom, even though she knew it was very rude of her and considered an evasion of his privacy, but she was not thinking that clearly. The room was empty, but his briefcase was lying on the bed along with his work tie. She could hear his voice coming from the other side of the closed bedroom door, his footsteps getting closer. She sat down on the edge of his bed and crossed her legs, awaiting the arrival of her boyfriend.

Albus opened the door to his bedroom and walked in looking back over his shoulder laughing at something his flat mate said. He closed the door, took a step into the room before turning around to find Alison sitting on his bed with a stern look. He jolted back slightly from the unexpected surprise.

"Alison, what are you doing here?" he asked, still a little shocked.

"I am here to see if you are free on Friday night?" she asked, standing up and walking towards him, failing to keep her frustration out of her voice. She couldn't believe she would have to do this.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Scorp and I-"

"Look Al," she cut across him, now angry. Rose had given her the confidence in her letter to be strong. "I understand that Scorpius needed to be picked up onto his feet after what happened and it is great that you have helped him but don't you think he is fine now?"

"If this is about last week, I told you just give it some time and-"

"Time!" she cut across him again. "Time? It has been two months since Rose rejected him and I haven't seen you at all for three weeks!" Albus flinched, not having seen Alison angry before.

"Shh, he could hear you."

"Argh, I don't care whether he can hear me!" she exclaimed even more frustrated. She massaged her temples, regretting her anger.

"I just don't want to hurt his feelings," Albus whispered.

She calmed herself down; sometimes Albus really was just too sweet for his own good. "Albus, I respect that but I am your girlfriend; what about my feelings? How would you feel if I went out with Rose every night to clubs with very available men and continued that for three weeks, ignoring you completely?" Albus looked away from her, not speaking a word. Usually Alison could read him a little better but tonight she was struggling. She closed her eyes, trying to stop her tears as her insecurities allowed doubt to flash into her mind.

"Albus, please, if there is someone else just tell me bec-" before she could finish her sentence, she felt the light pressure of his hands as they cupped her face before the pressure on her lips as he kissed her lovingly. He rested his forehead against hers as his thumbs softly wiped away her tears. She opened her eyes and gazed into his.

"I love you and I promised you forever," he said earnestly. "So don't ever think that there is someone else because there's only you." Alison nodded slightly; a lazy smile grew on her face. "I am so sorry and I will go out with you on Friday and tomorrow night, even tonight or every other night you want to." Alison laughed and Albus smiled brightly at hearing her laugh. He had missed hearing that. They both leaned in for another kiss, Albus resting his hands on her waist while Alison wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you," Alison whispered as she pulled back.

"I missed you too," he replied before sealing it with a kiss. Just as Alison went to deepen the kiss Albus pulled back. "Just to be clear, you haven't been out every night chatting to available men, right?"

"No," she answered through her giggles; before he could question her again, she silenced him with a passionate kiss which he enthusiastically returned.

* * *

Half an hour later, Alison was walking down her street, hand in hand with Albus. He had kept his promise about spending tonight with her. She had said it was okay if he already had plans because she was just going to pick up some food on the way home for her dad, but he had insisted, making a big deal out of how he hadn't officially met her dad. However, now when she looked over to him she could she that he was nervous.

"Al, don't worry you'll be fine," she said, giving his hand a comforting squeeze, reaching her house.

"That's easy for you to say, he already loves you," Albus replied as they made their way to the front door.

"And he'll love you too," she said as she knocked on the door, forgetting her key.

"How do you know that?" he asked, turning to face her. She turned her head to her side, finding his eyes, smiling.

"Because I love you," she said softly. He smiled at her and she leaned over and kissed his lips briefly before the door swung open, revealing Mr Raymond Spencer.

* * *

So, Albus has to meet Alison's father. I wonder how that goes ;). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Its just another puzzle piece in life as we know it. Now, Rose has asked Nate 'new guy, dishwasher' out for a drink with her friends on Friday. So we will see what happens there before we skip sometime. So stay with me and kept reviewing, tell me what you think :)

Shout out to MauraudersMischie, for the awesome review :) Thank you.

Many thanks to my beta, peacock33 :)

Please review, follow or fav :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"So, what do you do, Albus?" Mr Spencer asked. He sat at one end of the small rectangular table, across from Albus at the other end. For dinner, Alison had brought home Fish 'n' Chips with a complementary salad from her Fathers favourite Muggle take-away shop. Unfortunately, Albus had just taken a mouth full of food into his mouth, so Alison saved him.

"Albus works in the Muggle Liaison Office."

"Mostly paper pushing stuff," Albus added, after swallowing.

"Oh, and you like it there?" Mr Spencer asked, addressing Albus.

"Yeah, I have always liked Muggles."

"Yes, I must say they do make the best Fish 'n' Chips," Mr Spencer joked as he finished his meal, reaching for his napkin. Albus chuckled along with him, feeling more relaxed. Once they had all finished, Alison cleared the table as Mr Spencer poured Albus a drink. While Alison was in the kitchen, Mr Spencer took advantage of the time alone with Albus.

They walked out onto the small deck in the backyard. Albus could see that it was once a much used family area, but it had sadly been a bit neglected. However, there was one patch in the garden that was as healthy as ever. Noticing Albus' gaze, Mr Spencer explained.

"Her mother loved Jasmine," he said, drawing Albus' attention. He could hear the love in the older man's voice. Mr Spencer's gaze was fixed on the beautiful flowers, his expression slightly sad but his mouth shaped into a small smile. "They planted them together, the summer before her mother…before she was gone." Albus knew about Alison's mother dying, but Alison never really talked about it. He had this strange feeling, he didn't know much about her life before Hogwarts.

"Is that why Alison's middle name is Jasmine?" Albus asked. Mr Spencer seemed to snap out of a kind of trance.

"Yeah, anyway Alison has kept them alive ever since. Even when she was at Hogwarts they stayed alive; I think she used a potion or something." Albus simply nodded as he contemplated that maybe he should have made more of an effort to spend time with his girlfriend since they left Hogwarts. It was now clear that they still had more to learn about each other.

"Listen Albus," Mr Spencer brought Albus out of his thoughts. When he looked over at Mr Spencer, he suddenly felt nervous again. The tone of his voice, accompanied with the look on his face told Albus that this was the conversation he always knew was coming. The stare that the older man gave him said he should be scared. "I think it's only fair that I ask you this, especially since I know my daughter is very serious about you. So Albus, what are your intentions towards my daughter?" he asked very sternly.

"Sir, I love your daughter," Albus said honestly, as he turned to face Mr Spencer straight on. They looked each other straight in the eye, Mr Spencer searching Albus' expression for any reason to doubt him. "And I plan on sharing the rest of my life with her." Albus could see the shock flash across Mr Spencer's expression. "I know it may seem a little odd for an 18 year old man to say that, but Sir, it is the honest to Merlin truth." Mr Spencer studied Albus again; making the young man very nervous at the lack of response from the man he basically said he intended to be his father in-law.

"Well, that's good enough for me," the older man laughed at the look of relief on Albus' face. Once Albus saw the laughing smile on his face, he could tell he did it on purpose. "I always wanted to do that," Mr Spencer said in between his chuckles. "You should've seen the stare down I got from Bonni's father," he added as he howled with laughter. Albus couldn't help but laugh as well and that is how Alison found them.

* * *

A short while later, Mr Spencer excused himself for the night, bidding his goodbye to Albus, leaving Alison and Albus sitting on the lounge together.

"That went well. See you had nothing to worry about," Alison said as she cuddled with her boyfriend.

"I guess not," Albus mumbled as he put his arm around her, smiling at the conversation he had earlier with her father. They sat there for a while, in a comfortable silence, just happy to be next to one another. Suddenly, it became clear that Alison had drifted off to sleep. So Albus gracefully picked her up and carried her up the stairs, thankful that Alison had given him a tour when he arrived so he knew he had the right room. Although you could not mistake it for anyone else's once you looked inside. He couldn't explain it; it was just Alison. He gently lowered her onto her bed, lifting the covers from under her and covering her up. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. However, when he went to pull back Alison started to kiss back. Her hand slid to the back of his neck as she kissed him.

"Stay," Alison whispered when they finally came apart.

"What about your Dad?" Albus mumbled. Alison smiled at his worried tone.

"Please," she said as she lifted the covers. Albus was torn, but eventually gave in. She rolled over as he climbed in under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her, and entwined his sock covered feet with her bare ones. They fell asleep together, spooning.

* * *

Albus emerged from the fireplace the next morning to see Scorpius eating an apple while reading the Prophet at the card table they used for dining.

"Have a good night?" Scorpius asked, without looking up from the newspaper. Albus could see the smirk he was trying to hold back.

"Yeah, it was." he replied. "You?"

"Not bad."

Albus walked over to the other chair and sat down across from his best mate. He opened his mouth to breach the topic of Friday, when Scorpius slid a letter across the table to him.

"To you, from Rose," Scorpius stated, still not looking up from the paper. Albus just stared at him. After the moment of silence, Scorpius looked up noticing Albus' odd stare.

"What?"

"How do you know it's from Rose?"

"Just because I was a prat to her doesn't mean I don't recognise her hand writing," he replied, looking back down to read the Quidditch section.

"I didn't know you noticed things like that about her," Albus said as he opened the letter.

"You'd be surprised," Scorpius mumbled before taking a bite out of his apple. Albus caught the comment but decided to ignore it, reading the letter his cousin sent him. It was basically a rant about how much of a prat he is and how he should be spending more time with Alison. It also contained the details for Friday night, explaining how if he didn't come he would have to deal with both her and Victoire; Albus shuttered at that thought. It also said, in big block letters, under no circumstances was Scorpius allowed to attend. Albus sighed as he put the letter down.

Scorpius knew what was coming, and he was grateful for it. He didn't want to hold Albus back anymore. Last night confirmed it; he would be alright on his own. He appreciated everything Albus had done; he really was the best friend anyone could have. However, he also knew that is was selfish to keep him from his own happiness; to keep him from Alison.

"Hey Scorp-"

"Albus, I know what you want to ask and you don't need my permission," Scorpius interrupted.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Scorpius reassured Albus, looking up from the paper. "Look, don't worry about me. Besides, I have a date on Friday."

"Really?" Albus asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, really," Scorpius chuckled.

"A real one?"

"Well, actually it will be our second date," Scorpius said as he folded the paper back up and walked into the kitchen.

"When was the first?" Albus asked, a little shocked, as he followed him into the kitchen.

"Last night," Scorpius answered as he began making a sandwich, buttering some bread. When he looked up and saw the expression of shock and skepticism on his best friend's face, he couldn't help but feel a little ashamed. His best mate doubted whether this was the truth. _'Was I really that bad?' _he thought to himself. True, this would be the first time Scorpius would be going on a second date, a proper date.

"I was going to tell you before I left last night but you were already gone," Scorpius explained.

"Oh, well, don't worry about it then. Have fun at work," Albus replied as he left the kitchen. Scorpius continued to make his sandwich and pack his bag for work. He was moving on with his life and Ava was a great girl. He didn't exactly know how to act on a second date, but all he cared about was that he was doing something different, or unexpected. He was changing and he wasn't changing for Rose, he was changing for himself. Rose may have made him see that he wanted to change but the process was totally to satisfy himself.

"Who is she?" he heard Albus ask as he had headed towards the door.

"Her name is Ava. She asked me out after I fixed her car at work."

"And you like her?"

"Yeah, she's great," he answered smiling. Albus nodded his head.

"Well, I am really happy for you."

"Thanks mate," Scorpius said as he closed the door, making his way down stairs to the garage.

* * *

Okay, so next chapter we see what will happen on Friday. I know many of you can't wait for Rose and Scorpius to get together but that won't happy straight away. They have to sort their own problems out first. However, I promise when they do, it will be awesome :)

I want to thank all of my reviewers I love seeing you comments, and keeps me motivated. I know that lately I haven't been updating as quickly as when I started this story, I have been super busy but I promise to do my best :) On a positive and slightly scary note, I have my first practicum as a HPE teacher starting next week! So wish me luck.

Please review, follow and fav :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

_Muggle Club in London_

"Okay everyone, just remember that he is a Muggle. So be careful about what you say," Zoe said to the group, raising her voice over the music as they made their way to the corner away from the loud music and dance floor.

"Zoe, we heard you the first 100 times," Louis said teasingly to his girlfriend. Zoe lightly smacked him, as the rest of them laughed. The large group consisted of Albus and Alison, Teddy and Victoire, Jesse and Molly and Louis and Zoe; they were gathered around a table in the corner adjacent to the door. The group casually talked as they waited for Rose and Nate, who were yet to arrive.

"So Albus, I heard you got the run down from your future father in-law," Victoire teased.

"Oh really, I wonder who told you that," Albus said, glaring suspiciously at Teddy. Teddy had joined him and Scorpius for a boy's night the night before in which they discussed many things.

"No broken furniture or bones?" Victoire asked Alison.

"No, it went well," Alison replied, looking beside her and smiling up at her boyfriend as he held her hand.

"Good, you're in the clear then," Victoire said as she nodded and raised her cocktail glass in salute.

"Count yourself lucky Albus," Jesse spoke up. "At least she doesn't have a dozen quick-tempered males in her family that you have to deal with." The group all laughed as Teddy and Jesse clinked glasses in agreement.

"But she does have a best friend who can cause serious harm if you hurt her," Rose said as she approached the group and wrapped one arm around Alison's shoulder, giving her a small squeeze.

"Love you too, cuz," Albus said as he reached around Alison and hugged Rose in welcome. As Rose pulled back she, caught sight of Nate standing off to the side awkwardly. She completely forgot about him.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she recovered quickly. "Everyone, this is Nate. He works with Zoe and I." Rose continued to introduce Nate to everyone individually, lastly Victoire and Teddy.

"And this is my oldest cousin, Victoire, and her new husband, Teddy. The new Mr. and Mrs. Lupin," Rose said as Nate shook their hands.

"So, you're the annoyingly cute newlyweds," Nate said. Rose playfully smacked his shoulder, as he chuckled.

"Rosie's just jealous," Victoire replied, with a cheeky smile. "But who knows, you might be able to change that," she added giving him the once over.

"Vic!" Rose warned, her eyes threatening.

* * *

Just down the road, Scorpius was finishing his meal with his date, Ava. She was gorgeous with long, flowing, dark hair and beautiful, full lips. However, all night he had been trying not to look at her lips because of her Rose-red lipstick. It just made him think about Rose; he was certain he had seen her wear the exact shade to the Christmas Ball in 6th year. He asked the passing waiter for the bill as she finished her wine.

"So, it's still early, do you want to go somewhere else?" she asked him.

"Sure, do you know any good places?"

"Yeah, there's this club just down the road where we can have own corner for some alone time," she replied suggestively as she winked at him. It was obvious to Scorpius that his definition of 'alone time' was completely different to hers. At least he hoped it was. If it wasn't, then he was in trouble. _'How am I supposed to change, if the girls still want the same thing from me'_, Scorpius thought. They both stood up and left the restaurant. Ava latched onto Scorpius' arm as they began walking down the street.

* * *

"So…when are we going to hear the pitter patter of little feet in the Lupin house?" Molly asked with a cheeky grin. Everyone turned to look at Teddy and Victoire. Teddy looked like he had seen Voldermort, his face was so pale. Victoire, on the other hand, masked her shock and unease about the question and answered.

"Now, I know you all can't wait to be Uncles and Aunts or Godparents but let's not give Teddy heart failure, otherwise you will never get the chance," She answered humorously, squeezing Teddy's hand and pecking him on the cheek. Teddy seemed to regain some colour as the group laughed.

Nate and Jesse went to get the next round of drinks, giving everyone else time to grill Rose.

"So, what did you talk about on your way here?" Alison asked.

"Not much," Rose answered. "A little bit about you guys but…" she paused, deep in thought. "He seemed very nervous or even…regretful about tonight."

"Of course he would if you told him he was meeting half your family on a first date," Victoire said.

"No, it was from as soon as he picked me up, and I only said that stuff as a conversation starter in the car. It didn't even work; he just stayed quite or gave me closed answers," Rose replied, confused.

"Well, he is gorgeous," Molly voiced, trying to lighten the mood.

"In total agreement, Molly," added Victoire.

"Hello, I'm right here," Teddy said from his spot beside his wife. Rose laughed along with the rest of the group, happy to have a distraction. Alison shuffled closer to Rose while the group discussed Nate among other things.

"I know you're not comfortable around him," she whispered.

"There's just nothing there," Rose admitted.

"And that's fine," Alison comforted. "It doesn't have to go any further, but at least now you know and you got to have a night out."

"Yeah, you're right," Rose smiled at her best friend. "Thanks for being here."

"It's my pleasure," Alison returned the smile and hugged Rose.

When Nate returned, Alison noticed what Rose had said. She could see his unease; something had put him off tonight. She was just about to voice this to Al when something caught her eye. She watched as the handsome Scorpius entered the club with a gorgeous, dark-haired beauty on his arm; the panic began to set in. Alison nudged Albus with her elbow in the ribs, drawing his attention.

"What?" he asked in a whisper.

"What the hell is Scorpius doing here?" she said gesturing to where the blonde was making his way across the dance floor to the lounges, in the corner opposite the door. She could see the panic in his eyes; he definitely did not expect this.

"I don't know."

"If Rose sees him, this could turn ugly very quickly," Alison whispered.

"I know."

The two of them didn't know what to do; they had no idea how Rose would react.

"Maybe she won't see him," Albus said hopefully. Alison just gave him a look.

"Really? That's your plan; maybe they wouldn't see each other."

"What? There are a lot of people in here, it's a possibility," Albus defended. Alison let out a frustrated sigh but conceded that they didn't really have much of a choice. Unfortunately, they weren't so lucky. Rose unbelievingly recognised his familiar charming voice, even over the music and all the other people talking in the tiny club.

* * *

_Sorry, I has been a while longer then usual but I have been super busy. I was going to have all the drama from Friday in one chapter but I haven't finished the other half. So,I decide to upload this half for you guys. Hopefully, I will be able to get the next half finished soon and upload it. _

_I hope you enjoy this but I guess all the mega juicy stuff happens in the next one so stay with me; I am doing my best. _

_Many thanks to my beta, peacock33 :)_

_Please review, follow and fav :)_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Rose couldn't explain it, she just knew he was there; it was like she could feel it. She always had to have her guard up around him and she could feel the walls build up again when he entered the club. Her eyes started to scan, and then she saw him through the mass of people. He was sitting with a beautiful dark-haired woman, across the room. She was laughing at something he had said, her hand sliding up and down his thigh. Rose felt what she finally admitted to herself was jealousy burning in the pit of her stomach. The woman pressed her body against his, her hand playing with the top buttons of his shirt. Rose felt torn between wanting to punch a wall and cry. _'How was it even possible for him to be at the exact same club? Albus obviously didn't read my letter thoroughly,' _she thought to herself. She put those thoughts aside and tried to steel her emotions as she watched Scorpius more closely. On closer observation, she could see that Scorpius was clearly a little taken back and uncomfortable with the woman's flirtatious behaviour. Against her will, Rose's heart leapt at this.

Rose felt someone touch her hand and turned around to come face to face with Nate.

"Are you okay, Rose?" he asked, concerned. She didn't know why he suddenly felt the need to talk to her now; he had been giving her the somewhat polite but cold shoulder all night.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rose answered, staring at a nervous Albus. Anger was rising, Rose knew he had something to so with this. "Albus, would you help me get the next round?" Rose asked politely, as she turned, making her way through the people, to the bar. To Nate and most people who didn't know Rose that well wouldn't think anything of it, but Albus could see the bitterness and anger behind her refined behavior. She had obviously seen Scorpius and Albus knew he was about to be blamed for his presence. When Albus made it to the bar, Rose immediately rounded on him.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Rose whispered through her teeth as an obvious attempt to keep herself from yelling. Albus was deciding exactly how to play this, when she continued, not allowing him to answer like usual. "Especially with her," she spat. "Who acts like that? She is basically saying 'screw me now' with the way she is conducting herself." Rose's voiced started to rise as she continued in her rant and Albus began to worry that soon she would start yelling.

"Rose, if you let me ex-"

"Who does she think she is," she continued ignoring him.

"Rose-"

"Doesn't she have any dignity?"

"Rose!" Albus regretfully raised his voice and a few in the crowd of people stared at them. Rose didn't seem phased and asked another question; this time waiting for the answer.

"Who is she?"

So, it turned out, he was in the clear for now. Her anger at him was overpowered by her obvious jealously. What he was concerned about was whether she was going to act on these feelings or ignore them and become more mad and distant. However, he decided to give her a little information.

"Her name is Ava and it's their second date," Albus said with a frustrated sigh. Rose scoffed in disbelief.

"Ha, right. Scorpius Malfoy doesn't go on second dates," Rose said condescendingly. "He doesn't even have first dates, just shags."

"Well, he does now," Albus said, a little angry at Rose's tone, getting the drinks and making his way back to the group. Rose wasn't sure how she felt, she was so confused. She turned to look back at Malfoy, just in time to see Ava lean in and press her lips to his. She hung her emotion clouded head, not wanting to witness anymore. However, she missed the most important part; the part when Scorpius pulled away.

* * *

Scorpius was sure he'd heard someone call out the name 'Rose'. A jolt of hope shot through him. The hope of getting to see her, to just lay eyes on her beautiful features, a pleasure he had been denied thanks to his own selfish actions two months ago. However, as he began to scan the club, Ava pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back briefly, torn between messing this up and looking for Rose. Once she decided to deepen the kiss, he pulled back.

"Hey, let's not go too fast," he whispered to her quickly. She seemed a bit taken back, but nodded all the same. "Would you like another Martini?" he said standing up.

"Please," she said a little bitterly, nodding. Scorpius caught the tone but he honestly could not care less at that moment in time. He slowly made his way towards the bar, looking for Rose. However, when he finally laid his eyes on her he didn't see what he expected.

Rose was standing by the bar, accompanied by a man who could not be much older then Scorpius. Much to his annoyance, Scorpius noticed the other man wasn't unfortunate looking. They stood close to each other, as he seemed to be comforting her. He whispered something in her ear, causing a smile upon her lips. Scorpius just watched in distress from the crowd, as the man grasped Rose's hand softly and led her towards the door, only stopping to say a quick goodbye to a large group of people who he identified as a few Weasley's and their partners. Scorpius felt a pain in his gut as he watched her leave with the man. He knew it was naïve of him, but he didn't think Rose would be able to find a guy that quickly. Sure, he had been on the town for the last month, so why couldn't she have too. The thought had never crossed his mind that Rose could be out enjoying herself as much as he was pretending to every night.

* * *

Rose slid into the taxi with Nate. He had to work in the morning and didn't want to be late for Dishwasher Jerry, so they had left early. Oddly enough he seemed less awkward now then he had on the way there, leaving Rose to wonder what had changed. Nate broke the silence.

"Rose, I have to apologise for my behaviour earlier tonight. I have not been the most charming or pleasant of dates."

"Its fine," Rose replied courteously, looking straight ahead.

"No, its not," he challenged. "Rose, I am going to be completely honest with you, like I should have been from the start." Rose turned to look at him. She could see whatever the truth was it was a rather painful subject for him. She placed her hand on his knee and he directed his eyes to hers.

"It's okay, you can tell me," Rose said, in what she hoped was a comforting and encouraging manner. He covered her hand with his where in rested on his knee, before explaining.

"You see about a month ago, my girlfriend of three years broke up with me."

"Oh, I am so sorry," Rose sympathised. Nate shrugged, covering up how hurt he really was.

"Anyway, when you asked me out for drinks, I thought I was over her but honestly I'm not," Nate explained, now avoiding eye contact. "You know, I even subconsciously went to her house first when I was meant to be picking you up. I only realised what I was doing once I got there and had to tell the cabbie the new address," he added with a small chuckle. It started to make sense now for Rose; she could see that he wasn't lying.

"Don't worry I understand, it is totally fine," Rose said with a small sweet smile. He returned it graciously. "Besides we can still be friends, can't we?"

"I hope so," he answered easily, the tension disappearing as they cleared the air. They smiled at each other before Rose removed her hand from his knee and turned back to face the front again. They sat in silence for a moment until Nate broke it once again.

"So now that we are friends, are you going to fill me in about whatever happened between you and that blonde bloke?"

"What?" she said, her eyes snapping onto his. Rose was so shocked that he had noticed her jealousy. She was glad that Scorpius hadn't seen her, that would have made it worst.

"Come on Rose, I know what it is like to want to be with someone out of reach," Nate said coolly. Rose dropped her gaze and looked at her hands in her lap. "Did you dump him or did he dump you?"

"He's not my ex," Rose replied.

"Alright then, who is he?"

"His name is Scor…Scor…Scorpius Malfoy," Rose stuttered. "He is Albus' best friend and basically adopted by my whole family."

"Weird name, but I meant who is he to you?"

"He is…He's...Well he's…it's complicated," Rose stammered as she tried to find the right words. Nate just nodded.

"But you like him?"

"Rarely," Rose replied with a smirk. Nate looked at her with a confused expression. "Like I said it's-"

"-complicated," they finished together. Nate nodded. "Well, one day you'll have to tell me the whole story," he said, as they pulled up in front of Rose's building.

"Maybe," Rose said as she got out of the car. "Thanks for coming tonight anyway."

"No thank you, Rose. See you at work?"

"Yeah sure," Rose replied, closing the door. She waved as the car pulled away before turning around and entering the building. Walking up the two flights of stairs, she thought about what she had seen tonight; it had hurt, but it wasn't enough to get worked up over. At least that is what she repeatedly told herself as she took each step. Once finally inside her flat, she lightly threw her purse on the lounge and headed straight for her bedroom.

* * *

Scorpius just needed to see her, talk to her about what had happened. After speaking to Victoire and the rest of the gang, he left Ava and the club. Now, he rushed inside the building he knew she was in, bounding up the two flights of stairs as fast as his legs would carry him. Upon reaching the door, he knocked several times desperately until he saw the light shine through the gap at the bottom of the door. _'Thank Merlin, she's here,'_ he thought.

* * *

So sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Computers are just a pain in the butt sometimes ;) Please review and let me know honestly what you think. Thanks again to my awesome beta, peacock33 :)

Please review, follow or fav :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Dominique Weasley opened the door to her flat, after being rudely awoken in the early hours of the morning, to find none other than Scorpius Malfoy at her door.

"Scorp, what are you doing here?"

"Please, I just need to talk to someone," he replied.

"So, you came here?" she questioned. "All the way to France?" He simply nodded as his gaze dropped to the floor. Dominique wiped the sleep from her eyes and look at her friend more closely. She had never seen him like this; he looked unsure, broken and desperate. She could see that he was right; he did need to talk to someone.

"Well, you're lucky Jacob had to work the night shift," she said, opening the door more and stepping aside. "Come in." He smiled weakly as he crossed her threshold.

"So, he's already moved in?" Scorpius asked, as he sat down at the head of the wooden dinning table.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Dominique asked as she joined him.

"No, it's just fast is all."

"Oh please, you sound like my sister," Dom said in irritation. "Anyway, you're here to talk about what's bothering you, not my love life."

"Yeah, but your love life is easier."

"Only because you made yours very hard for yourself," Dominique said knowingly. Scorpius sighed. She was right; he had been horrible to Rose and now he couldn't do anything about his feelings because he had dug him self such a deep hole to begin with. He wasn't even certain what his feelings for her were, just that he had never felt this way before.

"I don't know what to do," he stated.

"Well, you could start with explaining what happened tonight and the night of Vic's wedding." And he did. He explained everything; everything that had happened between the start of the holidays to why he was in France tonight. It was the first time that anyone other than Rose and he knew what had really happened.

"Scorpius, I don't know what to tell you," Dom started after digesting all he had to say. "I think both you and Rose need to find out more about yourselves before even thinking about each other again. Maybe Rose is right, you just need sometime."

"It's Rose, of course she's right," Scorpius muttered, with a small smile. Dom giggled at his love-struck expression, causing Scorpius to blush ever so slightly.

"Look, you need to move on with your life, find out who you want to be and who you really are," she said as she placed a hand on his forearm, before giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I know but…how?"

"You go out and have fun, but you respect women," Dom replied strongly. "You work; you do whatever makes you as happy as you can be without Rose." Scorpius just nodded. "Then you fight for her." Scorpius looked up at Dominique with a shocked expression written across his face.

"Fight for her?"

"Yes Scorpius, when you're ready, you have to fight for her love."

"Who do I fight?" Scorpius asked, confused.

"Arghh, Men!"

* * *

_Christmas Holidays_

Scorpius knocked on the front door. It opened to reveal the beautiful redhead he had missed the last couple of months. Rose stood there in jeans, Ugg boots and her Weasley sweater. He couldn't tell whether she was happy to see him, but he took comfort in the fact that she did not frown or show any disdain when she saw him. However, she did look unsure, nervous and uncomfortable.

"Hello Rose,"

"Malfoy," she replied with a nod.

"I know the rules but I just wanted to see Hugo and-"

"No don't be silly, come in," Rose said as she stepped to the side to let him in. "Hugo's in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Scorpius said as he walked into the Weasley home. Rose simply nodded at him as she walked passed him to resume her spot in front of the fire. As Scorpius continued on towards the kitchen he looked back at Rose. She lay on her stomach, resting on her elbows so she could read the book that lay on the carpet in front of her. Her wavy red hair was tied up in a messy bun but the locks that escaped framed her faced. He smiled as he saw her bite her lip slightly as she concentrated on what she was reading; it was too cute.

"Hey man," Hugo had noticed him as he neared the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" Tearing his eyes away from Rose, Scorpius replied.

"Just checking in with the new ladies' man at Hogwarts," he said as he wrapped an arm around Hugo, leading him back into the kitchen. "Hey, did you get taller?"

"Yeah, Rose hates it," the younger boy answered with a grin.

"Where are your Mum and Dad?"

"Oh, something came up at work but hopefully they will be back by the time we go to the Burrow," Hugo replied as he got a drink from the fridge, before sitting back down at the table in front of a freshly made sandwich. Scorpius sat across from him.

"So, how is Hogwarts?"

"Good," Hugo replied as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"How's the studying?"

"Good," Hugo mumbled with a mouthful of food.

"And Ella?"

Hugo continued chewing, but there was no denying the redness that had risen in the younger boys cheeks at Scorpius' question. Scorpius smirked, as the redhead bought his time. When Hugo finally swallowed he answered, still red faced and clearly nervous but Scorpius could see some anger in his eyes.

"She's fine."

"Only fine?"

"She and Thomas are probably more then fine, but I don't really want to know," Hugo spat bitterly, before taking another rough bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, who's Thomas?"

"Some 'brilliant' Ravenclaw," Hugo said, sounding slightly sarcastic on the brilliant part and rolling his eyes.

"Ouch," Scorpius mumbled quietly, but Hugo heard him.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Hugo nearly shouted, slamming his sandwich back down on his plate. "Everywhere I turn they're together, holding hands, laughing, kissing; it's just sickening." Scorpius nodded. Hugo rested his head in his hands, before rubbing his face in an attempt to shake his emotions.

"Look Hugo, if ever there was any advice of mine to actually listen to, this would be it," Scorpius said catching Hugo's attention. The boy looked up at Scorpius as though he was waiting for a miracle. "Patience," he said simply. "Patience and then, having the courage to fight for her, is the key." Hugo just looked at Scorpius, as though he had spoken another language.

"Hugo, if what you feel for her is strong, then waiting a bit longer to spend the rest of your life with her is small price to pay," Scorpius said smiling at the young man that he considered a brother.

"It's just painful," Hugo replied.

"Yes it is, but I'm hoping it will be worth it," Scorpius said honestly. Hugo looked questionably at Scorpius. He was about to ask him who he was waiting for when the sound of his parents' voices interrupted them. Scorpius and Hugo stood and walked out into the lounge room to watch; Ron and Hermione's arguments were still quite entertaining.

"Ron, how many times am I going to say it," Mrs Weasley said to her husband firmly. "I am not going to a quidditch game for our wedding anniversary!"

"Hermione, it's not just a quidditch game," Mr Weasley argued. "It's the all-stars Chudley Cannons quidditch game!"

"Aww Dad, you got tickets to the all-stars game?" Hugo asked gleefully, not hiding his appreciation from his mother.

"Yeah and they're the best seats in the stadium," Ron answered, matching his son's broad smile, before turning back to his wife. "But your mother doesn't want to go."

"Excuse me if I would rather do something else on my wedding anniversary," Hermione said, giving her husband a suggestive look to match her tone.

"Mum please," Rose said, standing up with her book in hand and an expression torn between disgust and humor. "At least wait until we leave the room for that kind of talk," Rose said as she began to make her way to the stairs. "Or until we don't have guests," she added nodding towards Scorpius, her lips curved into a smirk. Hermione blushed from the embarrassment, when she noticed Scorpius standing by her son.

"Oh, Scorpius I didn't realize you were there," Hermione addressed the blonde. "I am so sorry you had to hear that."

"Sorry, he had to hear it?" Hugo butted in, pointing to Scorpius who was holding back his laughter. "What about me?" Rose laughed at her brother, drawing Scorpius' attention; his eyes followed her as she made her way up the stairs. "I don't want to hear that kind of thing either!" Hugo finished.

* * *

After Ron and Hermione had agreed to discuss the anniversary matter later, they all had settled down for lunch. All five of them sat around the table, Rose and Scorpius as quiet as the others had ever seen them. "So, Scorpius what brings you by today anyway?" Mrs Weasley asked wanting to break the silence. Only Ron and Hugo's eating could be heard.

"I just wanted to see Hue," Scorpius said as he ruffled the younger boy's hair. "See how he was going at Hogwarts. And…" as Scorpius' paused, everyone looked up expectantly. He took a deep breath before continuing. "And to thank you, for all you have done for me before I say goodbye," Hermione and Ron looked at each other confused and then back at Scorpius, unsure of what was happening.

"Goodbye?" to everyone's surprise it was Rose that questioned him.

"Yeah, I am going on a trip," Scorpius explained. "Well, it's more of an exploration," Scorpius added, with a smile.

"Exploration?" Ron asked clearly confused.

"Self-Exploration or enlightenment," Scorpius clarified. "I just have to figure out some stuff."

Subconsciously, he looked over to Rose. He saw the realisation of why he was doing this hit her.

"Where are you going?" Hugo asked.

"Everywhere and anywhere," Scorpius replied lightly.

"How long will you be gone?" Rose asked, again surprising everyone by not covering up her dislike of the idea.

"As long as it takes," Scorpius answered seriously. "However, Dom is convinced she will be getting married to Jacob within a year or two and said I had to be back by then to be her maid of honour. I just told her that if she wanted me to come back at all, she would have to come up with a much manlier title," he added humorously, causing the whole table to chuckle with him at his small joke; all but Rose.

The best she could mange was a smile. Despite what she said and against her will, she felt horrible. The thought of Scorpius not being around at all was awful. Sure with her rules she didn't intend on seeing him, but she thought it would be like it had been the last couple of months. She would always hear about him, what he was doing, what his opinion was from Albus, Alison, her father, her mother or even when her brother would write. Not to even start on Teddy and Vic and Dom or pretty much the rest of her family.

"So, when do you leave?" Hermione asked, bringing Rose out of her thoughts. "Do we have enough time to throw a going away party?"

"At the start of the New Year, but no parties; there is really no need." Scorpius said humbly. "You already have Christmas and New Year's at the Potters." There was a long silence, before Hermione broke it again.

"Okay, well just know that if you need anything we are just an Owl away," Mrs Weasley smiled at Scorpius.

"Well, I'm going to have to find someone else to talk quidditch with," Ron sighed.

"And I'm going to need find someone else to ask for advice on girls," Hugo added. "I can't ask Dad; he's rubbish."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, as Scorpius and his wife laughed.

"Hue," Scorpius turned to Hugo. "If you need advice for anything or you just want to talk, then it's like your mum said I'm just an Owl away." Hugo smiled at his friend.

"Thanks."

"No worries," he replied, ruffling Hugo's hair again. Scorpius turned back to the table.

"Look, I better get going, but thank you for lunch," he said standing up from the table. "I will see you guys at the Potter's for New Years."

"What about Christmas?" Ron asked.

"I got some stuff to sort out before I leave, plus that's family time."

"Exactly," Ron replied. Scorpius had never felt more welcome in his life. He smiled brightly at Ron, but caught sight of Rose with her gaze steady on her plate.

"Thank you, but I think it's only fair," Scorpius said before walking out of the kitchen and out of the Weasley home.

* * *

_So...what do you think? Thanks for everyone's patience, I finally got it out. Okay, Scorpius is going away for a bit :( but I will skip until he and Rose meet again. Like I say skip the boring bits. They will be a lot of changes in both of their lives, and they will have new trouble and problems to face. However, first up... New Year's!_

_I would like to give a shout out to VintageSun for an truely inspiring and wonderful review. Thank you :)_

_Please review, follow and fav :)_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_New Year's at the Potter's_

Alison and Rose were in the kitchen; Rose was tending to the food preparations while Alison tried to help with what ever she could, but it was difficult to do anything with Rose wanting to do it all. Alison ended up helping ice some cupcakes and watching the oven making sure nothing burnt; after all Rose would accept nothing less then perfection. After everything was ready, they sat down for some tea and a well deserved break. With a flick of Rose's wand, the dishes were being washed without assistance. They sat down at the table, sipping their tea and talking.

"So, Scorpius is leaving," Alison started the topic, unsure if it was a good idea.

"Hmm," Rose nodded, looking down at the mug in her hand. She slowly and methodically traced her finger around the rim while she asked, "How did Albus take it?"

"Not too well," Alison sighed. "But I think he is putting on a brave face, just like someone else I know." Rose looked up at her best friend, her hand freezing on the mug.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I know you're not okay with this either," Alison answered.

"I'm fine," Rose said defiantly.

"I don't believe you," Alison said casually as she took another sip of her tea. Rose sighed.

"I just feel bad for Al and my family, that's all," Rose insisted.

"So change his mind," Alison said as she leant forward. Rose just laughed.

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Ask him to stay."

"I can't," Rose mumbled.

"Can't or won't?"

"Both. Besides, what makes you think he will listen to me?" Rose argued. "I have never been able to affect his actions before."

"Oh Rose," Alison sighed, "You really don't have any idea." Before Rose could question Alison, she was already up and moving towards the exit. Rose finished her tea before leaving to get ready herself, her thoughts swirling around a certain blonde.

* * *

_11:45pm, December 31st_

It was only about 15 minutes until midnight when Rose finally spotted Scorpius through the mass of people crowed into the Potter home. He was in a conversation with her Uncle Harry, Albus and Alison, when he suddenly looked up, catching her stare. She quickly diverted her eyes and headed straight for the door, squeezing her way through the crowd. The Potters' house was massive; however, only extension charms allowed the amount of people there to fit inside. They didn't have much room outside and due to the weather most people stayed inside the warm cosy walls of the house; but Rose wasn't most people.

What Rose loved the most about the Potters' backyard was the way it sloped down at the back. If you sat on the top you could see the lights of the city, sparkling in the distance. As Rose sat down to look at the view, she heard the back door open and close again. Not long after, someone sat down beside her; she knew who it was.

"Hi," Scorpius said.

"Aren't you all for breaking the rules this week?" Rose said with her steady gaze still on the view in front of her, not daring to look into his dazzling blue eyes.

"Well, you know me," Scorpius said, turning his stare away from the beautiful redhead. "Never been one for following the rules."

"You have done pretty well for the last few months," Rose commented.

"I surprised you?"

"Yes," Rose said while holding back a smile. "Who knew I'd actually have an effect on you."

"You have always affected me," Scorpius countered. Rose turned her head to find his blue eyes boring into hers. She didn't realize how close they were. His stare was so intense that a shiver ran down her spine. Her eyes drifted down towards his lips before she realized where her thoughts were going and diverted her gaze.

"Yeah well, you won't have to worry about that anymore," Rose said as she nervously stared down at her hands, which fidgeted fretfully on her crossed legs. She looked up again at the sound of his laugh.

"Rosie, you really have no idea," he said, shaking his head, laughing to himself. He looked back at her to find Rose's quizzical stare.

"Perhaps, you'd like to clue me in?" she said with a stern tone; he knew she hated not knowing something. Scorpius just shook his head. He didn't know what to say to her, when he wasn't even sure himself.

"Never mind, forget I said anything."

"No," Rose replied, anger rising. Scorpius could see that flash in her eyes, the one she would get when she was about to rise to a challenge. He had seen it many times in the past, but he didn't want to fight with her. "Tell me, Scorpius, what am I missing?"

"Nothing Rose!" Scorpius raised his voice, before controlling his frustration. "Nothing," he repeated softly. "Rose, you are perfect. It's me who has to change, remember?" he added, looking straight into her brown eyes and smiling. She blushed and slightly smiled, making him even happier. Rose didn't want to fight either; she let it go.

"Just don't change too much," Rose said as she lightly bumped her shoulder against his.

"Okay, which bits should I keep?" he asked with his familiar cocky smirk. Rose found herself smiling brighter because of it; she hadn't realize how much she missed his smirk the last few months. "Come on Rosie, what don't I need to change?" Rose decided to play along.

"Well…firstly, you can keep your sense of humor. You're pretty funny when you're not embarrassing me."

"Oh well, I think I'm pretty funny then too," Scorpius replied cheekily, nudging Rose. Again Rose found she could not stop herself from laughing. "So, what else?" he asked, once their laughter ceased.

"Umm," Rose thought for a beat as she held his gaze. "What little kindness and loyalty you have, don't lose it," she said honestly, her gaze never faltering. He tilted his head a little in question. "I mean, the kindness and loyalty you show my family. It's more then any average Slytherin should have and it's a very fine quality."

"That's a complement, right?" Scorpius chuckled.

"Maybe," Rose deflected, standing and moving towards the other side of the small garden. Scorpius followed her lead. "But don't go getting a big head, you might not fit on the aero plane," she added with a smile as she looked back at him.

"How did you know I was taking Muggle transport?" Scorpius asked, and she could hear the surprise and intrigue in his voice.

"Because I know you, and you would never pass up a chance to ride in a plane," she replied, as she made her way to the old swing set that she and Lily had played on countless times. The chains let out a soft creak, when she lowered herself into one of the swings. Scorpius lent against the frame, hands in his pockets, casually smiling at her carefree attitude. "In fact, I can see you now, standing with all of the other five year-old's, nose pressed up against the glass as you excitedly watch the planes move on the other side," Rose continued, giggling at the picture in her head. Mirth danced in her eyes as she looked up at Scorpius, and in that moment, he felt the happiest he had ever felt in his whole life. He felt as though a weight was being lifted off both of their shoulders; he felt free, infinite and pure bliss. "What?" Rose asked, bringing him back from his deep thoughts. However, she was still smiling beautifully up at him, even if her eyes were questioning where he had just gone to.

"Nothing, but I guess you're right," Scorpius said, moving towards the second swing. However, when he sat down, the chains let out a rather loud screech compared to the soft creak it made for Rose. Rose and Scorpius were silent until they looked at each other, only to burst out laughing.

Rose wrapped her hands around the cold chains to steady herself from her laughter. She began to rock backward and forward before entering into a relaxing swing, while Scorpius just stole glances at her from his spot next to her. He couldn't take it anymore; he could not leave it like this.

"Rose," he started. His serious tone caught her attention, causing her to stop swinging and look at him. They both knew it was coming; they had to talk about what was really happening between them. "I want to know before I go on this trip, if there is a possibility that…that we…I mean, you and I…" Scorpius stuttered, turning his eyes down, cast on the ground beneath them. He took a deep breath before exhaling slowly and closing his eyes. "I want to know if we could be friends."

"I don't see much point since you're leaving within a few hours," Rose said solemnly. Scorpius opened his eyes and glanced over at her.

"I don't see a reason why not. I can write, like I am for Al and Hue," he replied. Rose could hear the desperation in his voice, but she didn't look at him; she just simply shook her head. She could not be his friend without asking him to stay and she couldn't do that to him. He needed to go and she needed him to go. They both had to move on.

"Fine, but I just want to know that I am leaving on good terms with you," Scorpius settled. He stood up and moved to kneel down in front of Rose. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, just as she gazed into his. "I want, no, I need to know that you are no longer angry with me? That the past is behind us?" Rose did not answer straight away. They both just stared into each others' eyes, searching for the answer. They heard the count down start, inside the house. Scorpius thought his chance had passed; he sighed and hung his head. Rose reached out and lifted Scorpius' gaze back to her own, one hand caressing his cheek.

"I am not angry with you," Rose whispered. The moment the count down reached one, Rose leaned down and gave him a lingering kiss, much like she had in 4th year, but closer to the corner of his mouth than his cheek. When Rose pulled back, cheers could be heard from inside the house as the guests welcomed in the New Year. Rose simply smiled at Scorpius as she traced his jaw.

"Happy New Year, Scorpius," she whispered, with a blush rising in her cheeks. Scorpius nodded, before copying her actions and leaving a lingering kiss on the edge of her mouth.

"Happy New Year, Rose," he whispered back. Scorpius stood and offered his hand to Rose. She accepted it and rose from the swing. Neither Scorpius nor Rose let go of each others' hands as they made their way over to the back door. Scorpius stopped and turned to face Rose, letting go of her hand. He was about to say goodbye, when he found her arms being wrapped around his waist as she hugged him. He rested his chin upon her head as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Enjoy your self-exploration," Rose mumbled against his chest. "And if you do not write to Hugo, I will find you and hex off you favourite appendage," she added, leaving his embrace, giggling in an attempt not to show any emotion. "Goodbye," she said as she started towards the door.

"Until next time, Rose," Scorpius replied. Rose stopped and turned back to him.

"You can't just say goodbye?"

"Goodbye is a bit gloomy. Until next time is more…hopeful," he answered with his signature smirk.

"Yes, well…I'm realistic. Goodbye, Scorpius." And with that she turned and walked back through the door entering the party. Rose was pretty certain that once he had seen the world, he would never want to really come back to this life, or to her.

* * *

_Sorry about the delay in uploading this chapter. I had written it another way originally, but it just didn't feel right so I changed it. Plus I was away for a few days with no internet or phone reception :( _

_But I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) _

_Please review, follow or fav :) _

_I'd love to hear what you think_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"So…this is it, then?" Albus said to Scorpius' back as he checked the digital screen for his flight. Scorpius turned back to face his best friend; his newly acquired, ministry approved, travel documents in his hand and his trusty, magically extended rucksack on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Scorpius replied in the same cheerless tone.

"I still can't believe it," Albus muttered.

"Look Al," Scorpius started as he put a hand on Albus' shoulder. "You're going to be fine; I'll write you as often as I can and it isn't forever." Albus nodded as Scorpius looked over his friend's shoulder at Alison with a smirk. "Think on the up side…you'll have a whole flat to yourself and plenty of time to spend with your gorgeous girlfriend." Scorpius winked and Albus blushed a little as he shoved Scorpius back lightly, the two best friends laughed. Scorpius walked around Albus, towards Alison, arms wide open.

"Look after them," Scorpius whispered as he hugged her. Alison knew he was not only talking about Albus. She was sure he was referring to her best friend as well. They had claimed to have already said their goodbyes.

"I will," Alison promised as she pulled back from his hug, smiling. "Look after yourself, and have fun."

"Doesn't he always," Albus interrupted, smirking at his mate. Scorpius and Albus shared a smile before Hugo came running in and practically launched himself at the blonde, grasping him in a fierce bear hug.

"I'll miss you, mate," Scorpius said, awkwardly returning the hug. The airport intercom announced the check-in was now open for Scorpius' flight; however, when Scorpius tired to let go, Hugo wouldn't. Scorpius looked over at Albus and Alison for help only to see them holding back their laughter.

"Hue," Albus said giving in to Scorpius' pleading look.

"Just a minute, we're having a special, non-gay moment," Hugo said, clapping Scorpius on the back. Just then Lily and Lucy appeared.

"Gosh Hugo, let the man breathe," Lily chuckled. Hugo released Scorpius, just as James and Fred joined them.

"Yeah, people might get the wrong idea," Fred added, as the rest of Albus' cousins appeared, all except one.

"What are all of you doing here?" Scorpius asked with a gleeful smile as he went around hugging all of them.

"Figured you deserve a good send off, mate," James said.

"And we all got you a Christmas/New Years/Going Away present and we all wanted to see your reaction," Lucy exclaimed, in her usual chirpy voice, bouncing with excitement. Dominique stepped forward with a large, shinny gift bag in hand.

"We all pitched in to pay for it, including those who aren't here," she said as she handed the bag to him, referring to the only one missing from the cousins. Scorpius looked in the large bag to find a classic Polaroid camera along with boxes and boxes of film.

"Rose thought it would be easier to send pictures back to us with this," Hugo said, completely unaware of letting it slip that it was Rose's idea. "See, she said you can just use the duplicating spell on them once they print instantly and send us the copies." Scorpius smiled.

"Thank you so much," Scorpius said addressing the crowd. "Really, thank you."

"How about we take one to signal the start of your journey?" Victoire suggested.

"I'll take it, everyone gather up," Alison said, as she prepped the Polaroid. Everyone gathered around Scorpius as James and Fred literally jumped in front of the group, striking poses on the floor, while Lily, Lucy and Roxanne knelt behind them but in front of Scorpius and the others. Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus and Hugo as they stood on either side off him.

They all squeezed in tight and Alison took a few steps back to fit everyone in the frame.

"Okay, everyone say cheese," Alison called, as she looked through the camera.

"CHEESE!" they all said in unison, making funny faces as the camera's small flash blinded them momentarily.

The photo printed instantly and Scorpius duplicated it, a copy for everyone there. Then after their final goodbyes, everyone left, except for Albus. The two mates turned to each other, as Alison whispered in Albus' ear and left them alone.

"Well…" Scorpius started, but was cut off by Albus' crushing hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, Scorp," Albus said in a strained voice, as though he was holding back tears. "You're my best mate."

"I'll miss you too," Scorpius replied, clapping Albus on the back, trying to look as manly as possible. "Don't worry, I'll write you all the time," Scorpius said as they pulled back and detached from each other. "The time will go quicker then you think."

"Yeah, well…you better get going," Albus said in his normal tone. "And when you do write, I don't want to read a multi-page letter about how the plane works, okay?" he added with humor. Scorpius rolled his eyes and laughed with his best friend.

"Yeah, alright," Scorpius said as they shook hands. "See ya, mate," Scorpius pulled his bag up onto his shoulder and turned to walk away at the same time as Albus.

* * *

Albus walked out of the airport, finding Alison waiting for him. She gave him a sad smile as he approached her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looping her arm through his as they made their way to the Apparition point.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Albus said, leading her through the people.

"I didn't ask about him," she responded, resting her head against his shoulder. He stopped walking and turned to face her. Albus smiled as he looked down at the woman he loves. Bringing a hand up to caress her cheek, he gazed into her eyes knowing everything would be okay. He pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Alison closed her eyes as his lips softly traced her own. They both pulled back slowly, their eyes fluttering open at the same time. Albus' smile lit up his whole face as he gazed into Alison's eyes.

"Never better," he said, causing Alison to smile just as brightly. Albus chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they continued on their path.

* * *

_Goodbye Scorp, have a nice trip :) Nah, it's not really goodbye because that's the beauty of stories; we can skip the boring parts ;) Stay tuned, because the next time we see Rose and Scorpius, there will be some new additions to the Weasley Clan and to Rose's life. __There you go, how's that for a teaser :) *insert evil laugh*_

_I just want to thank you for all of my lovely reviews I have received, it really encourages me to try and write better and more :) And another big thank you to my wonderful beta, peacock33 :)_

_Please review, follow and fav :)_

_I wanna try and get to 100 reviews! fingers crossed :)_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_Three Years and 6 Months Later…_

"So…how is he?" Hermione asked her husband as he lifted up the covers and joined her in their bed. She closed the book she had been reading while he had got ready for bed. After placing the book on her night stand, she rolled over to face her husband.

"He is great," Ron replied. "He looks happier, older, and wiser and just…I don't know…free."

"Where is he staying? With Albus and Alison?" Hermione asked.

"No, he's staying with Hue," Ron answered. "I think he wasn't to keen about going back to his old flat, something about how he's different now… I don't know," Ron explained with a sigh.

"That's good, Hugo looks up to Scorp. He probably wants to hear about all of his adventures," Hermione said.

"More like he couldn't wait to show off his pinball machine," Ron chuckled. Hermione let out a small giggle with her husband.

"Is he coming tomorrow?" Hermione asked, her serious tone returning.

"Of course," Ron answered. "Said he can't wait to see everyone."

"Does he know Rose isn't going to be there?"

"I don't know," Ron replied. Hermione could hear the frustration in his voice and she knew why. "We never really talked about Rose." Ron raked his hands through his hair and sighed as he sat up. Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband's bare shoulders, placing small tender kisses against his skin. "I am just so angry with her," he spoke with regret and frustration. Hermione knew that it was very hard for Ron to feel this way. He felt betrayed and cast aside by his daughter and he was angry, but she knew he didn't want to be. "Since when is it appropriate to miss a family gathering for some Ministry function? We didn't raise her that way."

"I know, honey," Hermione reassured as she massaged his shoulders where she knew he held most of his tension. "But she is in a serious relationship and isn't that what it is about, compromise?"

"You're just saying that because you are just as chuffed with the bloke as she is," Ron snapped back, shrugging off her hands and moving to sit out of her reach, on the edge of the bed.

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione, I know you think he is perfect."

"Nobody is perfect-"

"You are," Ron cut across her in a slightly raised voice. He stood up and turned to face her. "And so is Rose."

"I can assure you neither Rose nor I are perfect," Hermione said.

"Fine, but that doesn't change the fact that you like her new 'boyfriend'," Ron spat the word as though it deeply offended him.

"I think he is a respectful gentleman, yes," Hermione reasoned.

"Gentleman, ha, right," Ron said sarcastically. "He's a ponce!"

"Ron, I am not having this conversation with you again," Hermione said strictly. "It's been a year and Rose is serious about him. So, I don't care whether you like him or not, but you will respect Rose's decision." Ron huffed and shook his head in disagreement.

"He's not right for her," he muttered, as he got back in bed. "And I know you don't agree with me, but that's my opinion."

"Who said I don't agree with you?" Hermione asked as she turned off her lamp.

"But you said-"

"I said he is a very nice, respectful gentleman. Not that I think he is the one for my daughter," Hermione clarified, sharing a cheeky smile with her husband as she scooted down closer to him, resting her head on the pillow. Ron closed the gap between them, pressing a tender kiss on her lips. "However, it's not our opinion that counts," Hermione said sternly as she broke the kiss with a small push on his chest. She never broke their eye contact, as she spoke. "It's Rose's life and only her opinion counts."

* * *

_The Next Day, 11:30am_

Rose had never been so busy in her life. She had graduated from culinary school with honours and thanks to years of hard work and saving, not to mention a little help from her parents, Rose had brought her own gourmet café and bakery. She had been open for business for about a month and it had been hectic. However, at the moment Rose was in the kitchen of the Burrow putting the final touches on the cake. However, this wasn't just any cake; not only was it was the first specialty cake she had made as a part of her new business, but more importantly it was the cake that was going to feed the large crowd in attendance for Victoire's baby shower that very same day.

"Morning Rose," Dominique entered the kitchen, pleased to see her cousin. "Where have you been hiding for the last couple of months?" she asked. Dominique had temporarily moved back from France on Teddy's request, to help Victoire prepare for the baby. However, everyone knew it was to keep Victoire sane while on leave from work and from their mother's constant harassments.

"Oh, I've just been so busy lately," Rose replied apologetically, but never taking her eyes off the cake. "I barely have time to myself anymore."

"Hmm, I understand…I mean who could have time between starting up a successful business and dating the youngest Head of Department of International Magical Cooperation ever," Dominique commented with a smirk as she poured herself a glass of red wine. Rose smiled slightly, but decided to ignore her cousin's comment.

"I see you're starting early today," Rose said, nodding to Dom's wine. Dominique, who was for the most part the good girl in school had taken a liking to wine, much to her mother's chagrin, while in France amongst the fashion atmosphere in which she worked. Bill and Fleur talked all time about how the fashion industry had changed her, but Rose and all the others who went to school with her would know that she had changed in her last to years at Hogwarts. In fact she was very similar to Lucy until about half way through her 6th year. Rose suspected it had something to do with Bradley Vixen saying she was too nice and goody-goody to go out with him. It is not that she is bad now, but just that she was never quite the same.

"Yes, Mum has been driving me up the wall," Dom remarked. "I swear she is more stressed than Victoire, which is stupid considering she's the one who's actually pregnant." Rose shared a laugh with her cousin. "Care to join me?"

"No, I'm fine thanks," Rose replied, casting some cooling charms around her masterpiece to keep in from melting in the June heat.

"Oh, trust me; you will definitely need some after the afternoon with a pregnant lady and her crazy mother," Dominique chuckled as she topped up her glass.

"Actually, I can't stay," Rose said moving around the kitchen, packing up her equipment into a bag and looking at her watch. "In fact, if I don't get going now, I am going to be late."

"What do you mean, you can't stay?" Dominique asked, confused. "What about the baby shower?"

"I am sorry Dom, but Ben and I are going to the Gala and-"

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean, why?"

"Why are you deciding now to attend a Ministry Gala over family?"

"Look, I have already spoken to Teddy and Vic and they are okay with it," Rose explained. "Dad wasn't too impressed but this is important to Ben and I am going to be there to support him."

"It's not because Al told you _he's_ coming?" Dominique asked suggestively. Rose knew exactly who she was referring to and in all honestly she had planned on skipping the Gala until Albus let it slip Scorpius was back in town.

"It has nothing to do with him," Rose lied. "It has everything to do with supporting Ben."

"Right," Dominique said clearly not convinced and a little disappointed. Rose sighed, knowing she couldn't convince Dominique that it had nothing to do with a certain blonde, when she could not convince herself. Gathering her things, Rose walked passed Dominique, both of them avoiding eye contact, on her way to the back door. Just as Rose was about to leave she turned around.

"Say hello for me," she said to her cousin's back. There was no need to communicate who, both cousins knew who they were referring to. Rose watched Dominique heave a sigh, before she turned and faced her.

"I will," Dominique replied with a smile, raising her glass. Rose smiled in return before she turned and walked away clutching her bag to chest.

* * *

_Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I really need to write quicker :) Thank you all for your reviews, I have reached well over 100! Yay! Thank you so much. I hope this gives you an idea as to where the Rose is in her life at the moment. You will get to here more about Scorpius and what he has done in the next one. If there is anything you'd like to hear about Scorpius doing while on his trip, let me know :)_

_Please review, follow, or fav :)_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_11:30 am _

The late morning sun peaked through the curtains of the bedroom, awaking the uncovered Alison where she lay wrapped around the still sleeping Albus Potter. She lifted her head off of his well-defined bare chest and blinked, focusing her eyes. A giddy smile slowly spread across her features as she stared down at her boyfriend's face. She ran a finger down his lightly stubble-covered jaw, enjoying the roughness she knew he would soon shave it away. He stirred under her caress. Alison smiled as she leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss on his cheek.

"Mm…morning," Albus mumbled as he stretched his arms above his head, before opening his eyes. A lazy but delighted smiled found its way on to his face when his eyes found his beautiful girlfriend, resting on her elbow as she looked down at him with the same delighted expression. She was surrounded and masked in the morning light, giving the illusion that she was glowing like an angel from heaven.

"Good morning sleepy head," Alison replied with a giggle.

"Good indeed, especially when you're the first thing I see," Albus said, pushing himself up onto his side, mirroring Alison's pose.

"Since when did you become the charming wordsmith?" Alison asked playfully, as she shuffled closer to him, leaving only inches between them.

"It comes and goes," Albus shrugged, extracting another giggle from Alison. He chuckled with her, before leaning in for a brief, chaste kiss. "I'm glad it's the weekend, I get you all to myself," Albus added as he reached out grasping a hold of her hip, drawing caressing circles.

"It's the weekend?" Alison asked in a slightly panicked tone, as Albus attached himself to her neck.

"Hmm Mm," he mumbled against her skin as he rolled her onto her back, pressing her into the mattress and continuing his assault on her neck.

"Wait…what time…is it?" Alison stuttered suppressing a moan and breathing heavily; the feel of his lips against her skin fogged her mind. When he just continued, she started to pull his head back lightly with his hair. "Wait, Albus," she tried to say sternly, only her body betrayed her. His name practically left her lips as a moan. "Albus! The time."

"Who cares?" he said as he stopped and pushed himself up, supporting his weight with his arms as he looked down at her, confused as to why they had to stop.

"I do," she replied as she looked over to the clock on her bedside table. With a gasp, she pushed him off her as she realised the time. "Oh sweet Merlin," she added as she made her way to the wardrobe. "Rose will kill me if I'm late."

"Late for what?" he asked as he sat up.

"I am supposed to be helping her get ready for the Ministry Gala;" Albus chucked at his girlfriends frantic behaviour. "What are you laughing at? You're due at the Burrow to help set up for Victoire's shower," Alison said smirking at his slightly confused expression over her shoulder as she made her way to the bathroom. "I only have one Weasley woman to deal with if I'm late, you have several." Albus' face dropped its confused look because he knew exactly what she meant.

"Oh, shit," he exclaimed as he shot to his feet.

* * *

Scorpius and Hugo flooed into the Burrow and were immediately greeted by a stressed-out Teddy.

"Hey Scorp," he said, trying to hide his distress and giving him a brief, yet manly, hug. "Sorry I couldn't be there last night."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Scorpius replied. "Geez, Teddy you look like…" Scorpius started as he got a better look at Teddy, trying to find an appropriate but nice word to describe Teddy's exhausted state.

"Shit," Hugo finished for him, bluntly. Scorpius turned to look at Hugo; the young man had no idea of what he had just done. Teddy and Scorpius just laughed at the honest and unremorseful expression on the redhead's face.

"Thanks mate," Teddy said through his laughter, patting Hugo on the back. "C'mon, we're setting up out the back," he added as he led them out the back.

They passed through the kitchen on their way through. Scorpius immediately spotted Dominique leaning against the bench with a glass of wine in her hand. She smiled brightly upon seeing him too.

"Hello stranger," she said, as she put down her glass and held her arms open for him. He didn't waste any time and quickly crossed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around his friend in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you Dom," Scorpius said, as he pulled back from the welcoming embrace.

"Likewise," Dom replied.

"So, where's the ring?" Scorpius asked with a cheeky smile.

"Shhh…not so loud," Dom whispered, looking around to make sure no one heard. Scorpius wore a worried and confused expression. "I haven't told anyone yet," Dom sighed.

"Why? They would be so happy for you," Scorpius reasoned.

"This is Victoire's time; I don't want to ruin her shower and pregnancy joy by announcing my engagement."

"How is that going to ruin it?"

"Okay…maybe it won't ruin it, but it will take the spotlight away from the new awaiting parents."

Scorpius sighed and looked out the window to see Fleur and Bill talking to Teddy. Teddy looked as pale as a ghost while Mr and Mrs Weasley seemed to be laughing. Scorpius chuckled at the scene in front of him.

"By the looks of things they would probably welcome the distraction," Scorpius said, nodding in Teddy's direction. Dom and Scorpius laughed as they saw Victoire join them, trying to calm Teddy down. "You just want to avoid that fuss for as long as possible," Scorpius added.

"Yeah, okay you got me," Dom said smiling up at him. "But I mean, can you really blame me?"

"I suppose not, your Mum is crazy."

"That's the understatement of the century," Dom giggled. "And Vic is not far behind, especially this far into her pregnancy; and why did they wait so long to have the baby shower?" Dominique rambled.

"Yeah, I am surprised she can even walk with that belly," Scorpius commented with a chuckle.

"She doesn't, it's more of a hobble," Dom gagged. Scorpius watched Victoire move around the yard, ordering her several cousins around, in a way that could only be described as a hobble. They shared a laugh at her expense before Scorpius turned back to their previous conversation.

"So no to the big, charming announcement during the toasts, then?"

"No," Dom replied. "Look, I just don't want to tell anyone until Jacob is here." Scorpius nodded. A beat of silence went between them. Dominique knew what was on his mind as he caught sight of the cake.

"So…um…is-"

"She isn't here," Dominique cut across him. "You just missed her actually."

"Oh well, I guess I'll see her later," Scorpius said. "Will she be arriving with the rest of the guests?"

"Actually…Rose and Ben are on the sorry-we-had-a-better-offer list," Dom explained.

"Wait, she's not coming to the baby shower at all?"

"No, Ben was invited to the Ministry Gala and she is his plus one."

"Well, I suppose that is really important," said Scorpius, his voice not lacking in sarcasm.

"I know, who would want to miss the unavoidable and completely compelling discussion of what's new at the Ministry," Dominique added in a matching his tone, causing the two friends to laugh.

* * *

Rose had apparated directly into her flat, walking straight to her bedroom, her mind clouded with thoughts of a blonde boy she once knew. There was no doubt that Ben wouldn't be home from work, even though it's a Saturday, until it was his correct amount of scheduled time to get ready for the Gala. Alison would most likely be late because Al wouldn't keep his hands off her on a Saturday morning, so Rose came to the conclusion that she would be alone for a little while. She toddled over to her side of the Queen sized bed and sat down. Her gaze turned to the single draw in her bedside table. Reaching over, she slowly opened it, revealing her latest pleasure reading novel on top. She dug underneath it and then underneath the many cake designs she had drawn to find what she was looking for. It was a bunch of envelops, some open some not, tired together with string. Rose flipped through all of the letters. Upon finding the one she was looking for Rose dislodged it from the others. It was already open; she removed the contents resting it in her lap. There was a letter along with three photographs.

Rose unfolded the delicate letter gently. It was so creased and worn because of how many times she had read it, running her fingers over the many words. She began to read the letter, dated the 1st Jan, 2023, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

_Dear Rose, _

_I understand that you didn't want to write but I have never been one for following the rules. However, I have come to realize that you don't either, at least not always. You hardly ever do what is expected. I remember constantly picking on you, calling you a bossy, overbearing, know-it-all, but you weren't most of the time. I did that because it was one of the only times my father had spoken to me that year, about a thing other than 'pass the salt'. It was when I had first seen you on the platform. I was jealous of how all you family were there talking, joking, laughing and helping each other, and I couldn't take my eyes off you. I remember you looking so carefree and calm, no nervousness or apprehension like what I was feeling. My father must have seen me because he turned me around and told me about what your mum had been like, and what your uncle and father had been like at school. He told me to expect bad treatment and to get one up on you, the new know-it-all. Hence the judgement before I knew you._

_Once I had made friends with Al, it became clear to me that you weren't like that. Well, to an extent anyway. You would only raise your hand to answer a question every once in a while, you were never overly enthusiastic about homework. You seemed to be like everyone else, but at the same time there was something different about you. What surprised me the most was how you always rose to the challenge. You never backed down from me whenever we had our confrontations. You always stood up for yourself and your friends to whoever was game enough to mess with them. I admire that. You may not know this or believe me, but when I left my parents at the end of fifth I thought of you. _

_I guess I am probably boring you and blabbering a bit, but waiting for a delayed aeroplane gives you plenty of time to think. The reason I am writing this letter is one, to let you know that I really am sorry for how I judged and treated you when we first met. It set the foundation for our enmity, although I like to think that I eased off as the years went by and on my side it became light teasing. Two, I want to rectify all that I have said to you, because you are beautiful in every way. You are kind to anyone who deserves it; you are brave and strong but there is a softness to you that I have been extremely privileged and lucky to see on occasion. I admire you because to me, you are prefect. _

_Now, I am not even sure you will receive this but I hope that if you do, you haven't just chucked it away or burnt it, but if you did I honestly wouldn't blame you. I will see you again Rose, I am not sure when but I know I will. I also know that when I do, you will have everything you dreamed of because not only do you deserve it but because you will always find a way; because it's you. However, most of all, I hope you don't change. I hope you find happiness; I hope you still sing and dance like you don't have a care in the world. I hope you still laugh with your beautiful, sexy laugh which lights up your whole face because there is no greater joy in this world than when I hear your laugh. I know that I was never really meant to hear it, I didn't warrant or deserve to, but I would when you didn't know I was there; when you let your guard down._

_I have to go, my flight is being called, but I just want you to know that when I tell everyone I meet on this 'adventure' about my friends and family back home I will tell them about you. I want you to know that, like Al, I include you in both these categories. It doesn't matter to me whether I warrant the same treatment from you, because truthfully I don't, but I just wanted to let you know. _

_You don't have to reply, I did this without expectation. However, just know that I am going to write to you whether you do or not. Even if you never read any of them, I will continue to do so even for my own state of mind. _

_Love_

_Scorpius_

The letter said many things, but at the same time it didn't. What had always plagued Rose the most was how it was signed. When Rose had first read it, those many years ago, she was speechless. She didn't know how to react; as far as she knew Scorpius had never told anyone that he loved them, and he had never signed a letter with _'Love Scorpius'_ to anyone. As it so happens, he never did again. His next letter had arrived a week later, however, it was signed _'Scorpius'_, just _'Scorpius'_. She had never known of how highly he thought of her; he thought she was perfect. However, Rose couldn't understand why he would think that. No one is perfect and if someone was it definitely wasn't her. If she was perfect then she wouldn't have let him go, she would have let him kiss her those many years ago. If she was perfect she wouldn't be afraid to see him again, but she was. She was afraid because she had stop reading his letters, because she didn't know what to expect with his return, but mostly she was afraid because of it would feel to see him again. She was afraid that she would see him and be right back to where she had started.

Rose looked down at the three photos that he had also sent; she remembered them. The first included all of her cousins as they surrounded him at the airport. They all looked so happy, like one big happy family. The thought made her smiled sadly; he had said he included her in this category but she was not there. She turned over to see his messy scrawl on the back. _'Thanks for the camera'_. She smiled as she remembered, everyone promising he had no idea that it was her idea and that she had bought it. The next one always made her laugh. It was face down, so she read the back first and knew what to expect. _'You know me too well'_. She giggled as she turned it over and saw Scorpius with his nose against the glass of a large window, a bright smile on his face as he looked out at the moving planes with two little boys on either side copying his stance. He had obviously asked someone to take the photograph especially for her. The last one he had obviously taken himself as it only cut off some of his ear. It was a simple one of him smiling sweetly with a plane in the background. Rose turned it over and read _'See you _soon'. She sighed as she turned it back over. Her eyes raked over his features, she wondered if he would look any different now. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Alison arrive through the Floo, she just stayed there gazing down at the face of a man she considered as the one that got away.

* * *

_I am sorry that I have updated in a while, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I love all of your support for this for this story and would like to thank everyone! I will try to update again soon :) Let me know what you think of this chapter and for all of the worriers, I promised Rose and Scorpius will eventually get together and when they do it will be awesome!_

_Please review, follow or fav :)_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Alison flooed into Rose's flat at half past twelve in a slight panic, she was late. She was expecting to find Rose in a similar state; however, that was not what she found. It was quiet and Rose was no where in sight.

"Rose?" Alison said in search of her best friend. When there was no answer, Alison made her way to Rose's bedroom. The door was open, allowing her to see her best friend who was sitting on her bed in her own little world. As Alison stepped into the room, she observed a bundle of letters resting on the bed. Her curiosity spiked as she couldn't recall Rose ever mentioning them to her. She then turned her eyes to her best friend. Rose looked likea wave of different emotions had hit her and she was not sure how to react. Her eyes were fixed on the objects in her hand, which Alison could see were some photographs and what seemed like a old letter.

"Rose," Alison drew the red head's attention. Upon realising she was not alone, Rose quickly rose to her feet, folding up the letter in her hands and quickly picking up the bundle of letters clutching them to her chest.

"Oh Ali, I didn't realise you were here," Rose all but squeaked.

"I'm sorry I was late and I didn't mean to disturb you," Alison said warily, eyeing Rose suspiciously.

"No, it's fine," Rose swallowed nervously under the gaze of her friend.

"So…did you decide on a dress?" Alison could see how uncomfortable Rose was and decided they could talk about it later.

"Uh huh, Molly lent me one of hers," Rose replied a little shocked as to how Alison had just let it go.

"Okay, hair and make up first then?" Alison asked when Rose didn't move.

"Oh yes, right," Rose said as she stashed the letters back into her top draw. Alison headed into the bathroom with Rose in toe.

* * *

"So, I am a little surprised that your travel buddy isn't with you," Dominique inquired. "What happened there?"

"Nothing," Scorpius said, basically as a reflex, in denial. Dominique gave him a look suggesting she could see right through him. Scorpius sighed before he gave in. "She was great but…it didn't work out."

"Why?"

"I told her I was finally going home and she didn't want to come," Scorpius shrugged.

"Scorpius, I am so sorry," Dom said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's fine," Scorpius assured her. "At the end of the day we wanted different things. It became a very easy decision."

Dominique nodded in understanding before asking, "So, you're here to stay?"

"Yeah well, I have come to realise, after seeing the whole world, it's the people in it that make your life matter more," Scorpius said sincerely. "And this is my family; this is where my people are so why would I be anywhere else."

"Aww, how sweet," Dom said in a light teasing voice. "How many times did you practice that?" she added with a giggle. Scorpius chuckled along with her. Just then a loud shriek caught their attention. Scorpius turned just in time to see Teddy faint and hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me who those letters are from?" Alison asked warily as she tended to Rose's up do. Rose looked at her friend's reflection in the mirror, immediately feeling nervous and flustered. Rose knew that having Alison to talk to about her situation and feelings would really be helpful, but she wasn't sure of her feelings. She hadn't seen Scorpius in three and a half years; she hadn't been opening his letters for about a year and she hadn't really heard much about him from Al or Hugo other than "Oh, Scorp's now in Africa"; "Scorp just arrived in Monte Carlo"; "He's chilling with the babes in Los Angeles." She didn't know what to feel or expect, for all she knew he could have turned gay or adopted a bunch of kids; he could even be married for all she knew. Rose quickly dismissed that thought sure he would have included Al if that was the case and he would have told her. The truth was she could feel a glimmer of hope and excitement, knowing that soon she would see him again; and it scared her. It made her on edge, like she had to constantly tell herself that she didn't feel anything for him, that she had moved on.

"Rose?" Alison's voice brought her back to the present.

"Alison, if I tell you, you have to promise that this stays between you and me," Rose muttered.

"Of course," Alison replied. Rose nodded and rose from her seat. She walked back into her bedroom and resumed her spot on her bed. As she reached into the drawer to retrieve the letters, she felt the bed dip slightly as Alison sat down beside her.

"He has been writing to me since he left," Rose said as she handed the bundle over to her best friend. They didn't need to say who, they both knew. "You know, about where he is, what he's doing, who he's met," Rose's voice quivered on the last one. "And what he wishes I could see or be apart of," she continued, as tears started to well up in her eyes. "How much he misses me." Alison wrapped an arm around her as Rose tried desperately to stop the tears in fear of ruining her make up. "I mean, how stupid is that considering we hardly saw each other anyway."

"They're not all open," Alison said simply.

"No, I stopped reading them," Rose replied stating the obvious in return.

"When?"

"Just before I went out with Ben," Rose replied. Alison nodded, now understanding the real question of why? That was about the time Scorpius had talked about being in a relationship with someone named Sherrie. That must have been why Rose had suddenly cleared her schedule for a date with Ben after refusing the first time. Alison was amazed by how they could still compete and challenge each other from different countries.

"Did you reply to any of them?" she asked. Rose just shook her head, no. "Why?" Alison knew why, but needed Rose to admit it

"Because I was afraid, just like I am afraid now," Rose answered losing the battle with her emotions as tears escaped.

"What are you afraid of, Rose?" Alison asked, still pushing Rose. Rose gave her best friend a look that said she knew what Alison was doing, which Alison returned with a stern answer the question look. Rose sighed and did just that.

"Of the way he makes me feel," Rose answered, looking down at her fiddling and shaking hands. "Of how one minute he can make me feel so angry or sad and then the next all I want to do is snog the crap out of him!" Rose exclaimed as Alison tried to hide a giggle at her friend's admission. "I am scared of how he can make me feel so on edge and tense and then all of a sudden I can feel so relaxed and carefree around him." As she finished, Rose look over at Alison to find her smiling back at her. "But most of all," Rose started with all seriousness. "I am afraid because even now, still to this day, I don't feel like this about anyone other then Scorpius."

* * *

Albus arrived at the Burrow just after midday and was surprised by the quiet that welcomed him. The Burrow was always loud, especially when they were getting ready for a party. However, he was at the front and everyone would most likely be at the back so he continued through to the kitchen only to again be welcomed by a quiet and an empty room. As he looked out into the backyard, he was shocked to find that no one was the there. All he could see were half put up decorations and half put together tables. Scratching his head, he wondered _'where is everybody?'_

* * *

_This is chapter 32, I hoped you liked it :) I imagine that you all have many questions and I hope to answer them in the coming chapters but feel free to ask that way i won't miss anything out :) _

_Who can answer Albus' question, where is everybody? :)_

_Please review, follow and fav :)_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Alison stayed with Rose until Ben rushed through the door at 4:30, making her late for Victoire's shower. She had let Rose off the hook slightly. The last thing she said on the topic was, "You know, when you see him, you should give him a chance. You should get to know him without judgement." Rose had agreed and made a promise to herself to try and keep the past out of her vision when she saw Scorpius for the first time.

However, at the moment, she was on the arm of Ben, her hard working, loyal, charming, and refined boyfriend. She looked up at him, as they made their way to the entrance of the event. He wasn't particularly tall, only just being taller than her. He had dark brown hair that was neatly and perfectly styled, as always. His strong and lean jaw was, as always, clean shaven; she often wondered if he ever had a moment in which he didn't look perfect as opposed to her who would often come home a mess after being at work all day. Even in the mornings he was always up before her, most of the time showered and dressed and she had to be up before six. Even on the weekends he was up and working in the study or cleaning the flat; sometimes he would go back to his flat 'to check' on things, meaning he was just going to snack on his favourite Muggle breakfast cereal, which Rose would not condone in her kitchen.

Before they reached the entrance he stopped and turned to her. "Rose, I want to thank you for coming tonight," he started in his smooth, business like voice. He was definitely focused on the business tonight and nothing was going to distract him, not even his beautiful and stunning girlfriend. "This is really important to me and I am happy you're here," he said smiling. "I only just got the promotion, so it is imperative that we show a united front and socialize tonight. It makes my job much easier to have colleagues and men of stature on my side, and this is the perfect opportunity to lay a solid platform for my career. Do you understand?" Rose nodded, but had never felt so inferior her whole life. She quickly shot down and controlled the anger that was boiling up inside of her. "Good. Thank you," he responded, smiling as if nothing was wrong, not even noticing that flash of anger in her eyes as she covered it up.

True to his word, as soon as they had entered the massive ballroom, Ben started working the room. He was doing a wonderful job too. Rose stood by him, answering minute questions while fake smiling and laughing when appropriate. When she couldn't take much more she quickly excused herself for the bathroom, but instead headed out to one of the many balconies, away from all the guests, into the fresh air. Sipping her glass of champagne, she looked up into the dark sky, admiring the thousands of sparkling stars that lit up the night. She thought about what her family would be doing at Victoire's shower, whether they enjoyed her cake and the many presents she knew they would receive. As Rose continued to stare out at the starry night sky, she noticed what looked like a blue, glowing light moving towards her. Suddenly it stopped in front of her, glowing and pulsing. She could see it was a squirrel and immediately recognised it as Lucy's Patronus; Rose started to worry.

Lucy's sweet voice echoed, "The others didn't want to disturb you, but I know Victoire would want you to know. The baby's coming; we are at St Mungo's." Then the squirrel disappeared. Rose was so happy for Victoire and Teddy, but was suddenly overcome with guilt. _'Everyone else was going to be there and I am here at this stupid Ministry Gala'_ she thought. With that in mind she quickly entered the ballroom again in search of her boyfriend.

* * *

Scorpius walked up to Lucy, as all of the others argued about whether to inform Rose of the development as she was the only one not present in the large waiting room. They had been at it for a couple of hours already. "So, did you take care of it?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, just like you asked," she replied in her sweet voice. "I just hope I didn't disturb her night."

"She would want to know regardless," Scorpius reassured. Lucy just nodded as she watched her Aunts, Uncles and cousins argue with a wary expression. Seeing this Scorpius comfortingly wrapped his arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "Come on, might as well get comfortable," he said as he steered her towards the corner of many chairs in the waiting room. "Merlin knows these things take a while," he added with a smile. Lucy laughed as she allowed him to guide her.

* * *

"Ben," she interrupted him in the middle of what she was guessing to be some kind of Ministry inside joke that wasn't funny. He recovered quickly and excused them both politely. He pulled her away to the nearest corner.

"Rose, I thought I made myself clear," he practically hissed, in an attempt to keep his voice down. "This is very important-"

"So is this," she exclaimed with a large grin although in a hushed voice, interrupting him again as she was unable to control her excitement.

"Okay, well what is it?"

"Victoire is having her baby."

"Yes, I know she's pregnant but-"

"No, I mean right now," Rose clarified unable to wipe her smile off her face. "Everyone's at St Mungo's now."

"Really? That's wonderful, Rose," he said, also with excitement. Rose was glad to see he was happy for her family as well. "That's great, how did you find out?" he asked still smiling.

"Lucy sent me a Patronus, but that's not important," Rose waved it off. "Come on, we have to go," she said excitedly, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the exit. However, he stopped her.

"Woah, hold on Rose," he said, causing her smile to fade. "We can't go yet, and this is important too," he explained, motioning to the party behind them.

"Ben, my cousin is about to give birth to her first child," Rose said in a strained voice as she tried to keep herself calm. "That only happens once; there are many gala's and Ministry events that you can attend." Ben looked torn, but ultimately he wasn't going to budge.

"How about we just stay a bit longer; you know how child birth is a lengthy procedure," Ben suggested. Rose sighed.

"No, I'll go and you can come by later," Rose said sounding a little defeated, especially as she saw Ben perk up at the suggestion before trying to hide it. The sad thing is he never used to be this bad. In fact, his ambition and hard work ethic is one of the things she used to love about him.

"Are you sure? I will come if you really want me to, it's just that-"

"No, it's fine, really," she reassured him with a fake smile, but he couldn't see the difference.

"Okay, I promise I'll be there in a couple of hours," he said with a smile. Without another word and only a kiss on her cheek, he left to return to the group he was charming earlier. Rose just sighed before leaving the Gala and apparating to a side alley a couple of blocks away from the St Mungo's entrance.

* * *

The large waiting room seemed rather small with all of the Weasley family present and completely at home. Scorpius scanned the room around him as he waited just as anxiously as the others. Lily sat beside him, plaiting Roxanne's long brown hair as she sat on the floor in front of her cousin reading a magazine, which he suspected was Witch Weekly. Ron and Hugo sat at a table across from one another with Ron's travel chess board in between them, while Hermione sat next to her husband reading, their hands playing with each other's affectionately and naturally under the table.

Harry and Ginny sat much like Albus and Alison. He had his arm around her and she leaned into him, resting her head comfortably in the crook of his neck. Bill seemed to be calming Fleur down as she was clearly anxious and worried for her daughter. George had his arm around his wife Angelina, while she flicked through an old Quibbler, but was clearly engaged and enjoying a discussion with his son and nephew, Fred and James. Louis was obviously incredibly nervous as he sat leaning forward, hunched, resting his chin in his hands. Zoe sat beside him, trying to comfort the soon-to-be-uncle by massaging his shoulders. Molly and Lucy sat not too far from him chatting quietly while Dominique sat on his other side quietly and nervously playing with her fingers. Scorpius leaned back in his chair before speaking.

"Well, I guess you'll be telling everyone sooner then you thought now that the little one is early," Scorpius said with a smile as Dominique turned to face him.

"I know," she mumbled in reply.

"I am guessing that is why you look incredibly worried right now," Scorpius speculated. Dom nodded looking down at her fingers.

"I just don't know how to tell them," she said vulnerably, looking out at all of her family. He could see she was generally concerned and desperately worried, though he didn't understand was why. "But I know I'm not doing it without Jacob," she added confidently. Scorpius sighed and stood up.

"Well, I think you have nothing to worry about; they will be happy for you and everything will be fine. Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Tea would be great," Dom answered with a tired smile. Scorpius nodded, before turning around and walking down the short corridor that led back towards the lift and reception. After following it around a blend, that is exactly what he found with the addition of a table full of refreshments. As he busied himself making Dominique's tea, he heard a voice that he had not heard in a long time.

"Excuse me, but I am here for Victoire Lupin, she is having a baby," Rose said to the healer at the reception desk. He turned his head and was not prepared for what he saw. Rose stood there in an elegant, backless, floor-length, emerald dress, facing away from him showing off the soft skin of her back as she spoke to the healer. The dress highlighted all the beauty he remembered and all that was new. He could see she was so much more than the 18 year old girl he had left behind; she had matured into an elegant, tasteful woman. Her hair was styled in a sort of messy up do, with loose tendrils falling around her face and over her shoulder. She was stunning in every meaning of the word and all Scorpius could do was stare, slack-jawed and breathless.

"Yes, that is usually what happens on this floor," the healer joked. Rose let out a little laugh, and Scorpius just smiled. Once again he caught sight of that beautiful smile from afar, again wishing it was directed at him. It seemed like not much had changed, like he was right back to where he was three and a half years ago; only he wasn't, he had changed and he was a different person. He just hoped she hadn't changed too much. "Now, you'll just need to sign in. Name?" the healer asked.

"Ah, Ro-"

"Rose Weasley," Scorpius answered for her, gaining his composure and walking towards her. Rose slowly turned around, shocked and not feeling really prepared for the inevitable reunion she was about to endure.

* * *

_Hello and sorry about the delay. On the upside, I am now 18! Yay :) had my birthday on Friday and it was awesome! If I do say so myself ;) _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to get the next one up sooner rather then later :) Please tell me what you think of Ben, what are you thoughts on the direction of the story? _

_Now, as concerns Victoire and Teddy's baby, I have names already picked, but what I want to know is...Boy or Girl? :)_

_Please review, follow and fav :)_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Once she laid eyes on him, she froze and just took him in. If possible, he was even more handsome than she remembered. He looked rugged, rough and wild, but handsome and attractive all the same. His hair was shorter, cut around the bottom, but it was lustrous, thick and wavy on top in his natural golden colour. Instead of looking boyishly handsome and clean-shaven like he used to most of the time, he resembled a man with his rough, unshaven jaw. He still had his broad and muscular physique, still looking fit in all the right places from what she could see through his clothing. He wore old faded denims and a simple white button-up shirt, casually leaving the first three or so buttons undone giving the world a sneak peek at his near perfect chiselled chest and showing off his relaxed demeanour. He caught her staring, but allowed her to continue, though he had not forgotten how to use his oh-so-familiar smirk that she admitted to herself right then she had strangely missed. After that thought, she quickly gathered her wits.

"Scorpius Malfoy," she said finally addressing him. "You look…" as she searched for the words, she found herself searching his eyes. They had changed, but they were still their magnificent blue. She could see the familiar mischievous glint in there but there was something else as well that she couldn't identify. His eyes held so much more than they use to; there was so much more depth, like it was obvious that he had seen and experienced so many things. They were, in a word, captivating.

"…different," she finally said, blushing. "But in a good way, you know a good different," she added quickly, clearly flustered and nervous. Scorpius just smiled at seeing that he still had an effect on her, even if he wasn't sure what kind yet. Rose heaved a large sigh as she steadied her nerves and poised herself. "Good. You look good," she said with a smile. Scorpius had to stop his heart from leaping out of his chest as she directed her smile at him; he really had missed it.

"Thank you, I feel good," he said, as he beamed down at the lovely redhead.

"I'm glad."

"Ah, Ms Weasley," the healer interrupted them, drawing both Rose and Scorpius' attention. "It is Miss, isn't it?"

"Yes, definitely Miss," Rose answered, awkwardly glancing at the man who stood beside her.

"Okay, well, you can just go on through to the waiting room where everyone else is," the healer directed, gesturing down the corridor.

"Thank you," Rose replied with a simple nod. Scorpius stepped out of her way, so she could find her family. Rose mouthed another thank you as she moved past him and made her way towards the waiting room.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Scorpius called after her. Rose turned around facing him as he gestured to the refreshments table, a shy smile gracing her features. "Or a hot chocolate?" he added when she didn't answer. Her eyes lit up at the mention of a hot chocolate, in a way a child's would have, nearly causing Scorpius to laugh.

"A hot chocolate would be great," she answered in a sweet, smooth tone. "Thank you," she added once he started preparing the second cup, before turning around and continuing on her path towards her family.

* * *

"Hey Rosie," James called across the room, upon her arrival. He, Fred and her Uncle George, just looked up, nodding and sending her some cheeky smiles. She was graced with hugs from Molly, Roxanne, Lily and Lucy, who also gave her the medical and non-medical updates on what had and was happening. Rose made her way over to the table that seated her more immediate family. Her mother met her halfway, enveloping her in her motherly warm arms.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Sweetheart," Hermione said, as she pulled back to look into her daughter's eyes, smiling proudly.

"Thanks Mum," Rose replied, as mother and daughter made their way to the table. Surprisingly, her father and brother were the only ones so far to not acknowledge her presences; everyone else had at least smiled and waved hello. Hermione resumed her position in the seat next to her husband, while Rose tried to gather her father's attention.

"Hi Dad," she started off simply. He was so engaged by the chess game with his son that he only grunted in reply, his eyes never leaving the chest board. She hadn't seen him like this, he would always acknowledge her, no matter if he was playing chess or doing anything else. She looked at Hugo; he to had his eyes concentrated on the many chess pieces in front of him, though he couldn't hide the small smug smile that spread across his face. "Got him on the ropes have you Hue?" she mused.

"Oh yeah," Hugo chuckled, looking up at his opponent. "Who would have thought it would take a new addition to the family to rattle him enough," Hugo alleged, glancing at his sister.

"Don't count on it Hue, it would take more than that for Ronald Weasley to lose at chess match," Harry added a little bitterly to his nephew.

"Yeah, it would have to be Rosie's new addition for the great Ronald Weasley to lose in chess," George quipped with a snort, as Ron's head immediately shot up, looking at Rose worriedly. Hermione, Harry and Ginny all chuckled as they saw Ron's expression. Rose, catching his look, quickly reassured her father.

"No Dad, he's just being silly," she said, shooting her uncle a quick warning glare as everybody continued to laugh with amusement. As Rose rolled her eyes, she caught sight of Dominique sitting by herself. Rose excused herself and made her way over to her cousin.

"Hey," Rose greeted as she sat down next to the blonde. Dom glanced side ways at her, before returning her gaze back to her lap.

"Hey," she mumbled in reply.

"Dom, are you alright?" Rose asked, concerned.

"Yeah fine, just thinking."

"About becoming an Aunty?" Rose said gleefully, lightly nudging her cousin. Dom smiled at hearing her younger cousin's tone.

"Among other things, yes," she confirmed, moving her glaze back to the redhead. "Where's Ben?" Rose's smile faded, knowing that sooner or later someone was going to as. She was actually glad the Dom had asked her quietly and privately, so not to embarrass her any further.

"He's just wrapping things up," Rose answered. "He should be here later." Dominique just nodded, going back to her own world. "Dom, are you sure you're okay?" Rose asked again, concerned about how her cousin was acting.

"Here we go, a tea and a hot chocolate." The two cousins looked up to see Scorpius walking toward them with their drinks in his hands. He gave the two girls their drinks and sat down in the spare seat next to Rose.

"A hot chocolate, really Rose?" Dominique enquired mockingly as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yes, I figure we are about to welcome a child into the world; what better way than with a yummy hot chocolate," Rose answered with a beaming smile.

"Sorry, they were all out of the little marshmallows," Scorpius mocked.

"Aww, they're the best part," Rose replied in mocking annoyance, followed by a smile. All three laughed happily.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Dominique had just excused herself to go to the bathroom. Scorpius and Rose were left alone. Rose was surprised at how smoothly the conversation flowed between them. It hadn't been awkward or strained, but rather friendly and pleasant. Rose hadn't laughed and smiled so much in the last month than she had in the last couple of hours, chatting with Dom and Scorpius. Dom had certainly seemed happier and like her normal self as she involved herself in the conversations with them. However, as she watched her cousin leave for the bathroom, Rose saw it. Something was bothering her; she could see it in her eyes.

Scorpius had leaned back lazily in his chair, as Dom left them. He couldn't help it but stare at the redhead next to him as she leaned forward and watched her cousin walk away. He noted the look of concern on her face, but was quickly distracted by the creamy, silky skin of her back that was on display because of her dress. He so desperately wanted to reach out and touch her, to run his finger gently down her smooth skin. However, he knew he couldn't.

Rose leaned back against her chair as he had and shuffled closer to him.

"Do you know what's up with Dom?" she whispered, her face only inches from his, their gazes locked. Scorpius used all the will he had to ignore his thundering heartbeat, and answer her question.

"Sort of," he whispered back, his gaze never faulting. "But I think she has only told me half the story."

"Can you tell me?" she asked. Scorpius hesitated, not sure if Dominique would really appreciate him speaking about her engagement to Jacob. If Dom had really wanted Rose to know, she would have told her. Nevertheless, as he looked into her gorgeous brown eyes, he knew he couldn't keep anything from her. He was under her spell and he would do anything for her. Rose could see the internal battle he was having in the depths of his magnificent blue eyes. "You don't have to tell me, if it is just between you and Dom then-"

"No, it's not that…well actually it kind of is but…" Scorpius struggled to explain, but he kept his voice low. "I actually think it would be good if someone else knew, but the rest of the family can't, okay?" Rose nodded in response.

"Dom and Jacob are engaged."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Rose appraised before her expression turned from overjoyed to one of confusion. "I'm sorry; I don't understand why she would be upset about that?"

"I think she is worried that her family won't approve, but at the same time she is worried about them making a fuss, making it a big extravaganza wedding."

"But Dom always does what she wants to do. Why she would let that worry her, I have no idea."

"Exactly, but that is what makes me think that there is something else worrying her that she is not telling me."

"Hmm," Rose murmured, as she turned her gaze to the entrance of the ladies' room, to where no doubt her cousin was struggling with whatever problems and insecurities she was facing. Scorpius, however, never let his gaze falter.

"Did I tell you how stunningly beautiful you look tonight?" Scorpius asked in a hushed voice, bringing Rose back from her thoughts. Her gaze immediately found his again as they sat there, shoulders touching, faces inches away from each other, forgetting everyone else in the room.

"No, I don't believe you did," she whispered with a small teasing smile.

"Well, you do," Scorpius replied in a low voice. "You are breathtaking." Rose was taken back slightly by the raw honesty in his voice and in his eyes as they stared back at her with such intensity. She was speechless and couldn't believe this was happening but she felt like she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Thank you," she murmured as she glanced down at his lips and she noted how close they were.

"You're welcome," came his mumbled reply. However, all too quickly the spell was broken. Someone cleared their throat, snapping Rose back to reality. Blushing, she quickly looked up to see her mother who looked quite uncomfortable herself, with a plastic bag in her hands.

"Your Dad wanted some 'real food', so I went home and made him something. I picked up some of your old clothes for you while I was there," she explained handing them to Rose. "It was all I could find at our place, but I am sure it will do."

"Thanks mum," she said with a nervous smile as Hermione walked away. "I'll just go and change," she mumbled before she stood and made her way to the bathroom without looking back. Scorpius leaned forward to watch her leave. When she was out of sight he heaved a deep sigh and rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair.

* * *

_I hope you all like this chapter. I know you all want Rose and Scorp to talk properly and sort everything out but that wouldn't be Rose and Scorp if they did; plus being in a hospital waiting room full of Weasley's and Potter's isn't really the right place for it :) I just want to thank you all for your lovely reviews, it makes me so happy to see that people are enjoy my writing and actually care about what happens to the characters. I also want to thank my amazing beta, peacock33, my chapters would be hell to read if it wasn't for you :)_

_There is still time to put your preference in for the gender of Teddy and Victoire's baby. At the moment I think it is even._

_Please review, follow and fav :)_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Scorpius felt like he had just hopped onto an emotional rollercoaster. He could not believe how close he was to letting go and just kissing her right then. He was in some ways relieved that they had been interrupted, but in other ways he had to admit he wasn't. Scorpius knew that having these feelings of be anything more than friends was very inappropriate at this time. She was in a serious relationship and he had only just got back. They had so much more to learn about each other; they had so much to talk about. Scorpius had no idea whether she had read his letters or how much she knew about his travels. He, himself, only knew what he was told by Albus and Hugo. He had too much swirling around inside his head; Scorpius knew he had to settle his mind. Without his trusty guitar, he reached for the next best thing. Inside of his pocket he pulled out his wand and a miniature Rubik Cube. With his wand, he enlarged the cube to its normal size, muttering Engorgio. He stowed his wand back in his pocket and took a deep breath. As he exhaled, Scorpius began twisting and turning the colours in rows, trying to solve his puzzle.

* * *

Rose quickly entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her before leaning back against it with her eyes closed as she took deep breaths. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by a smirking Dominique Weasley.

"So, I take it things were going well in my absence." All Rose could do was nod in reply. "Then I guess you have much thinking to do," Dom offered as she just continued to stare into the mirror. Rose could see the look again.

"Dom, you know you can tell me anything," Rose said, taking a step further into the bathroom and standing next to her cousin. "If you have any issues or worries, you can talk to me. I will always listen, with no judgements-"

"Scorp told you, didn't he?" she spoke in a flat tone as though she wasn't really surprised, but Rose was glad to see she wasn't angry.

"Yes, but I think that's not all that's going on," Rose answered. "Oh, and congratulations by the way, but I really think you're overacting-" she added with a smile.

"Rose, I'm pregnant," Dominique blurted out, with a solemn expression.

"Oh…well, double congrats," Rose responded immediately.

"Rose, you don't get it!" Dom raised her voice and turned to look her cousin straight in the eye. "I am pregnant out of wedlock; Mum and Dad are going to have a fit. If they already didn't approve of Jacob, wait until they find out about this."

"Oh please, this happens all the time. They are not going to hate you or Jacob."

"Hello this is my mother we are talking about, the former Ms Delacour; there is no way she will be pleased that her daughter was knocked up before she got married."

"She may be a little upset or slightly disappointed but she won't hate you or disown you," Rose argued back. Dom just sighed and looked away. "How far along are you?"

"About 2 months," Dom mumbled.

"Does Jacob know?" Dom shook her head in answer, not daring to look Rose in the eye. "Oh Dom," Rose said as she reached out for her, pulling her into a hug. "Before you tell anyone else, you need to tell him."

"I have tried, I just don't know how," Dom muttered over Rose's shoulder. "What if he gets scared and thinks we're not ready for this and calls off the engagement. Not to mention, his parents are very traditional too."

"Dominique Weasley," Rose said sternly and she pulled back to look her cousin directly in the eye. "You are a strong and amazing woman and no matter what your parents or his parents think you will always be that woman. The woman Bill and Fleur Weasley raised you to be, the woman that I know and the woman Jacob loves." Rose's serious expression softened. "You tell him and I guarantee that he will be overjoyed and will not even for a second think about how his or your parents might judge both of you. He loves you, he wants to marry you, he wants you to be the mother of his children; otherwise, he would not have proposed or hung around this long."

"Okay," Dom agreed softly, wiping a tear that sprang loose during Rose's speech. "Rose, since when were you the sensitive one," Dom joked.

"I don't know. I guess Alison has finally made me see the light after all of these years," Rose replied, sharing a laugh with her cousin. "Dom?"

"Hmm?"

"There is one thing I didn't ask," Rose said, as Dominique waited for her to continue. "Are you happy about the baby?" Dominique expression blanked at Rose's question, but eventually she nodded slowly.

"At first, I think I wasn't because of the timing and what not," Dom elaborated. "Then, I realised I was just scared, especially after seeing Victoire go through it…But I really am happy. I just don't want to disappoint anybody, especially the kid." Rose nodded in understanding and smiled brightly at her cousin.

"I promise I will be there for you if you ever need anything or if you just need to just talk or someone to change the occasional diaper, okay?" Rose pledged, with a chuckle. Dom nodded, and gave her a teary smile.

"Thanks Rose, but I have already promised the diapers to Scorp," Dom said while amazingly keeping a straight face. Rose laughed, before Dom followed.

"Does he know that?" Rose asked in between her cackles.

"No, but I am sure he'll be more than willing to jump right in there and tackle them head on," Dom answered between cackles of her own. Once they calmed down they simply beamed at each other before embracing in a firm but comfortable hug.

"I know you will be a wonderful mother, Dominique Weasley," Rose said over Dominique's shoulder.

"Thank you, but first I'm going to be an Aunty," Dom replied with a smile, as they released one another. "I am glad that I told you, Rose, but can this stay between us, at least until Jacob arrives tomorrow?" Dom asked.

"Of course," Rose reassured her cousin. "I won't even tell Scorp about his diaper duties," she added, making Dom laughed.

"Thank you," said Dom, as she left the bathroom.

* * *

When Rose had changed she debated on if she should put the dress back on. _'Of all the t-shirts I have ever owned, Mum had to find this one'_, she thought. "At least the jeans fit," she said as she stood on her toes to see how her bottom looked in the tight fitting jeans. Like many women, Rose was definitely happy to know she hadn't gained too much weight since she had last worn her old jeans. "Okay, let's just go with it," she muttered to herself as she began taking out the pins holding her hair in place. She ran her fingers through her hair, shaking it out before she wiped off all of her make up. Looking in the mirror, she looked like when she went to their concert at fifteen. "Just great, I am going from looking breathtaking in an elegant dress to looking like a 15 year old groupie," Rose muttered sarcastically, as she gazed at her reflection. She didn't know why she was feeling self conscious knowing who was outside in the waiting room. _'Who cares what I look like? It doesn't matter what he thinks anyway. I am not trying to impress him, besides I have Ben. Oh Merlin, Ben. I completely forgot about him. Shit!'_ she thought, as she quickly and carefully put the dress in the bag. _'What kind of person forgets the existence of their boyfriend?'_

Scorpius was in his own world, trying to solve the Rubik Cube; he didn't even notice Dominique or Rose return. But a loud bark of laughter made him look up.

"Ha, I haven't seen you wear that since like…years ago," Hugo managed through his laughter, with James and Fred joining in. Rose was wearing some black skinny jeans, slightly torn on the thighs, with a bright pink t-shirt. As she moved to hit her brother, Scorpius only caught a glimpse of what was on the front of the t-shirt. Eventually, she saw him looking and made her way back over to him. He could now see clearly what had made Hugo laugh at his sister. It was a Wombat with sunglasses and the words _'The Wombats'_ written below. Scorpius remembered the band; they were pretty good, but he mostly remembers picking on Rose when she cried because they were breaking up in the summer before 4th year. Scorpius pushed away his guilt to smirk at Rose. She was smiling shyly and blushing slightly as she sat down next to him again.

"Don't you even think about laughing," she said.

"Wasn't gonna," he replied still smirking as she refused to look at him. "So what's the verdict?" Scorpius asked after a moment of silence, returning his focus to his cube.

"The verdict?" she asked watching him twist and turn the cube, a little confused not only by his question.

"Oh, come on, you can't tell me that you didn't talk to Dom at all while you were both in there," he said as he stopped and looked up at her, smirking away. "Or did you spend too much time tossing up whether there was any way around wearing that shirt?" he said with a chuckle. Rose just simply pushed him playfully, giggling as she burrowed her head in her hands.

"Is it really that bad?" she mumbled from behind her hands.

"Nah, it isn't really. It's kind of cute," he said. Rose looked over at him to find him concentrating on the cube in his hands. She couldn't help but smile. He was different and she liked it. "So, what did she say?" he asked, breaking her from her little daydream, not looking up.

"She told me something."

"Really?" he said looking back up at her again. "What?"

"Oh, you're going to love it," she said with a cheeky smile, as she pictured him doing nappies.

"I will?"

"Yep"

"Okay, so what is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's a surprise," she replied as if it was obvious but Scorpius didn't miss her cheeky smile.

"Right and I'm going to love it?"

"Yep"

"So, why do I getting the feeling I'm not?"

"I have no idea," she replied, acting all innocent, causing Scorpius to laugh.

"So, how is the cooking and baking thing going?" he asked changing the subject, but he continued to work on his cube.

"Good," she answered feeling the awkwardness and the tension seeping in. She didn't want that to happen so she quickly pushed those thoughts away. "Did Al tell you about my shop/café?"

"Yeah, said I had to go, apparently your stuff is to die for," he replied smiling back at her.

"Well, I didn't think Al had actually come in yet," Rose said trying to deflect the compliment, which confused Scorpius. "He has been busy but I guess he knows from past experience-"

"Rose," he interrupted her rambling.

"Yeah?"

"Take the compliment," he said, making her blush. "Admit it. You are amazing in a kitchen and now you are sharing it with the rest of the world."

"The rest of the world?"

"Yeah, I am sure people from all over travel here and, who knows, they might stop by," he answered. Rose nodded.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he answered simply, smiling, as he went back to twisting and turning his cube.

"So, what's next for you?" Rose asked, suddenly curious if she was getting all worked up about nothing, fearing that he wouldn't even be staying in the country. "Are you planning on staying?"

"Yes."

"Really? No more soul searching? No more travelling the world, just plain old boring England?" she mocked, but when Scorpius looked at her, he was more than pleased and shocked to see the happiness and relief in her eyes.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be," he answered with an honest smile. "Besides, how can England be even remotely boring when The Weasley's call it home?" he added, and they both laughed at the thought.

"I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you then," Rose mumbled timidly.

"I hope so," Scorpius nodded. He chanced a glance over at the redhead. She was looking at her fiddling fingers, beaming. She looked up and their gazed locked. He felt butterflies as he enjoyed seeing the light blush that rose in her cheeks while her eyes seemed to twinkle as he returned her smile.

"Rose, I am so sorry," the spell was broken once again as Ben rushed into the room, eyeing rose immediately, and heading straight for her.

"Ben," she said as she stood up, the shock noticeable in her voice. She had done it again, she had completely forgotten about her charming boyfriend. Once within reach, Ben pulled Rose into a comfortable hug. Rose immediately moulded into the familiar embrace and wrapped her arms around him. Scorpius looked down, going back to his trying to solve his Rubik Cube, not really wanting to watch.

"It took longer than I expected and I am sorry, I should have been here at least an hour ago," Ben said expressing his regret as he pulled back to look her in the eyes, keeping his arms around her.

"It's fine. Nothing has happened yet," Rose assured him, before quickly giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Upon hearing the sound of moulded lips, Scorpius just wanted to get out of there, to just run. "We haven't heard much at all actually," Rose said, looking back down at Scorpius. Seeing how quickly his demeanour had changed, made her feel even more nervous and confused. He now looked tense and rigid, as he fiddled with his cube, refusing to look up. The smile that was stretched upon his face previously was gone without a trace, replaced by his closed, cold expression that she had not seen since Hogwarts. Ben obviously hadn't noticed the gaze of concern she directed at Scorpius, while he was concerned with what she was wearing.

"Rose, what are you wearing?" He asked, chuckling to himself. "The Wombats?" he questioned as he read the shirt.

"Yeah, they're a Muggle band I used to like," Rose answered almost proudly. "Have you heard any of their songs?" Scorpius looked up to see him take off his jacket, not really paying attention to what Rose was saying.

"No, I can't say I have," Ben said as put his jacket around her shoulders, pulling it together at the front, trying to hide the t-shirt as much as possible. Scorpius frowned and shook his head.

"You know, _'Jump Into The Fog' …'1996'_," Rose listed, while Ben just looked at her like she had grown an extra head. "_'_…_'Techno Fan'_…"

"'_Our Perfect Disease'_," Scorpius put in without really knowing he was speaking aloud. Rose snapped her head around to look down at the blonde man in shock; she had no idea that he knew of The Wombats. It became ever so clear in that moment that she hardly knew him at all. The old him, the new him and the bits that stayed the same. Rose could see now as he looked up at her, at the sudden silence, what she once thought she knew about him only just scraped the surface of who Scorpius Malfoy is.

* * *

_Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Some of you called it, Dom is pregnant :) This partly because we can't decide on a gender and because...well... you'll see ;) I just want to assure you that I haven't forgotten Al and Ali, we are just having to deal with Rose and Scorp for a bit :) but I am pretty sure most of you are okay with that. I hope you are enjoying their new dynamics. I would just like to again thank you for your reviews, I love hearing what you think. Last time, I also forgot to thank you for my birthday wishes. So here I am say THANK YOU! :) I really appreciated it :)_

_We are coming up to Christmas and I hope everyone is merry and loving the Christmas song as much as I am :) not to mention the countdown Christmas calenders are possibly the coolest invention ever! I would just like to say updates might be fewer until the New Year, plus I am one of those stupid people who decided to have a third/summer semester of Uni and will be studying all through the break. I will continue to write and I will update when I can :) _

_Please review, follow and fav :)_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

There was a sudden stop in conversation from the couple; Scorpius looked up to see Rose staring at him, and only then did he realise he must have spoken out loud. He could see the shock in her eyes but also the confusion, uncertainty and believe it or not curiosity. She looked down at him, frozen in the arms of another man, studying him; Scorpius had never felt more alive. Ben's gaze flickered between the two in scrutiny.

"Hello, I'm sorry I don't believe we've met," Ben interrupted, causing Rose and Scorpius to drop their shared gaze. "I am Ben Lincoln," he said with a polite, charming smile and stretched his hand to Scorpius. "Head of Department of International Magical Cooperation and Rose is my girlfriend." Scorpius stood and shook Ben's hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he introduced himself.

"Ah, yes, I believe Albus and Hugo have mentioned you a few times."

Rose just continued to stand there and watch the exchange between the two men nervously. Ben's arm that still remained around her waist seemed to tighten as they measured each other up. Rose didn't appreciate being treated solely like his possession, but now was not the time to discuss that with Ben.

"Hello Ben, nice to see you again," Albus approached them with Alison trailing behind; they had obviously been watching the exchange and sensed the tension. Albus came to stand by Scorpius, reaching out to shake Ben's hand in greeting.

"Always a pleasure Albus," Ben said, responding as expected, allowing Rose to wiggle free from his grasp. Alison came to stand by her, Rose also moving to her best friend.

"I see you've met my best mate," Albus said, reaching up a little to wrap his arm around the blonde. "Just got back from…well, everywhere I suppose."

"Hey, remember he's my best mate too," Hugo shouted across the room.

"How could I forget," Scorpius said shaking his head, though he was smiling. All but Ben gave a small chuckle at the comment.

"You couldn't, but everyone else might," Hugo replied as he made his way over to them. "Hey Ben, James has a pool going on the gender, you in?" he added with a mischievous grin.

"How come I wasn't in on the bet?" Rose asked before Ben could get a word out, a little hurt.

"Well, probably because no one asked you," Hugo replied bluntly. "Can you blame us, you were a little pre-occupied," he added, gesturing to Scorpius. Rose, against her will, blushed. Ben seemed uncomfortable; he obviously knew he was missing something.

"Yeah, sorry about that Rose," Scorpius said trying to save her. "When we started catching up, I forgot to ask you."

"Oh…it's okay," Rose replied, with a grateful smile. "James, put me down for a boy," Rose called over to James and Fred who were trying to make Uncle George hit himself in his sleep as they softly and delicately tickled his nose with a quill. Her cousin just signalled okay with his hand without even looking at her.

"Rose, gambling is a very irresponsible waste of money," Ben said turning to Rose.

"There's a responsible waste of money?" Hugo muttered to Al and Scorpius, which resulted in the three of them giggling like school girls.

"We should be happy no matter what the gender is," Ben finished his little rant.

"Oh, it's not only gender; Uncle George reckons it'll be twins," Hugo put in, but Ben ignored him. Scorpius expected Rose to fight back like she always used to with that flash in her eyes, and he saw it for a moment, but then it was gone. Instead, she just nodded silently. This angered Scorpius greatly. Rose was not submissive, never had been. _'What has he done to her?'_ he thought.

"I don't think that's really the point, Ben," Alison said trying to be civil, but he ignored her, distracted by Uncle Percy who had arrived just after Rose from the Gala, but now was walking towards the corridor.

"Would you please excuse me," Ben cut across Alison, quickly following Percy who was probably in search of a coffee.

"Sorry about that," Rose said to Alison. "You know how he gets; always thinking about work." Alison simply offered Rose a small smile and a nod of the head.

"Well, now that he's gone," Albus perked up. "Is boy your final decision?"

"Yeah, you should be sure before you start irresponsibly wasting your money," Hugo added, in mock-seriousness. Alison and Rose laughed whole heartedly, while Scorpius was trying to simmer himself down, still trying to process what just happened.

"I'll go tell James," Albus said, giving Rose a reassuring smile and moving to kiss Alison's cheek before walking around them towards his brother.

"I think I need to pee," Hugo said as he made his way to the men's room. Rose just shook her head and sighed at her brother's tact. Alison giggled at Hugo, before turning to Rose with a serious face.

"It's getting worse, Rose," she whispered. Rose just let out another exhausted sigh, massaging her temples. "At the beginning he was amazing and perfect-"

"Ali, I can't deal with this right now," Rose tried to say over her best friend, but she just continued.

"-in ways he still is, but I fear that…he may not be-"

"Alison!" Rose cut across her friend in a raised voice, drawing the attention of not only Alison but most in the room as well. However, the two of them ignored the stares. "Not now," Rose hissed. Alison sobered from her shock and scowled.

"Fine," she gritted through her teeth as she turned and made her way back over to Albus. Rose sighed and immediately felt guilty for the way she treated Alison. She glanced around the room and saw everyone divert their gaze from her, all except one. He didn't have to divert his gaze; he wasn't looking at her to begin with.

Scorpius was sitting back down in the same position he had been in previously, concentrating on his cube again, completely oblivious to what had just transpired. Rose nervously sat down next to him, looking down at her fidgeting hands that lay in her lap. She was worried about it being awkward or strained now between them and she didn't want to be bombarded with questions from him. Rose opened and closed her mouth several times wanting to break the silence, as he just twisted and turned the cube in his hands. Surprisingly, Scorpius was the one to break the silence.

"You know what?" Scorpius started, turning to look at her. Rose met his gaze.

"Hmm?"

"I also like _'Kill the Director'_ and _'Moving to New York'_," he said with a smile. Whatever Rose could have possibly expected him to say, that was not it. She smiled gratefully and contently at him, which made him beam even brighter. They laughed quietly together, forgetting all of the unwanted feelings and just being happy.

"Yeah, I like them too," Rose finally said softly, as Scorpius went back to his cube. Rose stole a glance at him and smiled. He said the right thing and made all the bad disappear. It surprised her, but at the same time it didn't. Strangely, she had found this comfort in him before. Forth year came to mind, in an empty classroom where he had held her in his arms as she cried over the death of her cat. He didn't even know how much it worked. It felt so natural, for him to just hold her. Just like now he didn't have to say much, it was just his presence, _'or something like that'_, she thought.

"So, what's the story behind the Rubik's Cube?" Rose asked, breaking the silence once again, nodding to the object in Scorpius' hand.

"Just one of the things I have collected over the years," he replied with a shrug. "It just helps settle my thoughts, you know, calm me down."

"It's been a while since Muggle Studies, refresh my memory, what do you have to do?"

"Well, the goal is to make it so that there is only one colour on each side," he replied, moving closer to her trying to show her what to do. "See?" he said. He looked up at her and she nodded, continuing to look down at the cube. He put the cube it her hands.

"Here, you try," he said. Soon, they were making some headway as Rose twisted and turned the coloured rows as Scorpius helped her. Together, they had one side completed and the second nearly there also.

"No, try that one there," Scorpius said trying to hold back his cackles.

"What, there?" Rose said through her giggles as she twisted the bottom row.

"No, this way," he replied, laughing as he tried to correct her. They continued to laugh and joke while trying to solve the puzzle together, until they heard a familiar voice call over the top of the chatter in the waiting room.

"Everyone, listen up." It was Teddy and immediately everyone looked up and went silent, except for Uncle George who kept snoring until he was quickly nudged awake by his wife. Teddy was dressed in blue medical scrubs, his forever changing hair poking out of the blue. He wasn't as pale as Scorpius saw him when they arrived; instead he looked quite rosy, but had obviously just come down from an adrenaline high. He took a couple steps forward, drawing out the suspense. Then suddenly, a great beaming smile shot onto his face.

"Who would like to meet my daughter?"

* * *

_So, there you go. A short one :) Now, we know it's a girl. Of course, I still have some surprises up my sleeve. You won't find out the name until later. But please let me know what you think it should be :) Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will see how I goo but if I don't update in time... I wish all of you and your families a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :)_

_Please review, follow and fav :)_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 **

There was a limit on how many could be in the room a once, so the many waiting to meet the newest member of their family had to enter in small groups. Of course, immediate family was first. After a few minutes Dominique and Louis came out, followed by a beaming Bill and Fleur, allowing Percy, Audrey, Molly and Lucy to go in. As Bill and Fleur gushed to her parents and Aunties and Uncles and Louis made his way over to Zoe, Rose watched Dominique. She seemed happy but Rose could see the worry in her eyes. She obviously still felt her own doubts about what she was planning to enter into. Scorpius stood up and gave her a hug, followed by a smile when he stepped back.

"Congrats, Aunty Dom," he said. She let out a little giggle.

"Great, now I feel old," she said, sarcastically. "Sounds funny, doesn't it? Aunty Dom?"

"No actually, I think it has a nice ring to it," Rose said with an encouraging smile, before putting an arm around her cousin with a small squeeze. "And you can't be old, that would mean I am only a year away from it," Rose added, lightly. Scorpius and Dom chuckled.

"Just you wait until Hugo…" Dom drifted off as she looked over at Hugo, who was playing with the toys St Mungo's left in the waiting room for any children. Rose and Scorpius followed her gaze. Scorpius desperately trying to hold back laughter as Rose just smiled and shook her head at the sight of her 19 year old brother sitting on the floor playing with used children toys.

"You were saying?" Rose mocked turning back to Dom.

"Yeah, never mind," she answered, as all three broke out into laughter. Ben quickly joined them, sliding his arm around Rose's waist. Rose automatically leaned into him, feeling comfortable in the familiar embrace.

"Congratulations Dominique," Ben said sincerely with a charming smile. "I know that this little girl will have the coolest Aunty."

"Thank you, Ben."

"Do you know if they have picked out a name?" he asked.

"Victoire said that they have, but they want to keep it a surprise until the naming ceremony," Dom answered.

"Well, I am sure it will be extraordinarily beautiful," Ben said, with a charming smile at Dominique which she gratefully returned. He then turned to Rose. "Are we ready to go? We both have early starts tomorrow."

"Oh, Rose you can't leave without seeing Victoire and Teddy," Dominique said before Rose could speak. "Not to mention the reason why we are all here in the first place, Little Baby Lupin."

"Besides its only 10:30pm, is it past your bedtime?" Scorpius teased Ben.

"I just like to be fresh in the mornings," Ben replied, for the first time clearly showing a dislike towards Scorpius. "Besides we are not all like you, Rose and I actually have places to be tomorrow, careers to build." For the first time, Rose saw the old, horrible Scorpius. His face displayed his normal smugness, spiteful arrogance and malicious rage, but now that she looked deeper she saw the vulnerability behind it. It was clear now that he used it as his mask, probably always had.

Before Rose really had time to process what was happening, she found herself being guided away by Ben. Only when they had made it out of the room and down the hallway did she realize what he was doing. She did want to stay. Yes, she had an early morning tomorrow, having to open up and attack the accounts, but that didn't mean she would miss congratulating her cousin and her husband and meet their daughter.

"Ben, stop," she said, pulling him to a halt and turning him around to face her. "I want to stay."

"What?"

"I want to stay for a bit and congratulate Teddy and Vic."

"But you know, we need at least 8 hours of sleep if we are going to function properly tomorrow," Ben argued. "Studies show that any less isn't healthy."

"Technically, you don't have to work tomorrow, you could sleep in," Rose returned. "And as for me, I am used to it. I have been doing all-nighters since long before I met you. So, a few less hours sleep won't do any harm."

"Okay, first of all, as it happens I do have to work tomorrow. I am meeting with a Bulgarian representative to discuss some union matters. And secondly, you know I can't function with less then the required amount of sleep."

"Fine!" Rose raised her voice slightly, taking Ben by surprise. "You can go, but I am staying," she said defiantly. Ben just gaped as thought he didn't know her and the sad thing is, Rose realised that he probably didn't. What was worse, Rose felt that it was mostly her fault. She didn't really let him in, and she wasn't her true self a lot of the time. Rose had moulded herself into something that was easily compatible with someone like Ben because he was so different to Scorpius. Well, at least the Scorpius she remembered. Ben was nice and reassuring, especially at the beginning. However, over time and especially the last hectic month, the cracks have begun to show and grow. Rose knew this was not the time to discuss this issue. "I'll see you at home," she said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Then with a forced smile she turned around and made her way back to her family.

* * *

Rose had waited until the end when everyone left to see the new arrival. She stuck by Scorpius and Dominique most of the time, as Alison was clearly still mad at her, but she drifted to chat with Molly, Lily and Lucy as well as Louis and Zoe before they all left. It had been a while since see had seen them all, work had kept her busy. Dom and Scorpius stayed with her, until everyone else had left to see the baby. They didn't ask questions or mention anything to do with Ben, they just simply hung out. They joked and talked about everything and nothing at all. When Teddy finally led them into the small room, they found Victoire sitting up in bed, cradling what looked like a little bundle of pink cloth.

"Hello," Victoire looked up welcomed the last of her visitors, before redirecting her gaze back down at the tiny bundle that lay in her arms. Dom made her way over to the right side of her sister, while Rose took stood on the other side. Teddy and Scorpius stood at the foot of the bed sharing their own congratulation wishes.

* * *

"Well done, mate," Scorpius said as he shook Teddy's hand.

"Thanks," Teddy said letting out a large sigh of relief.

"Tough day?" Scorpius asked in a slight mocking tone, smiling. Teddy chuckled. "How's the bump?" Scorpius asked, indicating towards Teddy's head.

"I should survive," he replied with a small laugh.

* * *

"Aunty Dom must like you, she's back for more cuddles," Victoire smiled down at her baby. Rose could only describe Victoire as glowing, specifically, the new mother type of glowing. Victoire gently passed her baby to its Aunty, freeing her hands to embrace her cousin.

"Congratulations, Mummy," Rose said as she hug her cousin. "I am so happy for you and Teddy."

"Thank you," Victoire replied, pulling back to look her cousin in the eye. "It wasn't a walk in the park, but she's worth it."

Dominique had walked around the bed to Rose. "Would you like a cuddle?" Dom asked with a smile. Rose hesitated, but then nodded slowly. She took the baby in her arms, cradling her just as Dominique had, the crook of her elbow supporting her head. She was so tiny and petite, but what really surprised Rose was her eyes. They were wide open and gazing straight up at her, curiosity burning through a sea of brilliant green. Her fair hair was barely visible on her head. She had cute little chubby cheeks, though her skin was quite pale.

"She absolutely beautiful, Vic," Rose said as she smiled down at the little girl in her arms.

* * *

Scorpius watched Rose's smile brighten as a small hint of a smile graced the little angel's face. While Teddy moved to sit on his wife's left bedside, wrapping an arm around her as Victoire leaned back into him, Scorpius moved to stand behind Rose. He looked over her shoulder at the tiny infant in her arms. Once the little girl caught sight of him, the curiosity returned into her sparkling eyes. Noticing this, Rose turned and leaned back slightly, resting against him and giving the little girl a better look and the handsome man. Without even realising it, Scorpius wrapped an arm tenderly around Rose's waist, steadying her and bringing her closer to him. She didn't pull away either; he just held her as she cradled the baby as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Little Lupin wriggled an arm free and reached out towards Scorpius, her tiny fingers stretched out. Scorpius lifted his free hand from his pocket. The little girl didn't waste any time in grasping one of his fingers in her hand. Reflexively, all five of her tiny fingers wrapped around his one, showing no sign of releasing anytime soon. Scorpius smiled and moved his finger in a way that looked like they were shaking hands.

"It's nice to meet you too," Scorpius said with a laugh, causing Rose to giggle and the little girl's eyes to sparkle once more. Both Rose and Scorpius were so wrapped up in the beautiful green eyed girl that they didn't even notice the quick flash of the camera.

* * *

_Albus and Alison's Bedroom_

Alison stood in front of the large mirror in her short summer night dress, deep in thought as she methodically brushed her hair.

"I wonder what they will name her," Albus said from the bathroom as he wiped his face after rinsing out his mouth of toothpaste. "Do you think they would name her after anybody?" When he didn't hear a reply, he went in search of his girlfriend. Albus stood, his shoulder comfortably leaning against the door frame, watching Alison as she ran the brush slowly through her soft, flowing, brown hair. A tender smile found its way upon his lips. _'She's so beautiful'_, he thought. She still hadn't noticed his gaze, which was odd since she usually always caught him when he was staring at her. He hadn't gotten away with it since they were at school; it was like she could feel it or something. However, tonight she was so deep in thought he could have announced that he was gay and she wouldn't have even heard. He knew what was troubling her. Rose and Alison hardly ever fight, in fact he couldn't even remember a time Rose ever snapped like that at Alison before.

He sighed, leaving the door frame and entering the bedroom. He approached her from behind; her eyes were glazed over. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice his presence until she felt him wrap his arms around her, resting his head against the side of hers. Albus watched as she came back to him, their eyes connecting through the mirror. She tried to reassure him with a smile but it was painfully obvious that it was forced. Albus didn't say anything; instead he kissed her cheek, and then her neck. Alison felt him smile against her skin as she let out a noise that was somewhere between a sigh and a moan. She turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned to claim his lips. Their mouths moved against each other's passionately, as their hands began to wonder. However, as Albus laid Alison down on their bed he could sense her mind was otherwise occupied. Slowly, their kiss became soft and tender until Albus pulled back, looking down at Alison as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"It's okay, you know," Albus whispered. "To talk to me about it." Alison smiled up at Albus, lifting her hand to caress his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered in to the little space between them, before lifting her head and meeting his lips in an affirming kiss. Albus kissed her back, showing her that he loved her too. When he pulled back he rolled off her to lay beside her as they both turned in to face each other.

"Talk to me," he said simply. Alison sighed before answering.

"It's just so frustrating that she knows I am right and she still won't listen to me," Alison said. "Truthfully, I probably brought it up at a bad time but…" She paused looking into Albus' eyes for some support and was glad when she saw his soft expression.

"Rose still shouldn't have snapped at you like that," he said, understandingly. "Besides you know what Rose is like. If it's studying or cooking or baking, it comes naturally and it is perfect most of the time. When it comes to feelings and relationships, you have a better chance at getting a Flobberworm to understand them," he added with a chuckle. Alison joined him, but knew that it was a slight exaggeration as many times in the past Rose had helped her with some of their relationship issues or developments; it was only with her own feelings and relationship that Rose was almost completely clueless.

However, now that Alison thought about it Rose wasn't clueless anymore. She had to know that Ben wasn't right for her. Ben doesn't make her happy anymore, not as happy as she could be. This is what made Alison's frustration return. Put aside all of Rose's confusion about Scorpius, Ben still wasn't right for her, no matter which way you look at it and Rose knew it. When she voiced this to Albus, he completely agreed.

"Yeah, I know. We all thought he was great at the beginning but lately…" he trailed off, obviously snagged on a thought. "Wait, what did you say about her confusion with Scorp?"

"You saw them tonight, you have to know he still has feelings for her," Alison replied. "Why are you so surprised that Rose might have confusing feelings for him?"

"I didn't know, I just thought…Hang on, what do you mean confusing feelings?"

"I mean, she has feelings for him and they are confusing her because she thought that she wouldn't see him again and probably thought that she had put them to rest."

"But how could she think she would never see him again?" Albus asked, confused himself. "He's my best mate; he's like a brother to Hugo and even to Dom. So, he was going to come back eventually."

"Knowing Rose, she most likely convinced herself that once he'd seen the world, he wouldn't want to come back," Alison replied with a sigh. "It's probably what allowed her to move on."

"Wait, you didn't know what?" Alison asked after a moment.

"Huh?"

"You said before that you didn't know about something?"

"Oh, yeah," Albus said after realising what she was talking about. "I didn't know for sure whether Scorp still has feelings for her."

"How can he not? You sure the way they were acting today."

"Yeah, well, I am still not convinced on how real his feelings ever were," Albus admitted. Once he saw the disbelieving look on Alison's. "I don't know maybe it's my protective side, but how would he even know they were real feelings instead of just lust? He has never felt anything more than that towards a woman before."

"Maybe that's why, it's real because he has never felt like this before," Alison answered. Albus just sighed and nodded.

"Maybe you're right," he replied. After a moment of thought, his curiosity spiked as he asked, "So, do you think she was happy to see him?"

"I'm pretty sure she was," Alison said, with a dreamy smile on her face as she remembered watching the two interact at St Mungo's. "At least after the enviable, initial awkwardness," she added, looking back at Albus.

"Having Dom there probably helped," Albus commented.

"MmHmm," Alison murmured in agreement. "I haven't seen Rose laugh like that in a while," she added.

"Yeah, she has been busy and stressed lately and with reason," Albus said.

"Just like someone else I know," Alison replied giving Albus a meaningful look. Albus sighed.

"I am really sorry but with the possibility of a promotion, it is important that I show I am committed and focused. Everything rides on whether I get it; everything," he replied, stressing the word everything before leaning in to kiss her without giving her the chance to respond to what he said. He quickly deepened the kiss, successfully distracting her as his hand slowly slid up her thigh, under her night dress.

* * *

_Hello everyone, I hope you all had a safe and happy holidays :)_

_This chapter gave me trouble, but I hope you enjoy it. It is the kind of chapter that raises more questions rather than providing answers but I promise you have those answered soon. _

_Now, you may be wondering why Dom and Rose have suddenly become much closer then they were 3 years ago. My beta has made me see my mistake. So thank her for that :) I originally had a filler type chapter before the 3 year jump that explained this but I left it out and decided to include and mention it in a later chapter. Only I forgot, but always had the information in my head, making sense for me but not for you, my readers :( so sorry about that. _

_I will tell you all briefly now and I hope to include it later as well. When Rose was in her second year of her culinary studies, she took a sort exchange or temporarily transfer to learn in France. During which time, to save money and for some familiarity, Rose stayed with Dom and Jacob. it was only for about 6 months but they grew closer in that time :) _

_I hope that clear some things up. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask :)_

_Please review, follow and fav :) _


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 **

Dominique sat the end of the bed, legs crossed, facing her tired sister. Victoire wanted Dom to stay with her after everyone had left, which surprised Dom herself. Since Dom had come home to help her sister with preparing for the baby, the two sisters had become unexpectedly closer; similar to what they had been when they were younger, but of course never quite the same. Teddy had gone on his wife's request to his grandmothers for the night so he could bring her back in the morning. Dominique assured Teddy that she would make sure Victoire was alright. Both relished the privacy, and with Victoire refusing to sleep they stayed up and talked. Funnily enough they both still had a few things in common. However, Dom couldn't stop thinking about what was in her future.

"I am really proud of you, Vic," Dominique revealed nervously to her sister. "I don't know if I could ever do what you just did."

"Well, you will someday, right?" Victoire said as she looked up at her sister through tired eyes with an encouraging smile. "I mean, you and Jacob have been serious for a while. Anything progressing there?"

Dom was so grateful for Victoire not referring to Jacob as 'that guy' like her parents did, and that's when she knew she should have told her sister first and everything would have been fine. Even though Victoire still wouldn't let Dom ever live down arriving late to her wedding because of Jacob, she could still see that her sister was happy with him. Dominique bit her lip still trying to hold back the answer, but knowing that she really didn't want to keep it from her sister now.

"Yes," Dom finally answered, failing to hold back a beaming smile. Victoire's eyes widened but she too was smiling as Dom pulled the thin, long chain, which hung around her neck and below her blouse, over her head and off, revealing a diamond ring threaded through the end of the chain. Dom slid the ring on the correct finger, wordlessly informing Victoire of her engagement.

"Oh my gosh," Victoire exclaimed excitedly before pulling her sister into a hug. Dom couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "I am so happy for you," Victoire said over Dominique's shoulder. "When did he ask? You have been staying with Teddy and I for a while," she asked pulling back from the embrace, but her grin never faltering.

"Oh well, do remember a couple of weeks ago," Dominique started, nervously not looking Victoire in the eye. "When you and Teddy stayed with Mrs Tonks for the weekend?"

"Yeah," Victoire replied in a slightly suspicious tone.

"Well, Jacob was in town and we had a little sleepover," Dominique recalled with a cheeky smile and pretty blush, but still not meeting her sister's eyes.

"By the looks of that blush rising in your cheeks, sleeping was the last thing that went on in my house that weekend," Victoire said with mock-anger, before giggling as her sister's blush reddened. "Have you told anyone else? I am guessing that Mum and Dad don't know," Victoire asked after a moment.

"No, are you mad? Of course they don't know," Dominique admitted. "Only Scorpius and Rose know." Victoire nodded in understanding, knowing that Dom and her parents, namely her mother, hadn't had a sharing and non-judgement relationship in a long time. However, she couldn't help but feel slightly hurt knowing that Dom had told two other people before her own sister. Victoire knew that Scorpius and Dom had always been good friends and seeing as he wasn't really around she probably felt it was easier to tell him things, but what hurt Victoire was that Rose knew first. Victoire couldn't stop the small jealously that bubbled within her, she was only human. After Rose had spent six months living with Dominique and Jacob in France about a year ago, the two had become much closer and to her knowledge kept in close contact since. Victoire had only realised how much closer when Dom had come to stay with her. However, Victoire quickly shot down her jealousy once she reminded herself that they as sisters had also been closer recently and she was happier for it.

Dom, however, was trying to figure out how to tell her sister about her own baby that was growing inside her.

"Vic?"

"Mmm?"

"There's something else too," Dom said. Victoire could hear the anxiousness in her sister's voice and saw her tense up. She reached out and grasped Dom's hand.

"Hey, whatever it is, you can tell me," Victoire said with her best comforting smile as she squeezed Dominique's hand reassuringly.

"Okay, but Rose is the only other person that knows this. Not even Jacob knows yet," Dom explained, stressing the importance of the information she was about to release. Victoire nodded and lightly squeezed her hand again, showing her understanding. "I'm pregnant," Dom said, looking her sister in the eye, trying to decipher her reaction. However, that task became really easy when Victoire started bouncing up and down in her bed clapping her hands.

"Oh, this is amazing and awesome and…Oh, wow…I'm going to be Aunty," she finally managed to get out. Dom was laughing at her older sister's girly reaction.

"Yes, yes you are," she said between her cackles. The two sisters embraced once again, hugging each other tightly until Victoire pulled back with a serious expression on her face.

"Wait, how far along are you? Do you have any symptoms?" Victoire fired questions at Dom without giving her a chance to answer.

"Vic, I-"

"Are you going to have the wedding before or after the baby?"

"I don't-"

"Hold on did you say that Jacob doesn't know?" she paused after this question.

"If you would let me get a word in I can explain," Dom said slightly amused. "No, Jacob doesn't know yet, but he will. I was just a little scared before and I didn't want to tell him by Owl or Floo." Dom held up her hand to stop her sister from interrupting as Victoire opened her mouth. "I calculated I was about two months along and yes, I've had sore breast for a while and more recently, I have been feeling some nausea and dizziness. As for the wedding, I don't know considering Jacob doesn't know about the baby and we haven't had much time to really talk about the details as of yet," Dominique finished with a puff of breath. Victoire processed the information before speaking.

"Okay, but didn't I see you with a glass a wine today?" Victoire asked. Dominique paled.

"No," Dom replied. "I have been emptying my wine bottles and refilling them with grape juice, to try and trick myself," she explained after seeing her sister's confused expression, slightly ashamed. Victoire nodded, smirking a little.

"Well, I am guessing that not having a chance to talk about it is not the only reason why you are hesitant about the wedding details," Victoire said, knowingly.

"Yeah, well, you've met our mother."

"This is true, but it's your wedding you can do what you want," Victoire said, through her laughter.

"Obviously, I was wrong. It wasn't you at the dinning table all those years," Dom joked. The two sisters laughed.

"Seriously, what can she really do that will ruin it?" Victoire asked.

"She will make a fuss and sure it won't ruin it completely because I will be marrying Jacob but…it's just all the build up before it. I mean, you wonder why I wasn't involved with yours as much," Dominique said. "I don't know how you made it to the wedding day without pulling your hair out."

"There were some moments, and I know what you mean but how do you expect to avoid it? She is your mother and even if you cut her out of all of the plans, you still will have your fair share of drama," Victoire reasoned. Dominique thought for a moment before explaining.

"It's like this, I deal with dresses and fabric and drama all day for my job. The last thing I want is to feel like my wedding is my job," Dom said. Victoire just smiled, realising more than ever how proud she was of her sister. "I want it to be so simple and small that I don't have to really think about anything other than saying 'I do' to the man I love."

"I think you should," Victoire was so touched by how passionately Dom spoke.

"I've always had this dream that we could take the cousins and a few friends on a camping trip to where Jacob and I met and spend the weekend, get married and spend time with everyone having a good time," Dom shared with a little laugh.

"Okay, but as long as I'm there," Victoire said with a large grin.

"What? You would really support me if I did that?"

"Yes, because it is what will make you happy," Victoire replied simply. "And why would I not want that?" Dom pulled Victoire into another hug, enthusiastically.

"Thank you," Dom whispered.

"You're welcome."

After a minute, Dominique pulled away from her sister.

"You know what else would make me happy?" she said.

"What?" Victoire asked, suspiciously.

"If you would tell me what my beautiful niece's name is?" Dom asked, her voice raised a little. Victoire smiled teasingly, not hiding the fact that she enjoyed knowing the big secret. "Come on, please," Dom practically begged.

"Okay-"

"Yes!" Dom squealed excitedly.

"-but you have to keep it a secret," Victoire finished warningly.

"I will," Dom confirmed with a beaming smile. "Thank you, thank you!" she added hugging her sister again

"Alright, alright," Victoire said, trying to calm her sister down. Once Dom released her sister, she sat back and waited quietly. After a moment, Victoire sighed and said, with a bright smile, "Her name is Samantha Dora Lorraine Lupin."

* * *

_Sunday Morning, 5:30am, Rose's Bedroom_

The buzzing broke through her slumber. She groaned as she reached out, smacking the muggle device on its head, successfully silencing the buzz. Rose snuggled back down into her pillow, muttering to herself. Just as she began to feel herself slipping back into her slumber, a light, soft pressure on her lips awoke her. When Ben pulled back Rose opened her eyes, slightly shocked at his behaviour. She sat up, the blankets pooling around her waist as he sat down beside her on the bed. Like always, he was showered and dressed; however, Rose noticed that for once he didn't look well rested and completely put together; this worried her. Rose reached up and caressed his shaven cheek, asking what's the matter with her eyes. He didn't say anything as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss, the type of kiss they had not shared in weeks. Rose easily reciprocated, sliding her hand around to the back of his neck to pull him closer as he tangled his hand in her hair and did the same. Their lips and tongues moved together in what Ben thought was intense and loving, but Rose could only describe as concentrated and familiar. Rose's mind was reeling. _'Was it normal to feel like this after being with someone a year? Is it a good or bad thing to describe a kiss as concentrated and familiar?'_ Rose thought. She felt like she was trying too hard, but at the same time she didn't have to because he wouldn't know the difference. Nevertheless, Rose pushed out all of her negative thoughts and focused on the positive. She was happy that Ben was showing some of his sweet self again, she had missed him. He slowed down the kiss, changing it into a soft and sweet lip lock. They rested their foreheads against each other's, both smiling.

"Good morning to you too," Rose whispered into the small space between them. Ben chuckled lightly as he pulled back to look at her. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry about how I acted last night," he said, using what Rose called his 'I'm sorry' tone. "It was wrong and insensitive of me to ask that of you; they are your family and it was a special occasion; sometimes what I want has to take the backseat and I understand that." Rose just nodded as she looked down, not meeting his eyes; not because she was ashamed or nervous just because she really didn't want to look at him. He could say that he understood and that he is sorry all he liked, but she felt like he didn't. He was an only child who had been given every opportunity in life; sure he still had to work incredibly hard to seize them which she admired, but it still didn't feel like he understood. She couldn't believe him when he said he understands because he didn't understand her family, no one did, she herself didn't understand them half the time, but she loved them more than anything and she would always want to be there for them. A part of her was still angry with Ben, but the other part couldn't be. He was being honest and sweet and making an effort which was more than she was doing.

"Its okay, Ben," she spared him. "It's just our families work differently and you have to remember, for me, my family will always come first."

"Rose, is it so much to ask that I might be included into your family?" Ben asked, seriously but very nervous all the same. Rose was still, she didn't know what to say; was he really asking what she thought he was?

"Ben, I…um…" she stuttered. "What are you trying to say?"

"I know it's not the right time for us, we are both still settling into our careers, but someday I would like to be considered as part of your family, officially, and you apart of mine," he said with a smile, his eyes boring into hers, judging her reaction. Rose didn't know how to react, her eyes wide in shock. Sure, they had been in a 'serious' relationship for a while and it would be normal if he was talking about a future with her, a future together, but suddenly she felt like the world was caving in around her, as if he sprang it on her.

"Ben, I…I don't know what to-"

"Look, don't say anything, I haven't officially asked yet, but I just want you to know that is where I am heading, that is what I want for us," he cut across her. "However, I need to ask you…" he paused, heightening her interest. "What is the deal with the blonde bloke? Who is he, really? And more importantly, what does he mean to you?" His questions hung in the air as Rose looked for the right words.

"Al told you last night. He is Albus' best mate which eventually led him to being welcomed by the whole family," Rose explained. "He is like another brother to all of my cousins and my brother and like another son to my parents; well kind of, but that's the best I can describe him." Ben was silent and just nodded. "Oh and before he left, he was the family fix it man," Rose added with a small smile.

"Okay, but Rose, what does he mean to you?" Rose took a deep breathe, as she thought of what to say. The truth was she didn't know what he was to her. 'The one that got away? The risk she never took?' she thought, remembering her thoughts when she was reading his letter. None of those descriptions would go down well with Ben, and they still didn't really feel entirely accurate.

"We were in the same year at Hogwarts," Rose replied simply with a shrug. "He's Al's best mate, but we were never really friends back then."

"That is why he never came up before or you never mentioned him?"

"Yes."

"And now?"

"And now…I think I want to be friends with him," Rose said truthfully. "For Al's and Hugo's sake," she clarified.

"How is that for Al's sake?"

"Scorpius is going to be around a lot now, especially since he is staying with Hugo, and it would be awkward and rude if I just ignored him," she explained. Ben just nodded.

"And you're sure I have nothing to worry about?"

"What's there to worry about?" Rose said, looking at him quizzically. Ben just stared at her, searching for more then he was getting but ultimately giving up.

"Okay, then," Ben nodded as he leaned in and gave Rose a chaste kiss. "Have a productive work day, and I will see you after," he said, standing up from the bed and moving towards the door.

"Remember, we have dinner at my parents' tonight," Rose called out to him.

"Yes, I won't forget," Ben called back just before Rose heard the door to her apartment close. Rose sat there, her mind working over time. She didn't know how he could do that, talk about marriage, in a real backward way, as though it was a business deal and then just divert the conversation and up and leave. Suddenly her mind went to Alison. She really wanted to talk to her best friend right now. Rose glanced sideways at the clock before jumping into action. Apologising to her best friend may have to wait; she was already late getting up.

* * *

_Hello Everyone :) I hope you like this chapter and I hope you like baby Sammi :) And those who are worried, don't be Alison and Rose will make up soon. As well as, we have a bit more Ali and Al drama in the coming chapters. _

_I would just like to give a shout out to MaraudersMischeif and RosegirlPrincess for there great and inspiring reviews, Thank you :) Also to my beta, peacock33, thank you so much :)_

_Please review, follow and fav :)_


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

_Hugo's Apartment, 9:00am_

Hugo woke up to the soft strum of a guitar, clearly coming from the other side of his wall. He rubbed his eyes as he got out of his bed and made his way to the door. Upon inspection, Hugo quickly came to realise the music was coming from Scorpius' room. The tune wasn't familiar, but it was soft, relaxing and it sounded good. Slowly he opened the door to the room to find Scorpius sitting on his bed playing the melody, his eyes closed as though he was in another place and the small trace of a smile across his lips. Hugo just stood there and listened, leaning against the door frame. When Scorpius stopped, Hugo finally spoke.

"When you said you played the guitar, I didn't know you were that good." Scorpius' looked up to find a boxer-clad Hugo at his door.

"I'm actually not that good but you wouldn't know the difference," Scorpius said with a smirk as he rested his guitar against the bed.

"Eh, you're probably right," Hugo mumbled through a yawn as he turned and made his way to the kitchen of his apartment, Scorpius in tow.

"So, what are you doing today?" Scorpius asked, watching Hugo pour some cereal into a bowl while using his wand to put four slices of bread in the toaster, turning it on as he walked past to get the milk as well as the butter and jam from the fridge.

"Today's Sunday, right?" Hugo asked, offering the Muggle cereal box to the blonde.

"Yep," Scorpius answered, as he nodded thanks and took the cereal while Hugo got him a bowl.

"So, that means only two hours in the gym…" Hugo said before spooning a spoon of cereal into his mouth and putting his bowl back down on the counter. In his last two years of school, Hugo had worked extremely hard in quidditch, putting all of his spare time into it. Especially since his distance from Ella and in turn from Lily. Upon leaving Hogwarts, Hugo received several offers from professional Quidditch teams, including Puddlemere United, the Falmouth Falcons and the Wimbourne Wasps. However, Hugo made his father immensely proud and signed with the Chudley Cannons. "And then video games and pinball or hanging out with Lysander," Hugo added after swallowing, while attending to the toast.

"Sounds like a great day," Scorpius commented as he started his own breakfast.

"Yeah, you're welcome to join. Do you have anything planned?"

"Just lunch with Al; he says he wants to talk to me about something," Scorpius said with a slightly confused tone. "I don't know what it is that he couldn't tell me the other night when we were at the Leaky."

"What did you do?" Hugo teased.

"What?"

"Well, you must have done something if you're in trouble," Hugo said blatantly.

"I didn't do anything and who said I was in trouble?"

"Oh, maybe it's one of those things when you didn't do anything when you should have and that's why you're in trouble," Hugo exclaimed. "Dad says that happens to him a lot," the younger man mumbled as an afterthought. Scorpius chuckled as he caught the comment.

"I'm sure everything is fine," he said, grabbing yesterday's Prophet.

"Well, I guess you'll have to go to lunch to find out," Hugo said, as he made his way around the kitchen making a hot chocolate. Scorpius hummed his agreement as he continued eating with his eyes trained on the paper.

"Why are you reading yesterday's paper?" Hugo asked.

"I'm looking at the job listings," Scorpius answered without lifting his eyes.

"Well, do you want to come to the gym with me this morning?"

"Nah mate, I've got to get a move on with getting a job," Scorpius replied. "But maybe we can hit the town or something tonight?" the blonde added, looking up at Hugo.

"Can't sorry, I've got dinner at Mum and Dad's," Hugo answered, stirring in the cocoa for his hot chocolate. "But you can come, I am sure they would love it."

"Sure, maybe," Scorpius replied, a little unsure but also distracted and confused as he watched the redhead measure out the milk for his hot chocolate before adding it. "What are you doing?" Scorpius asked as Hugo extracted half a teaspoon of honey and added it to his drink.

"Rose makes the best hot chocolate. She does something special to it and she won't tell me what it is," Hugo explained, mixing in the honey. "So, every morning I've been adding different things to mine to see if I can figure it out." Scorpius laughed at his excited tone, he sounded like a child figuring out where his parents hid his Christmas presents.

"Okay, good luck with that."

* * *

_Albus and Alison's Apartment, 9:30am_

Albus walked through his apartment following the smell of bacon. Alison had obviously started breakfast while he was in the shower. She had been up early for a Sunday and was obviously nervous about patching things up with Rose. He entered the kitchen with the full intention of calming his girlfriend and having a pleasant Sunday breakfast with her. However, what he found was not what he was expecting. There was no Alison; on the bench was a plate full of his favourite breakfast foods and a note. He couldn't help but frown slightly disappointed. Albus read the note that explained his girlfriend's absence because of an emergency at work with her deepest apologies and her love. Albus didn't have to meet Scorpius until lunch time, so he thought he could use the time to catch up on some more work as well. He ate quickly and cleaned just as quickly before moving to what used to be Scorpius' room which he and Alison now used as a study or office.

* * *

Alison sat at her small desk, shifting through letters and papers regarding an advice column. She usually didn't have anything to do with this, but her superior did. Her new boss of three months was surprisingly younger then her. She had shared a dorm with Lucy at Hogwarts. Even more surprising, Lucy didn't get along well with her, which is odd considering Lucy got along with everybody. Apparently, she was way too chipper and not opinionated, like she was consistently sharing a brain with whoever she was admiring at the time. However, now she definitely had her own brain and it told her to call in Alison, out of the entire staff, to help with her mistake. Linda, who had been the resident advice writer since before Alison had left Hogwarts, had retired earlier that week and the new boss, Brittney, had yet to fill the position. This is why Alison was spending her Sunday shuffling through the hundreds of letters, all asking for the instant solution to all of their problems. Fuelling Alison's already bubbling anger and frustration was the fact that Brittney, who was supposed to cover it until she found a replacement, could have asked her during the week to help and she would have been more then happy to help. However, now she was sitting there on a Sunday, the day of print, covering her boss' mistake instead of spending a lovely Sunday morning with her boyfriend.

Just then, Brittney sat down in her source's chair beside her desk, which accompanied every desk on the floor. Already late, she was supposed to be in there ages ago, struggling with the letters herself; she looked way too happy, as usual, for someone who should be stressing that the paper won't make the deadline.

"Isn't it just a beautiful and peaceful day?" the blonde said, her eyes glazed over. Alison fought to keep the deadly scowl off her face.

"It will be when we finish this," Alison replied through tight lips, her eyes trained on a reply she was writing.

"Have you noticed anything different about me?" Brittney asked, an excited smile playing across her bold lips.

"Should I have?" Alison mumbled without lifting her eyes as her hand worked across the parchment. Then suddenly, her vision was obstructed as Brittney thrust her left hand in front of Alison's face. Immediately, a large, shiny, diamond ring on the third finger caught the brunette's attention.

"Wow...you are-"

"Engaged!" Brittney cut across Alison, excitedly. "Yes, I know. Isn't it just stunning," she said pulling her hand back to admire the ring herself.

"Congratulations," Alison managed with a smile, before returning to her work.

"Thank you," Brittney said, still happily admiring her ring. "Oh, who would have thought after 6 amazing months together, he would propose," she continued to herself, sighing happily.

"6 months?" Alison exclaimed, shocked. "You have known each other for 6 months and he asked you to marry him?"

"No silly," Brittney giggled. "We have been dating for 6 months. We have known each other 8 months."

"What?" Alison still couldn't grasp how they could possibly be engaged after merely 6 months of dating. "But isn't that rushing it a little bit?"

"I love him and he loves me, we are happy together," Brittney shrugged, picking up half the pile of letters. "Why wait?"

* * *

Scorpius was at the Leaky, sitting at the bar, waiting for his best mate to arrive. His mind was swirling around what Albus could want to discuss with him so privately, as he took a sip of his Butterbeer. He was just thinking about what Hugo had said that morning when Albus perched himself on the barstool next to him.

"Hey mate," Scorpius greeted.

"Hey," Albus replied, calming Scorpius' dreadful thoughts, with his smile.

"Get much sleep?"

"A bit," Albus replied with a smirk. Scorpius just laughed, seeing right through his friend.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Nah, not for me," Albus replied, getting off his stool, indicating to Scorpius that they had to leave. "Actually, I was hoping to show you something."

"And what might that be?" Scorpius asked, following Albus' lead, downing the rest of his drink and standing up.

"C'mon, you'll see," Albus replied, already halfway to the door. Scorpius followed him out the door. He led the blonde into a side street, where Albus grasped Scorpius' forearm and Disapparated.

* * *

They Apparated to a place Scorpius had not seen before. To him it just looked like an empty unkempt landscape, but he suspected it was somewhere near The Burrow. He turned around, scanning the area; he could see houses and buildings in the distance. He looked back to Albus and that's when he saw it. A large, old house barely stood before them. It was worn, tired and unstable, but you could still see that it had once been a beautiful home. A broken, rotting, picket fence circled the property and weeds could be spotted shooting through the thick long grass that swallowed the house; if it wasn't a two story, Scorpius doubted whether he would see it at all.

"So, what do you think?" Albus cut through Scorpius' thoughts. Scorpius looked over at his best mate, watching the cheesy smile playing on his lips as he gazed at the old abandoned house.

"Of what?" Scorpius replied, following Albus' stare.

"It's a house."

"Barely," Scorpius muttered, amused. Albus caught the comment and gave him a look. "Look, I can see it's a house, but why are you showing me it?" Albus' smile grew brighter.

"Because I own it," he replied, proudly.

"Wow, mate," Scorpius cheered, grasping his hand and giving it a manly shake. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Have you told Alison?"

"No and I am not going to yet."

"Oh mate, I don't know if that's a good idea," Scorpius chuckled. "Remember what happened last time when you held back information about your living arrangements?"

"Yes, but this is different," Albus insisted. Scorpius just gave him a sceptical look. "Just let me explain," he added, turning to face Scorpius, drawing the blonde's full attention. "My boss has been grooming me to take over when he retires for a while now. We are making one last deal together, before I take over the Muggle Liaison Office."

"That's great, Al," Scorpius congratulated him. "I know you have been talking about this for a while now, but I still don't get what it has to do with the house?"

"That's a Muggle community or suburb over there," Albus pointed to the buildings in the distance. "It has a shopping market, a hardware store, a mechanic, a DVD store; everything you could want or need." Scorpius just nodded, waiting for all of the information to make sense. "And this here is going to be the first wizarding suburb that is partly integrated with a Muggle one!"

"Okay, that is very cool, but I am sensing there is more?" Scorpius joked.

"My boss told me on Friday, when this deal is finished and the building is in motion, he is going to step down; meaning that I will be making much more money and hopefully be working more fixable hours." Scorpius was starting to catch on and slowly a smile spread across his lips as he watched the joy in his mate's eyes. "I brought this house to be the home I share with Alison. When it is finished I am going to propose," Albus said pulling out a small black box and opening it to show Scorpius.

"Wow, mate," Scorpius let out a low whistle as he admired the ring. "I am so happy for you," he added, manly slapping Albus on the back.

"Thanks, but here comes the catch," Albus replied. Scorpius began to worry, catching the serious expression. "I want you to fix it up for me." Scorpius was so shocked he didn't really no how to react. He looked over at the house; his first thought was _'how in the world am I going to fix that?'_

"What?"

"I know it will be a lot of work, but-"

"A lot of work?" Scorpius cut across him with a sarcastic laugh. "Albus, that's not a fix-it type of job," he said with a raised voice as he pointed to the house. "That's a build-from-basically-the-ground-up type of job!"

"I know, but-"

"Plus, how in hell am I going to afford this?" Scorpius started spilling whatever came to his mind, not even paying attention to Albus. "I have to get some money for my own place at some point. Your family is great but I can't mooch off them forever-"

"Scorp!" Albus yelled, getting the blonde's attention. "I was just going to say that I will hire you; I will pay you. Look, I know that you have to get a job, but I know you can do this. You are the only person I know that can do things fast enough with magic but also the Muggle way so that it is less suspicious to anyone in the neighbouring community. And who knows, there might be more contracts available via my department, when other wizarding families intend to build here," Scorpius didn't say anything and Albus let it sink in.

After a while, the blonde spoke, "Albus, I appreciate the offer but I-"

"Wait, before you decline and let your Malfoy pride shine through," Scorpius rolled his eyes at Albus' comment about Malfoy pride. "Just think about it. You can do everything at your own pace, I can help you out on weekends and in the future you don't have to do anyone else's house if you don't want to; it is just an option." Scorpius did think about it and he was finding it harder to say no. He didn't want his pride to get in the way, like his father would have no doubt.

"Okay, I accept," Scorpius said, extending his hand. Albus smiled, shaking his mate's hand in agreement. "Well, let's get started," Scorpius added, walking towards the property.

"What, now?"

"Yeah, you'll have to give me the metrics of the property before we can even start planning," Scorpius said over his shoulder as he trekked his way through the tall grass.

* * *

_Sorry, this has been slow. I should have more time now considering I have just finished mt last assignment for the summer semester of Uni. Well, at least for a couple of weeks until the nest semester starts up again. I, like many of us, have a busy year this year :) This chapter is kind of setting up a few extra plot points that I hope some of you are excited about :) Next one, we get a full dosage of Rose and Ali :)_

_Please review, follow and fav :) _


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Alison couldn't get what Brittney had said out of her mind. "'Why wait?' It's a good point. Mind you, at 6 months, it probably wouldn't hurt to wait a little bit longer," Alison mumbled to herself as she strolled down the street. "But Al and I have been together for years, and he already gave me a promise ring so why have we waited this long?" Her thoughts immediately drifted to her insecurities, but she found herself also wondering why she still had these insecurities. She already knew she loved him and he loved her; last night was definitely proof of that. She had been with Albus for 5 solid years and they had both already discussed settling down very early on. However, Alison snagged on the thought that they hadn't really talked about anything too serious in a long while. Especially now after the birth of Teddy and Victoire's baby, Alison would be lying if she said starting a family hadn't crossed her mind while waiting in St Mungo's or many times watching Victoire during her pregnancy.

It was just after lunch and she was on her way to see Rose; now more then ever she wanted to talk to her best friend. However, she was still feeling nervous, hoping Rose would accept her apology and that there wouldn't be any awkward or tense vibes between them.

* * *

_Le Coin Rose_, which translated to Rose's Corner, sat on a corner street of a new Muggle suburban shopping district. Albus had suggested it. He wouldn't tell Rose why, but he just said to trust him. He had also taken care of all the paper work and permits Rose had to get through the Muggle Liaison Office because she would be working so closely with Muggles. Rose handled most of the baking, but for the café side of things she hired one of her friends from culinary school, Daisy, as her chef. Nate had also come to work for her, this time as a server; he and Rose had stayed good friends over the years.

It seemed the lunch time rush had finally simmered down, giving Rose and Nate time to join Daisy in the kitchen.

"So, do you know what her name is?" Daisy asked in a sweet, excited voice. Rose had told them that morning about her cousin giving birth yesterday.

"No, not yet," Rose answered as she began cutting up an apple. "Next weekend they're having a little naming ceremony and we will find out then, but I suspect Dom knows and maybe her parents know."

"Still, it must have been boring to sit around in the hospital waiting room with basically your whole family for that amount of time with nothing to do," Nate commented.

"It really wasn't that bad," Rose said thinking about how much fun she had had hanging out with Scorpius and Dom.

"Oh, I bet there was some family drama with everyone in the one place," Nate said. "Come on, spill." Rose laughed. They really didn't know the half of it, but it wasn't really family drama, more so her drama.

"Nope, sorry," Rose replied. "Everyone knows some things must stay within the family."

"Oh, you're no fun," Daisy teased. Rose laughed along with her friends while she finished her apple.

"Well, back to work," she said as she made her way back out of the kitchen, passing the cash register, towards her office. However, before she could retreat to the book work in the sanctuary of her office, someone walked through the door. Rose froze at the sight of her best friend, feeling completely unprepared to apologise the way she wanted too. Rose had already made arrangements to leave early from work so that she could talk to Alison without being late to her parents for dinner, but she didn't think Alison would drop by today.

"Hey," Alison greeted Rose with a small smile.

"Hey," Rose returned. The two friends stood there in silence, both trying to figure out the best way to navigate the situation, when suddenly they both gave up.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time, causing the two friends to laugh wholeheartedly at their nervousness.

"Would you like some lunch?" Rose asked, pointing to a free table in the corner.

"I would love some," Alison replied, smiling gladly.

* * *

"Thank you," Alison says as Rose placed a slice of quiche in front of her and joined her at the table. Rose smiled in reply as she took a sip of her tea. A silence passed between them. They had both enjoyed small talk while Rose was serving to Alison's order, but they both knew they had to discuss what happened. On top of that, Alison was still thinking about her situation with her boyfriend as her boss' words floated around in her mind.

"Listen Rose, I am really sorry about how I acted last night. It was the wrong time and place to bring it up, and probably the wrong way to say it too," Alison rambled. She slowed down to take in Rose's reaction. Rose just nodded numbly, seemingly taking in all her best friend had to say. "You're my best friend, I just want you to be happy," Alison sighed, reaching across the table and placing a comforting hand on Rose's forearm. Rose looked up and smiled gratefully.

"I know you do and you're right, it wasn't the right time or place, but it still needed to be said," Rose said, looking down at her tea. Alison was shocked that she admitted it so easily; she thought that because she had called Rose out on it last night it would take longer for her to admit it today. Rose sighed and looked up, to meet Alison's eyes. "I am so sorry about Ben's treatment of you and how I snapped at you last night. You are right. Things between us haven't been what they used to be for a while now. It's just we are both so focused on our jobs at the moment and it is showing."

"I think he is a little more then you," Alison commented.

"Maybe…but that is just who he is," Rose mumbled.

"And I respect that, Rose, but it's not who you are," Alison reasoned. "And you should be able to be yourself with him." Rose just listened and nodded, slightly ashamed that she let it get this far, and that she had never truly opened up properly with Ben. She held back parts of herself to be what she thought he wanted, needed and what made it simpler; now it was coming between them. What made it worst was despite everything, she still cared deeply for Ben. He may be a bit of a workaholic, and extremely driven to the point that it may be considered unhealthy, maybe even a little self-centred, but he was still sweet and caring, and she still cared about him. The problem was that she realized it may not be in the same way he cared about her; the way in which someone should care about who they intended to marry.

"He apologised this morning," Rose interrupted their silence, looking down at her hands. "He was his sweet self again," she added solemnly. "It was like it used to be for a little bit, but at the same time it wasn't." Alison just nodded and waited for her best friend to continue. "He talked about being part of my family officially," Rose said hinting clearly at what she meant. Alison looked up shocked. She couldn't help but feel envious towards Rose, Ben was thinking about marriage after a year and she and Albus hadn't talked about it in well over that amount of time; probably not since she moved in with him nearly two years ago. She had to bring herself back, knowing that she had to be there for Rose at the moment, rather than worry about her insecurities and her relationship.

"And how did you react to that?" Alison asked.

"I freaked," Rose replied. "But on the inside, he was oblivious to my internal mental breakdown."

"Was he really hinting at asking officially soon?"

"No, he definitely wants to wait until much later down the track."

"Oh."

"What do you mean by 'oh'?" Rose asked knowing that Alison was trying to tell her something. "You know, you can say it," Rose started into one of her rambling rants. "You're wondering why I would freak out if he made it clear he wouldn't be doing anything about it for a while? Well, we already both know that answer, don't we?"

"We do?" Alison asked, clearly amused but happy to see her friend show some of her usual behaviour.

"Yes! We do. It's because the idea of ever marrying him is scary enough as it is," Rose finished with a huff. Then, as if finally hearing what she said, Rose groaned as she leaned forward resting her head in her hands. "Why is it such a scary thought?" Rose mumbled.

"You know why," Alison replied.

"He really is a great guy though," Rose sniffed, holding back tears that she hadn't notice filling her eyes.

"I know he is, but all I am saying is he may not be the _right_ guy," Alison said, her hand giving Rose a comforting squeeze where it rested against her forearm.

* * *

_Hugo's Apartment_

"Hue, I'm back," Scorpius called out, as he entered the apartment with Albus right behind him.

"We're in the 'Cool Room'," Hugo replied. Albus raised a questioning eyebrow at Scorp. Albus hadn't actually been in his cousin's new apartment before and was wondering what Hugo had dubbed the 'Cool Room'.

"He has all of his Muggle arcade games and video games set up in there, among his Chocolate Frog card collection," Scorpius whispered humorously to Albus, as they made their way to the room in the back. "It's a bird free zone."

"Oh Scorp, this guy showed up looking for you," Hugo called out as Albus and Scorpius neared. "And he looked pretty cool so we let him stay." Scorpius and Albus looked at each other, slightly worried about Hugo just letting a stranger into the apartment because he looked cool, and walked a little quicker.

"Really? Who?" Scorpius stalled as they rounded the corner and entered the room. Scorpius scanned the room, finding Hugo, Lysander and John, who was another player for the Canons, lounging on bean bags in front of a large flatscreen each with a game controller in their hands. Beer and Popcorn scattered the floor. Albus and Scorpius moved further into the room as Lysander started complaining to John about him cheating. "Hugo, who is here to see me?"

"Oh, he was around here somewhere," the redhead replied, clearly distracted.

"Quite the _'crib'_ you have here," a voice said. Scorpius knew who it was immediately by the way he said crib with a mocking tone. He and Albus both turned around to see a man with shortcut, sandy brown hair with gentle yet manly facial features. "Hey mate, fancy seeing you here," Scorpius greeted his friend kindly, slapping their hands together in what seemed like a special kind of handshake. He looked familiar to Albus but he could not place from where, but he could detect the existence of a subtle Irish accent in his voice.

"Al, do you remember Max?" Scorpius asked, stepping to properly introduce his mates.

"So, this is the famous Max I have heard so much about," Albus said with his kind smile. "Scorp has told me many things about you."

"All good, I hope," Max replied with a chuckle.

"Of course," Scorpius added, seriously.

"Well…" Albus trailed of suggestively with a smirk.

"Don't worry, whatever he has told you about me, I have three times as many good stories about him that I'd be happy to share," Max teased.

"I just might have to take you up on that sometime," Albus mocked back as Scorpius groaned. "Anyway, you seem familiar, have we met before?" Albus asked, extending his hand out to Max's in greeting.

"Not officially. I was a year below you at Hogwarts," Max replied, as he shook Albus' hand.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, officially."

"Likewise."

"So, I am curious, how did you meet Scorp?" Albus asked, looking between Scorpius and Max. "I knew everyone he knew at Hogwarts."

"It's a long story," Scorpius replied.

* * *

_I am so sorry about how slow I am updating. I have no excuse :( But I hope you enjoy this. We meet a new character and we will see more of him as we progress. Next chapter is family dinner with Rose and Hugo's parents. Should be interesting ;)_

_I love hearing what you all think so please let me know._

_Please review, follow and fav._


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

_Teddy and Victoire's House_

Dominique stood by the fireplace, nervously awaiting the arrival of her fiancé. She had spent most of the morning sleeping after her long night chatting with her sister. Now, she was preparing what to say to the unknowing father-to-be. She was glad that they had the house to themselves as she thought this discussion would be a whole lot easier on both of them without the mass that was her family.

With a roar of the fire, she turned around just in time to see Jacob step out of the fire place. He didn't even have time to dust of his clothes before she practically flew into him. Arms locked around his neck, the force nearly knocking them both back into the fireplace, he steadied them before dropping his bag and wrapping his arms around her just as tightly.

"I missed you," Dom whispered into his ear, her voice cracking as she suddenly found herself emotional. "So, so much," she added, squeezing him tighter as a few stray tears broke their banks. Jacob could hear it in her voice and he was immediately worried. She had never really reacted to seeing him this way, no matter how long they were apart and this had only been a couple of weeks. He pulled back, so that he could see her.

"I missed you too," he said as his hand cupped her face while his thumbs wiped away her tears. "But I am here now, so don't cry," he reassured her as he pressed his lips to hers. He smiled as he watched a lazy smile stretch across her face. Wrapping his arms around her again, he pulled her into his chest and held her close. Dom relaxed as she breathed in his musky scent.

"Jacob, I need to tell you something," she mumbled into his chest, before looking back up at him. The worried look returned to his face as she stepped back slightly, as if trying to distance herself from him in preparation for his bad reaction.

"Okay," he said as he allowed her to lead him over to the modern looking couch. They sat down, facing each other with their hands still held snug together; the seriousness of Dom's behaviour was really starting to worry Jacob. "Sweetie, what is it?" Dominique took a deep breathe before speaking.

"I'm pregnant," she said looking down at their joined hands, exhaling. As she directed her gaze back up to her fiancé, she saw him swallow audibly and his face take on an obviously shocked expression, but was happy to still feel the grip of his hand in her own. He just continued to stare at her with his shocked expression never faltering. After a few minutes, Dom chanced speaking.

"Honey?" she spoke in a soft, tender tone. "Are you okay?" Jacob blinked a few times before nodding.

"Yep," he replied in a high, squeaky voice, before clearing his throat and speaking normally as Dom hid her amused smile very well. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you… you know, fine?"

"Yes," she replied now struggling a little bit to hide her amusement.

"Good," he said as he looked out the window and took a deep breath. "You are having a baby?" he said it almost like a statement, but also like he needed clarification.

"No," Dominique replied and was glad to see him look back at her with a little disappointment bedded in his expression. "_We_ are having a baby," she clarified with a smile. Slowly, as the information set in he smiled back.

Nodding slightly he said, "We are having a baby."

* * *

After several games of Pinball and Mario Kart, popcorn shooting contests and stories from Max about Scorpius (including one when Scorpius had nearly gotten them married in Egypt that somehow involved a camel and a monkey), John and Lysander left, followed soon after by Albus and Max. Scorpius quickly set about cleaning the mess they had made in the 'Cool Room' as Hugo left for his bedroom. "So, are you gonna come to dinner?" Hugo called from his room.

"I don't know," Scorpius replied, still unsure. "Would I really be welcome? Won't it be an intrusion?"

"Are you kidding?" Hugo scoffed as he re-emerged wearing jeans instead of his shorts from before. "Mum would probably go mental if I didn't bring you."

"Well, I can't let that happen, now can I?" Scorpius said with a smirk.

* * *

_5:30pm_

Rose stepped out of the fireplace into her parent's living room. "Hello, anyone home?" She called out. She groaned as she heard the sound of realigning furniture and hushed whispers, coming from the kitchen. "I'm sorry that I am early and have obviously interrupted what I am sure I don't want to even think about, let alone mention," Rose called as she slowly made her way towards the kitchen. "So, just tell me, is it safe to enter or should I come back in half an hour or so?"

"Half an hour would be good-"

"Ron!"

"What?"

"You can come in, Rose," Hermione called out to her daughter. "I was just starting dinner." Rose walked into the kitchen, just in time to see her father leave through the back door in a huff. Her mother was, as she said, attending to the dinner, cutting up vegetables. However, she tried not to think about how her mother looked thoroughly snogged, with her puffed lips, tangled hair and shambolic blouse. "So, Rosie," Hermione started casually. "How was your day?" Rose just laughed.

"Oh, Mum," she said through her giggles, shaking her head.

* * *

_5:45pm_

Hugo and Scorpius Apparated into the small field beside the house. It brought back memories for Scorpius; it had been a while since he had been there. Unconsciously, he looked up at Rose's balcony. Though at the present it was becoming dark, he remembered a sunny morning and, more importantly, the brilliant view of beautiful girl with fiery red hair. The sound of the same girl's laughter brought him back to the present as they made their way towards the house. Scorpius' gaze found her through the kitchen window. She was chatting animatedly with her mother while they attended to the dinner.

"I haven't seen Rose look that happy and casual after work in a while," Hugo said with a smile as he walked ahead. "It might actually be a chilled dinner tonight." However, Hugo didn't enter the kitchen but continued around the back of the house. Scorpius hesitated but followed Hugo around the back of the house. As he did, he heard the clear and loud cursing of Ronald Weasley.

"Geez, Dad," Hugo said as he diminished flames with his wand that burst out of what looked like a muggle barbeque. "We told you this thing was dangerous."

"Yeah, well it's not supposed to be," Ron commented as Hugo helped him up off the ground. "Thanks," Ron mumbled, clearly a little embarrassed about ducking for cover rather than using his wand.

"I can have a look at it if you want?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Ron replied, thankfully.

"Ok, while you help the impossible, I'm going to go say hello to Mum," Hugo said. "Good luck," he added to Scorpius, giving him a pat on the back before heading back towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Scorpius had fixed the barbeque just in time for Hugo to return with a few Butterbeers and Hermione to bring out the meat to be cooked. "Good evening, Mrs Weasley," Scorpius said, greeting her with a peck on the cheek. "I hope you don't mind me being here tonight, I didn't want to intrude but-"

"Oh, nonsense," Hermione cut across him. "You are always welcome here," she finished with a smile.

"Thank you," he mumbled as he returned the smile. Hugo had immediately struck up a conversation with his father pertaining to what they were expecting in the following weeks of training, leaving Scorpius and Hermione in a slightly awkward silence. Scorpius tried a glance over to the back door, in the hope of seeing Rose. This did not go unnoticed.

"She's up in her old room, I suspect. Would you mind letting her know dinner should be ready soon?" Hermione said in an innocent tone, but Scorpius caught her look.

"Sure," he replied with a smirk, as he walked towards the house.

* * *

The door to her room was open as he passed the threshold quietly. She was watching the sunset from her balcony, her hair gathered up in the wind as she leaned forward slightly on the railing. He gently knocked on the glass doors that usually separate her room from the outside world. She turned around and smiled shyly.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked. She shook her head and he stepped out to join her against the railing. Together they looked out at the setting sun, the colours of pink and orange fading slowly around them.

"I suppose you've seen sunsets from all over the world," Rose broke the silence. "This doesn't quite compare."

"It's the same sun no matter where you are in the world," Scorpius shrugged. "It's the company that changes. And I can assure you…" he said, as he turned to face her, drawing her full attention. "…nobody compares," he concluded with a genuine smile. Rose tried to hide her blush as she broke his gaze, smiling ever so slightly.

"I don't believe you," she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"I'll just have to prove it to you one day," Scorpius replied, looking back out towards the setting sun.

"And how will you do that?" she asked, before lifting her gaze to him once more.

"I have my ways," he replied suggestively, with a mocking smirk plastered across his face. Rose laughed.

"Oh really?" she said through her laughter.

"Hm hmm," Scorpius nodded, holding back chuckles. "Look, I just came up here to let you know that dinner should be ready soon," he added, calming down.

"Thanks," Rose said, directing a grateful smile his way.

"You're welcome," Scorpius replied, as he backed away, stepping back into her room. However, he stopped and turned back to face Rose. "Hey, Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"We are friends, right?"

"I hope so," she answered, with a bright smile.

A lazy smile stretched onto his face as he replied, "Good." And with that he turned and walked out of her room and back downstairs.

* * *

_Firstly, I am sorry about the wait and about the length of this chapter, but I still hope you enjoy it. I am trying to make chapters longer for you, so stick with me :) _

_Secondly, I would like to thank my beta, peacock33, who has just given birth to a beautiful baby girl and still continues to help me with my chapters :) _

_Lastly, please review. I love hearing what you think of each chapter, good or bad it keeps me thinking :)_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

When Scorpius arrived back downstairs, he was a little angered to see Ben outside with Ron and Hugo. For some reason, he didn't think about the possibility that Ben would be joining them for dinner. He quickly had to remind himself that this had probably been the case for a while now. Trying to control his jealousy, he decided to help Hermione with setting the table.

"I'll give you a hand," he said, taking the knives and forks from Hermione in one hand and levitating the plates over to the table with a flick of his wand.

"Thanks," Hermione said gratefully as she returned to the kitchen to retrieve the vegetables and other side dishes she and Rose had prepared to complete the meal. As Scorpius moved around the table, placing the cutlery with each plate, he couldn't help but glance up at the men standing around the barbeque. Ron and Hugo each held a Butterbeer while Ben cradled a wine glass as he rambled on, but Scorpius could see how bored Hugo was and how frustrated Ron was. Apparently Hermione could too as she levitated the heated dishes and placed them along the centre of the large rectangular dining table.

"Scorp, be a dear and go save them," she asked worriedly. "Poor Ben doesn't understand that isn't Ron's normal facial expression and the danger that he is in at the moment." Scorpius laughed at the truth in that statement.

"Sure," he replied, giving Hermione the remaining cutlery before joining the three men outside. When Ben saw Scorpius, he immediately stopped in the middle of his monologue.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a shocked and slightly unpleasant tone.

"Can't cook to save my life, figured this would be the most enjoyable option," Scorpius replied casually with a forced smile, masking his dislike for the well-polished man in front of him.

"Well, it was lucky that I invited him, otherwise we wouldn't be out here on this nice night cooking on that hunk of junk," Hugo backed Scorpius up. "Mum would be doing it inside."

"You fixed the outside cooker?" Ben asked. Scorpius opened his mouth to reply but Hugo beat him to it.

"Scorp fixes everything," he shrugs, before heading back inside at the sound of his mother calling that dinner was ready. Ron turned the barbeque off, putting the lid on the meat container.

"Unfortunately, he has been known to mess a few things up as well," Scorpius heard Ron mumble, almost bitterly, as they all went inside. Confusion crossed the blonde's face, completely unsure as to why Ron would be angry with him.

* * *

"So, how was your lunch with Scorp?" Alison asked, as they sat down at their small table for dinner.

"Good," he replied, barely looking up from his plate. This only added to Alison's worries; he was being incredibly close off with her. "Oh, I met one of Scorp's friends from his travels," Albus said casually into the silence. "He just turned up at Hugo's looking for Scorp. He is pretty chilled out and a lot of fun and has some great stories, so I invited him to the Burrow this weekend," Albus said with a smile.

"Oh," Alison replied. "Are you sure that it would be okay with Teddy and Victoire; I mean it is their baby we are celebrating."

"Yeah, it will be fine," Albus replied in a matter of fact way. Alison wasn't sure what was happening but something felt wrong about this conversation, '_if you could even call it that'_, she thought. Deciding to ignore her hurt feelings, she started a new topic.

"I had lunch with Rose today."

"Oh, good," he said, finally looking up at her. "How'd it go?"

"Good, we sorted everything out."

"Well, I am happy for you."

"Thank you," she mumbled, as he went back to eating. As a last and final attempt, she asked, "Guess what the real reason was that I had to go in to work today?"

"What?"

"Brittney just wanted to show off her ring," Alison answered, almost bitterly.

"Her ring?"

"Yeah, she just got engaged," Alison replied with a sigh. This time she couldn't hide how deflated she felt.

"But isn't she a bit young to be getting married?" Albus said with a nervous chuckle.

"Some might think so," Alison mumbled before returning to her meal.

* * *

"Sweetheart, Ben is here and dinner is ready," Hermione called as she entered the room. Rose seemed to snap out of her daze and moved to join Hermione by the door. "Rose, is everything alright?" Hermione asked, concerned for her daughter.

"Yeah, Mum," Rose answered with a reassuring smile. "Just a lot on my mind, is all."

"Okay, well come on," Hermione said, still concerned, as she guided Rose to the stairs. Once the pair reached the dinning room, Rose felt she had prepared herself for what lay ahead. She was determined to make it through this dinner without any major hiccups. Surprisingly, a part of her was actually glad Scorpius was there. He was always good at lightening the mood, even if in the past it had usually been at her expense, but she knew she could live with it. However, she had a feeling that Scorpius joining them tonight would definitely put Ben on edge. Speak of the devil, Ben pulled her into a crushing hug and kiss upon her arrival, which had her questioning the strength of the wine in his hand. Especially since he did it in front of her father, who had just put the meat in the centre of the table and was already wearing a scowl.

"Okay everyone, tuck in," Hermione said, sending a look to Ron, in an attempt to distract her husband. "We don't want it to get cold." Hugo on the other hand didn't need to be told twice as he immediately planted himself down at the table and started filling up his plate. Scorpius joined him slowly, sitting down next to Hugo, as Rose sat across from him with Ben to her right.

As Scorpius scooped some of the potato bake from his plate, he smiled at the memories that flooded his mind. Bringing it into his mouth, he closed his eyes and savoured the taste of the cheesy and herb-spiced potato dish. It was his favourite; it instantly reminded him of the dinners he had spent with the Weasley's in the past. The fun summer days spent playing quidditch with Albus, James and Fred, the food fights, and the water fights. When he opened his eyes, he saw Rose smirking at him from across the table trying to hold back her laughter, as everyone else, apart from Hugo, stared curiously at his facial expression.

"This is definitely one of the things I missed the most," Scorpius started after swallowing, using his fork to point to the remaining potato bake on his plate. "I don't know how you do it, Mrs Weasley, but you can't find it better anywhere else in the world. It is the best," he finished with a smile towards Hermione, which she gratefully returned. However, before she could open her mouth to reply, Hugo interrupted with a snort and said something completely unintelligible while showing the whole table the contents of mouth.

"Hugo! Manners!" Hermione scolded with a sharp glare at her 19 year old son. Hugo looked down at this plate, swallowing and mumbling his apology. Both Scorpius and Rose were holding back their laughter at the scene while Ben simply looked disgusted. "What I think Hugo was trying to say, Scorpius," Hermione said, her features turning bright and pleasant again. "Is that it is Rose's special recipe, always has been."

"Really?" Scorpius said, not quite sure what to say. Rose just simply nodded before delicately lifting some food into her mouth, trying to hide her smirk at Scorpius' surprised expression. "Wow."

"Yes, it's one of the few that she will share with me," Hermione added, with a teasing look towards Rose.

"Yes, well, it makes it all the more special, doesn't it?" Rose spoke after swallowing, with a laugh.

"Oh, I see. Rose see's herself as a Muggle Magician," Scorpius commented, sharing a smirk with Rose. "Never revealing her secrets."

"Where's the fun in that?" Rose replied, causing the blond to laugh.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but could someone explain to me what you are talking about? What's a Muggle Magician?" Ben asked. "Muggles can't do magic."

* * *

Albus could tell that Alison was upset and he knew it was his fault. He wasn't acting normal, keeping every conversation short, but he was worried about giving her a hint or something unknowingly. He knew Scorpius was right; how in the world was he going to keep this from her without hurting her or her finding out. Saturday had been great, spectacular in fact, and yet after revealing his plan to his best mate, somehow it felt all the more real. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous and a little scared about the whole thing. However, as he looked across the table at Alison, he knew that he would get it right, just for her.

"I really am happy that you worked everything out with Rose," Albus spoke in such a soft and gentle tone that Alison look up at him, adoration in her eyes. That was her Albus, not the cold and distant person for moments ago. "And I also know how worried you are about her, but I am sure that she will be alright."

"Oh, I know she will," Alison replied.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Alison reassured him with a smile.

* * *

After dinner Ben had excused himself to make a Floo call for work, asking Hermione politely if he could use the office fireplace. Ron and Hugo had sat down in the lounge room continuing their discussion about Quidditch from before and after helping clear the table Hermione joined her husband and son, leaving the dishes to Rose and Scorpius. However, with a wave of her wand, Rose had charmed the dishes to wash themselves and she attended to making a cup of tea.

"Tea?" she simply asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Please," Scorpius replied, pulling out a chair and sitting down at the kitchen table. He immediately thought back to the last time he had sat at this particular table, in this room. It was the day he told the Weasley's he was leaving; it was the day that he last gave Hugo some advice in person. _'Advice which he didn't seem to have listened to'_, Scorpius thought almost bitterly. It was also the day that Ron Weasley had made him feel like he really was apart of the family, for real. He didn't know what he had done, but he didn't feel like that tonight. Ron had been short with him ever since Ben had arrived, and all through dinner, Scorpius couldn't help but feel like he had done something towards Ron, but for the life of him couldn't figure out what it was. _'Maybe he can sense my feelings for Rose and doesn't want me to mess up her relationship with Ben'_, Scorpius thought. _'Could you blame him, Ben was exactly the type of guy most parents want for their daughter'_. Scorpius' thoughts were interrupted by Rose placing his tea in front of him.

"Still one sugar, right?" Rose said confirming what she already knew. How she had picked that up Scorpius didn't know, but his heart skipped a beat just from knowing that she had.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I have a good memory," she replied with a smile as she leant against the kitchen bench just to the side of the sink, eyes cast down at the cup of tea in her hands. "It's good to know that even though many things change, some stay the same," she added after a beat of silence.

"Yeah," Scorpius mumbled rather confusingly. He definitely liked how she was with him now, but she wasn't really with him so to speak. This confused him; she was kissing another man no less then hour ago, and she said she wanted to be his friend, but he knew there is no way Ben would like that after how he had treated him tonight.

"So, tell me about this project you said you were starting," Rose asked bringing him back from his negative thoughts. He had brought up Albus' project to stop Ben from reminding him of his unemployed state.

"Oh, well it's basically a building project through Albus' work," Scorpius tried to explain without giving away the surprise but also not outright lying. "Kind of like a trial to see if it works, the details are top secret."

"What's the use of us being friends if I'm not allowed to know anything about you, apart from how you like your tea?" Scorpius could tell she wasn't really angry, her tone suggested that she was just messing with him. Her small laugh also gave it away. Nevertheless, he still wanted her to feel like she could know him; in fact, he wanted her to know him better then anyone.

Still keeping his casual, confident tone, he asked, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Umm…" Rose faked thinking really hard. "Favourite colour?" she finally asked with a small giggle.

"Green," he answered with a smile.

"How very Slytherin of you," she teased back, causing Scorpius to chuckle.

"Yours?" Scorpius asked, quickly. Rose smiled, and took a sip of her tea.

"Blue," she answered, nonchalantly, leaving out the fact that it was the same magnificent blue of his eyes. "What about favourite ice cream flavour?"

"Hokey Pokey."

"Sorry?"

"You've never heard of Hokey Pokey?" Scorpius asked as he leaned forward slightly, shocked.

"No, I can't say that I have," Rose replied, holding back her laughter at his shocked and devastated expression over an ice cream. She had in fact heard of it, she was a qualified chef and baker after all, it was her job to know food.

"Oh, well, I guess it's not as popular over here, but still…" he mumbled to himself. "I'll make sure you try it even if it will be the last thing I ever do," Scorpius added seriously.

"How did you discover this oh-so-good ice cream?"

"New Zealand," he answered. "It is their national ice cream flavour. I was hooked on it for weeks."

"I see," she said in her mocking tone.

"Make fun all you want, but when you try it you'll know what I mean…it is heavenly." The two smiled at each other, before that fell into another silence, sipping their tea. Rose knew what she wanted to ask, it was just about gathering her courage.

"So, Albus mentioned you got serious with someone recently?" she questioned, looking over at him.

Scorpius didn't make eye contact, just simply nodded before adding, "Kind of, but it's over now. It didn't work out."

"Oh," was all she could say. Rose couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of happiness at that information and possibly even relief. She didn't want to push that subject, but again she couldn't stop herself. "What happened?"

"Nothing really," Scorpius muttered before he dared himself to look up at her. "The whole story is a bit complicated, but basically we were never going to work out," he tried to explain. At the perplexed expression on Rose's face, he was encouraged to say more, like he had to justify himself and his feelings. "Don't get me wrong, I love her. We were friends for a long time before we became more, and I am sure she loves me but I don't think we were ever in love with each other." Rose listened to everything he said and didn't know how to react or what to think. It was like she heard him but couldn't really believe it. _'He said "love" not "loved", so did he still love her?'_ she thought as she settled for quietly sipping her tea. _'But then again he said they were never "in love" and that they were friends. So, does that mean he loves her like a friend or..?'_. Breaking her out of her thoughts, Scorpius said, "What about you? You are pretty serious about Ben." Rose felt her throat constricting; she knew that she was not serious about Ben anymore, but she didn't want to let him know that just yet.

"We have been together for a while," she said casually after finding her voice. "He cares about me," she added in a small voice, suddenly feeling guilty. The two slipped into another silence, only the sound of them drinking could be heard, until Scorpius finished his tea and stood from his chair. He quietly moved towards Rose and the sink, which had finished washing the dishes. He rinsed out his cup and with a flick of his wand it and all of the other clean dishes were being put away. He watched everything find its place before he turned to Rose. Their new distance was electrifying yet unnerving at the same time to Rose and she was just trying to calm herself when he spoke again.

"Is he the one?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You know," he replied before raising his hand to his chest over where his heart is. He tapped his fingers against his chest representing a heart beat. "Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom," he whispered in time with his fingers movements. Rose, who had been watching his hand, looked up into his eyes. Their gazed locked; she searched his eyes as he searched hers. It was intense, and she wasn't sure if she liked how it affected her. The spell was broken by the sound of Ben calling Rose's name. Rose had enough time to take a step away from Scorpius, before Ben entered the kitchen. "I'm sorry Rose, but we best be going," he said. "Rose and I both have work tomorrow," he added looking at Scorpius, who was still looking at Rose as she placed her tea cup of the bench behind her.

"I'll just get my bag and say goodbye," she mumbled as she walked past Ben, leaving the kitchen. Scorpius made to follow her, but Ben stepped into his path.

"I don't know what you think you're doing coming back here, but stay away from Rose," he whispered as menacingly as one could looking up at someone who was significantly taller and stronger then themselves. Scorpius' blood boiled; he wanted nothing more in that moment then to punch the brunette's face in, but he knew that would just help Ben in the long run. Scorpius took a step away for the other man, calming himself down. He was finding it insanely difficult. However, when he spoke, it was in a composed and firm tone.

"I have spent three and a half years away from her, which is quite enough. I am here to stay Ben. So, if that is going to be problem for you than I suggest that you suck it up and deal with it because like I said, I'm not going anywhere." Both men just glared at each other.

"Okay, I'm ready," Rose said entering the kitchen. Her eyes darted between the two men in a staring contest with fear. However, before she could really do or say anything, Ben's expression transformed into a smile. A fake one, but a smile nonetheless.

"Good, me too," he said, turning to face her. She cautiously returned his smile, as he moved to guide her towards the back door. Rose stop just before leaving and turned back to Scorpius.

"I'll see you at Little Baby Lupin's naming ceremony?" she said smiling back at him.

"Ah…yeah…of course," he stuttered, a bit surprise by her actions, before returning her smile with one of his own. With that she nodded and turned around, allowing Ben to lead her out the door before they both Disapparated.

* * *

_So, I am back and I can't say I am sorry enough to make up for it so I am just going to hope you liked this chapter. Please leave me some reviews, I really want to know what you think._


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"I can't believe you left me outside with that ponce," Ron grumbled, as he followed Hermione up the stairs on their way to bed.

"What was I suppose to do, Ronald?" Hermione argued back, as she walked in front of him. "Not let him say hello to you? Not let him speak to you?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed rather dramatically. "Yes, you should've done exactly that." Despite herself, she had to laugh at her husband's hysterics as they entered their bedroom. "Hugo was just as bored as I was and-" Ron continued his rant, following Hermione around as she got ready for bed. Hermione held a smirk on her face as her husband continued to whine while his wife had just literally undressed in front of him and he didn't even notice. She now stood in nothing but her underwear in front of him, unable to get to her night dress that lay under her pillow as he blocked the exit from their walk-in wardrobe. "-and he was going on and on and on about how his new dealing with some Bulgarian would help-" Hermione rolled her eyes and tuned him out again; instead she busied herself by undressing him. She started with his button-down shirt; after pulling it out from his pants she moved to the buttons, while nodding and pretending that she was listening. Once she finished unbuttoning his shirt, she slid it back over his shoulders. He seemed to automatically pull his arms free and throw it in the washing hamper, giving her time to start on his belt. As she hung up his belt properly, she wondered how long she could do this before he realised. She undid the top button of his pants, and only as her hand moved to the zip did he seem to notice what was happening. "-and he kept dropping hints about 'their future' and marriage and building a family, it was horrible…what are you doing?"

"Sometimes, I ask myself that same question, especially when my husband uses marriage and horrible together in the same sentence; not to mention when he doesn't notice his own wife's nudity," she replied with an almost scolding look as she lowered the zip slowly, never breaking eye contact. She watched his eyes widen as he visibly swallowed, finally noticing her attire or lack thereof. Hermione slid her hand into his pants, causing him to suck in a quick breath. She stepped closer to him, smirking at the fact that she could still have this effect on him. Gathering his composure, Ron slid an arm around her waist, holding her to him, skin to skin. Hermione stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Ron picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him and carried her to their bed.

* * *

When Rose and Ben landed in their bedroom, they went about getting ready for bed in silence; naturally moving around almost as if in a trance. Finally they lay in bed both reading; Rose a Muggle novel, and Ben a wizarding law textbook focusing on international jurisdictions. However, what had happened tonight was still on both of their minds. Rose couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Scorpius and Ben couldn't stop thinking about what he had walked into. He could now feel Rose pulling away, but he also knew that he wasn't being the nicest boyfriend that he had been in the past and he could have been these last few months.

"So, how was work today?" Ben asked, putting down his book and breaking the silence. Rose jumped slightly not expecting to hear his voice.

"It was okay, Alison stopped by for lunch…" she went to say something about how she came by to apologise but the cut herself off, realising that Ben didn't even know about their argument.

"That would have been nice."

"It was."

* * *

When Hugo and Scorpius arrived home, Scorpius thanked Hugo for dinner and quickly stalked off to his room, closing the door behind him. Hugo could see Scorpius was angry about something, and it worried him. He had not seen Scorpius like this much. Just before he went to bed, Hugo decided to check on Scorpius. He could see the light shining through underneath the door, indicating the he was still awake. Hugo was about to knock on the door and make his presence known, when he heard the soft strum of a guitar. Every so often Scorpius would stop playing and Hugo would hear the sound of pencil on paper. Hugo pressed his ear to the door, as he heard Scorpius sing.

'_When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky; or a beautiful sunrise, there's so much they hold…'_

The sound of pencil on paper continued, so Hugo decided that he was intruding Scorpius' privacy and went to bed.

* * *

"Listen Rose, I know we both have a busy week ahead but I was wondering if I could ask you to accompany me to dinner on Tuesday night?" Ben asked in a hurry. Rose put her book down finally looking Ben in the eye. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do. She had been trying to think of a way to break up with Ben and here he was still here trying to make an effort to save them. It was endearing and she felt herself melt a little, but she still knew that she was going to follow through with her decision; it was all about finding the right time and the right words.

"Sure."

* * *

Ron and Hermione lay in bed facing the ceiling, as they caught their breath.

"Wow, that was…" Hermione said through a panted breath.

"I know," Ron agreed. "Who knew we still had it in us." Hermione laughed, as Ron turned his head on the pillow and watched her with a large smile. "I love you," he said sincerely. Hermione turned towards him, returning his lazy smile.

"I love you more," she mumbled into his chest as she snuggled up to him.

"Not possible," Ron said as he closed his eyes and pulled her closer.

After a few minutes, in which only their steady breathing could be heard, Hermione asked, "Did you say Ben was thinking about marriage?" Even though she sounded calm, Ron could hear the slight panic in his wife's voice.

"Yeah, he was dropping hints to me all night," Ron mumbled, trying not to think about it.

"Well, I guess they have been together a while," Hermione said, trying to justify the thought that her little girl could possibly be receiving a marriage proposal soon. "And they are living together…but…"

"Yes! Thank Merlin, there's a but," Ron exclaimed, countering Hermione's glare with a cheeky smile. Hermione rolled her eyes before continuing.

"But they seem a bit off lately," she thought out loud. "Well, I guess they have for a while, especially Rose; she hasn't been herself. They both just seem to be going different directions." Ron just muttered his agreement, his eyes closed. "Plus-" Hermione went to continue but Ron finished for her.

"-he's a ponce."

Even Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"Is that your only argument?" she said through her chuckles.

"Do I need another one?"

"So that's it and you're sticking with that?"

"Yep, case closed. My Rosie's smart enough not to marry a ponce," Ron replied. Hermione just laughed. They slipped into another silence, before Hermione asked.

"Ron, what was going on between you and Scorpius tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were just giving him a hard time is all."

"What? No," Ron scoffed.

"Honey, you were," Hermione replied, pushing herself up to lean on her elbow, looking down at her husband. Ron sighed.

"Okay, maybe I was a little, but I didn't mean to be," Ron whined almost like a child.

"Well, why?"

"I don't know," Ron replied. Only after he got the I-don't-believe-you look from his wife did he continue. "I just kept thinking that if he had sorted everything out with Rose years ago then I wouldn't be stuck listening to this bloody ponce talk about rubbish more boring than the rubbish in our old History of Magic classes." A small smile found its way onto Hermione's face before she had a chance to hide it.

"Okay, well…I just have one question for you," Hermione said. "What makes you think he didn't try?" Ron opened and closed his month, searching for something to say.

Feeling defeated, he let out a frustrated sigh before saying, "Well, then he should have tried harder."

* * *

_Here is the next chapter, it is shorter but the next one should be longer and packed full :) I hope still enjoyed this. I still loved Ron and Hermione forever, and I love writing them moments like these :) What do you think about why Ron was a bit sour with Scorp at dinner? Do you agree with him or not?_

_Let me know what you think in a review :)_


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

_Tuesday, _

"Isn't it just wonderful?" Jenny sighed looking over at Brittney, who was recounting the way her new fiancé proposed for the tenth time that day, while leaning against the wall of Alison's open cubicle.

"It really is," Alison replied sarcastically, without looking up from her work.

"So romantic," Jenny commented again, not picking up Alison's sarcasm.

"Was there something you needed, Jenny?" Alison asked with a frustrated sigh as she massaged her temples.

"Oh, yes," she replied, standing up straight and snapping back to her usual professional self. Jenny was Brittany's assistant and basically the manager of the whole staff. She had been the Chief Editor's Assistant long before Brittney was promoted; many had been surprised that Jenny hadn't been given the top job as she had basically been doing it for years now. "Firstly, I would like to apologise for making you give up most of your Sunday. I would have come in myself but unfortunately I could not make it." Alison could see how sincere she was.

"It's alright, I understand," Alison said with a smile.

"Secondly, I was hoping that you wouldn't mind taking the entertainment section this week, including your own article contribution, all layout and personnel management," Jenny said with a hopeful expression.

"Wait, isn't Mr Bores in charge of entertainment?"

"Yes, but I have just been informed that he is in St Mungo's with Dragon Pox and will be unavailable for at least the next month."

"Oh," Alison muttered and looked up at Jenny and her pleading face. "Okay, I'll do it on one condition," Alison agreed.

"What would that be?"

"That you transfer Mr Bradley Flood to another department," Alison said sweetly, with a confidence that said it was her way or the highway. "I'm sorry Jenny but I just can't work with that guy," Alison continued when she saw Jenny open her mouth to argue. "He's a creep!" she whispered, stressing her point.

"Listen, I know he's a bit…fond… of you, but my hands are tied," Jenny replied in an apologetic tone. "Everybody has already been given assignments for this week."

"But-"

"I know but I can promise if you continue to help us out for the whole month, then I can make sure the rest of the three weeks you won't have to deal with him." Alison thought about it for a bit. "And, of course, you will be reimbursed overtime for this as well," Jenny added trying to sway Alison's decision.

"Oh alright," Alison agreed. "But you owe me one."

"Thank you," Jenny replied gratefully. "You're a life saver."

* * *

_Le Coin Rose_

"Rosie, is everything okay?" Daisy asked, voicing what she and Nate had been wondering since Rose had stayed with Daisy in the kitchen after taking care of her early morning bake and decorating, giving the books a break for the day.

"Yes, of course," Rose answered timidly, without making eye contact. "Everything is fine."

"You just seem like something's bothering you," Daisy said calmly, placing a comforting hand on her back and rubbing circles. It reminded Rose of what her mother used to do to comfort her. She hadn't needed it for a long time; the last time was the night of Victorie and Teddy's wedding. She looked up into Daisy's concerned eyes and sighed.

"Just got something on my mind," Rose surrendered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later," Rose replied. Daisy nodded. "I just can't sit in my office with only my thoughts and numbers in my head right now. I need to be in the kitchen."

"Don't worry, I understand," Daisy said with a reassuring smile, leaving Rose to her own space in the kitchen and continuing her own duties.

* * *

_Hardware Store_

"Do you even know what you're looking for?" Max asked as Scorpius bent down to look at a length of treated pine. They were in the back warehouse of the landscaping and hardware store not far from Albus' run-down house.

"Believe it or not, yes," Scorpius answered. He had roped Max into helping him with the renovation. They had spent most of the day yesterday mowing and weeding the yard as well as making a start on the demo work that needed to be done. Already this morning, Scorpius had organised the concrete for the slab as a part of the ground floor extension that Al had suggested, as well as hired his plumber and electrician for the project. Scorpius approached the sales assistant and placed an order for enough beams to reconstruct the whole house, asking them to be delivered as soon as possible to Albus' new address. From there they went back inside the actual store. The two men talked and joked while wandering the aisles looking for all the tools they might need. Max pushed the trolley while Scorpius filled it up.

"How are you expecting to pay for all of this?" Max asked seriously as he watched the trolley fill up.

"Al gave me some money yesterday for all the start-up basics, and I visited my vault early this morning also," Scorpius replied, examining an electric drill.

"So, have you heard from Sherrie lately?" Max asked casually. Scorpius' eyes twitched, but he didn't look up from the drill in his hands.

"No," Scorpius answered simply. Max just nodded and let it go. However, a thought crossed Scorpius' mind.

"Have you?" he asked, putting the drill in the trolley, turning towards his friend with a serious expression.

"What? No," Maxed answered in a higher octave.

"I don't believe you."

"Okay, fine. Yes, I have heard from her," Max admitted. "She is worried about you."

"Well, I am fine," Scorpius said confidently, walking further down the aisle. "You can let her know that I am fine and that everything is good."

* * *

Alison was now sitting in Mr Bores' office looking over the older man's work. Alison could see that most of this week's layout was organised and as Jenny had already said, the staff was already assigned tasks. So, apart from her own article contribution, there wasn't much else she could do for this week until writers submit their work later in the week. However, this week would still have its challenges; one which was heading Alison's way. Bradley Flood strolled into Mr Bores' office, oozing ego and confidence.

"Miss Spencer, it is a real pleasure to see you again."

"I wish that I could say the same, Bradley," Alison snipped.

"Oh, c'mon Alison," Bradley countered as he moved to lean closer to Alison over her desk. "Stop playing hard to get."

"I am not playing hard to get," Alison replied frustrated. "For the last time, Bradley, I have a boyfriend and have been in a relationship long before I met you. I will always be off limits to you."

"One drink?"

"What part of 'off limits, I'm in a relationship' do you not understand?" she barked as she stood up, grabbing her coat and bag and walking around him heading for the exit.

"Alison, wait – Look, I do understand…" he called after her. There was something genuine in his voice that she had not heard before that made her stop. "It's just…well, you're right. You have been in a relationship for as long as we have known each other, but it's the same relationship, and it hasn't changed or progressed. We met three years ago, and you are in the same relationship." With everything she has been feeling lately, hearing this touched some nerves. "Alison Spencer, you are an extraordinary woman, so forgive me for continuously flirting and asking you out in the hope that you are the slightest bit unhappy in such a stationary relationship." Alison didn't know how to react. He seemed so sincere, his confident exterior ripped away. It was refreshing, but all she could think about was Albus and the word stationary as it rang through her head.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "It's time for my lunch break," and with that she left the office.

* * *

_Hi everyone, I was glad to hear that you enjoy the last chapter and that you are sticking with me. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, it keeps me writing. This chapter has probably raised many questions, but I promise you will have your answers in time. It becomes really delicate for me from here; when to give a little, when to hold back. Hopefully, you all enjoy this chapter and are looking forward to the next._

_Please review, follow or fav :)_

_Ps: I apologise, but I am finding hard to find time to write, been super busy, but I promise I will never stop trying to find the time and writing the best I can :) _


End file.
